


Serendipity

by Sweetnekocat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Romance, Spoilers for some recent things, Whole Cake Island Arc Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 77,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetnekocat/pseuds/Sweetnekocat
Summary: He seriously couldn’t tell when exactly it had happened. In a way the captain had captured his heart without him noticing and when he was sure he was definitely in love there was no going back. He couldn’t do anything really, but accepting his feelings was difficult if not impossible. Would something good come out of having them in the first place?He couldn’t deny that the idea of being with the young man was too tempting but at the same time too dangerous. Would the crew even understand what he felt? Would Luffy do it too?Or the story where Sanji falls for Luffy when they are still looking for the One Piece and the crew knows all about how he feels except for the captain that is completely oblivious to the cook’s feelings.





	1. Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's been a long time since I have posted something here, but I'm back with my favorite ship! Sanlu!  
> This one follows the story of Sanji falling for Luffy and how the crew reacts to it so the chapters will have a different POV, but it won't be difficult to know to which they belong.  
> Also the title is for the BTS song "serendipity" and the chapters' title will be named after some of their songs as well. So all the credits for the titles belong to them!  
> I hope you guys enjoy it!

1\. Euphoria 

He had to admit that he was really tired this time after all that fight. They hadn’t been able to rest in a long time even after escaping from Whole Cake Island. The thought that they would have to battle against one of the Yonko _again_ and this time for real had made everyone tense, except for his captain that never cared about those kinds of things anyways. So, when they had finally won and defeated somehow that monstrous man named Kaido, the whole crew had relaxed a lot.

They were out at sea again like a crew and the alliances were over, but the sentiment of trust still lingered even if the comrades that had accompanied them weren’t going with them anymore. Somehow it was kind of sad because they didn’t know exactly when they would meet and under what circumstances, but they preferred to think they would be amicable with each other after all they had gone through together.

Sanji couldn’t say he was more tired than the rest as all of them had fought like there was no tomorrow (which somehow made all the sense in the world to think that way given who they were fighting against), but he could definitely declare that he was exhausted. Maybe even more than the many times they had disputed with anyone else since they hadn’t taken a break where they could just be themselves in a long a time and because of that the sensation that they were finally free was practically latent in everyone.

It was their fourth day at sea before arriving into an island, but all of them were happy to be together as one of the things that had been the hardest was separating the crew in little groups and only after struggling in many ways being able to reunite. The feeling of happiness because everyone was safe was almost palpable and the usual antics that happened at the Sunny began occurring once again the moment they stepped inside the ship that contained all their dreams.

The anxiousness he had felt ever since finding out about his marriage and that hadn’t stopped not even after running away from Big Mom’s territory had dissipated instantly after winning and knowing that everyone was fine and healthy enough to not spent their whole lives at a hospital. Only some bruises and broken bones were the most terrible things that had cost them, but other than that nothing serious had really befallen. Of course the whole world wanted to catch a piece of them after dealing the final blow to one of the four emperors, but for the time being they were only recuperating so they could keep going their way and achieve what they had desired for such a long time.

Luckily enough for him he had recuperated faster than usual and didn’t have anything worrisome that Chopper would have to watch over for too long or with too much detail. The same couldn’t be said about Luffy and Zoro that had fought to almost death against their opponents, but had emerged victorious after all. The rest were in similar state to him and the only one that was still sleeping to get better was the captain.

The cook knew the younger man was going to wake up that day or tomorrow, so that relieved him a lot. For some reason he felt the necessity of going to see how Luffy was doing even if he was confident in that Chopper was taking care of the captain just fine and didn’t need any help. He went to the sick bay where the doctor preferred to attend his patients and where Luffy was sleeping and resting without noticing it at least every three hours to see if the black haired man had woken up. Whenever someone (specially the doctor) asked why he had come to visit the captain he would answer that he needed to be prepared for the moment Luffy was awake since given how he was he would demand food immediately and it would be tiresome to be cooking with the guy annoying him to get it ready. While it wasn’t a lie, he also knew that it wasn’t exactly that the reason why he went to look for Luffy. It wasn’t that he was worried either, for he trusted Chopper as a doctor and crewmate with his life, but the thought of not having the captain around him for too long was unbearable in a way. It was boring to not listen or see the usually funny yet disastrous things he would say or do even if he didn’t like to admit it; however the strange sensation that it wasn’t only that what he missed about Luffy was disquieting.

Since Chopper was probably the nicest person in the world he told him that when Luffy would wake up the cook would be the first one to know. He had thanked him, but that hadn’t stopped him from visiting him anyways. He didn’t care if the crew gave him weird looks as if they were lost as to why he would go so much to the sick bay, even if he went directly through the dining room. He guessed Chopper had told the others that he was really worried or something, but he felt he was just being a good friend and was maybe more impatient that the rest so he wasn’t particularly bothered by their attitude towards him.

It was the afternoon and they had nothing to do and as he had done the days before he went to see Luffy in hopes the guy would wake up. When he got to where Chopper was, he saw as the captain slept profoundly and it made him want to rest too. While he indeed wished to see the man awake and just loitering around the Sunny he also really liked to see him sleeping without a care in the world. Sanji smiled inwardly thinking about the things the man could be dreaming and he kept looking at him for some time. When he was ready to go though, he saw as Luffy started making gestures with his face and it seemed he was either having a nightmare, was in pain or, better for everyone, was about to wake up.

He called Chopper to come closer and the doctor that was resting on his chair got at his side rapidly. He told him that it seemed Luffy was finally waking up and they both waited for the man to open his eyes. It took some time but he put a hand to rub his eyes and after that he opened them widely and looked everywhere seemingly unsure as to where he was. When he saw them he smiled his usual grin and asked them where they were. Chopper told him that they were in the Sunny safe and that he had been sleeping for four consecutive days. Then Luffy looked surprised and said that he had missed 16 meals as his stomach sounded with clear signs of hunger. He got up in a seating position and stared at Sanji intently to later demand meat in a really loud voice.

Sanji smiled and calmed him down by telling him that he needed to wait a little but not much. The captain smiled back hugely and the cook felt breathless. He left the sick bay to go to the kitchen through the dining room and breathed heavily as his heart beat inside him as if he had run for a long time. He supposed he was too happy to see the man on his feet again, so he didn’t think too hard on it. Instead, he took the meat out of the fridge and started cooking it with haste, but careful to prepare it well. Normally, he would put some vegetables here and there so the man wouldn’t have any vitamin deficit even if Luffy didn’t like them, but this time he didn’t collocate any since it was his own hidden way of congratulating him for winning against that monster.

Once everything was ready he called for the captain to come to the dining room. The guy appeared almost a second later, but the doctor wasn’t done examining him. As Luffy cared a lot more about his food than his own wellbeing Chopper had to check him as he waited for his meat not in the infirmary as he would have desired. He got things ready and put the plate in the table, and before he blinked the meat was almost gone. He was glad to see the man eating so content and for some reason his heart beat strongly again. He also felt butterflies in his stomach and was completely distracted for a moment until Chopper asked him to tell the crew that Luffy had woken up. He nodded and went out to look for anyone to inform them that the captain was up already. He found Usopp and he told him that Luffy was awake and eating. The sniper was about to get in the dining room, but he stopped him since he needed him to tell the rest. Usopp said that he could be the one to voice that to the others and was making his way to get inside again, but Sanji halted him telling him that it couldn’t be him since he was going to be busy cooking probably for the whole day. The younger man seemed to think that it was true and then left screaming that Luffy had woken up.

He got back again and found Luffy in the dining room that was next to the kitchen shouting loudly for more food and Chopper resting in another chair completely outworn by the whirlwind of energy that was the captain. He assumed the guy was fine since otherwise the doctor would still be tending to his wounds. The cook shut Luffy up and told him to wait a little. The man smiled at him and thanked him for the delicious food. He went to the oven and started frying more meat as he tried to focus more on the actual food than his seemingly startled heart and the butterflies that still remained wreaking havoc on his stomach.

Not long passed before he heard the whole crew entering the dining room to accompany Luffy. The man shouted a loud hi to greet them and they contested back but not as strongly as him since they were generally normal people. They all asked how he was and he said he was more than fine with all the meat he would be eating.

When he was done cooking the second round of food he put it on Luffy’s plate quickly so the man would stop making a ruckus for not eating. Then he was back again eating like a beast that hadn’t tasted food for days, which was probably the case anyways. Sanji went back to the oven to prepare more meat fully knowing he would be cooking for quite a long time.

Some time passed and usually the vast majority of the crew would have already left tired of seeing the captain eating with no restrain, but it seemed everyone missed Luffy in their own ways. All of them remained for so long that they preferred to stay and wait for dinner at the dining room since there was no point in going out to come back again. Sanji had to prepare the dishes for everyone so he stopped cooking Luffy’s meat for a while, even if the guy got annoyed. When he was ready he placed the food for everyone including himself on the table and they started eating.

As the crew ate contently, Sanji kept looking at the dish that was in front of him, not feeling quite hungry. He took his fork and started pushing the vegetables aside from the meat. That lasted for some time until Nami asked why he wasn’t eating. Since he didn’t know the reason either he just said that he wasn’t hungry at the moment. Everyone stopped eating and looked at him because he never declared things like that. It was a known fact that the cook always took care of food very strongly and that for him there wasn’t anything like “no time to eat” or “not hungry enough to eat”, so they were baffled by what he said. He knew he was being weird and that even Luffy had stopped eating, so to not keep all eyes on him he ate a piece of meat and then everyone resumed eating.

For the first time since he had woken up, Luffy said that he was satisfied when the rest were done eating too. He knew he would spend a long while washing the dishes but didn’t ask anyone for help since he preferred to be alone. For some reason he wasn’t feeling too good even if he had felt so happy after Luffy had woken up. It probably had to do with the fact that his heart wouldn’t stop beating madly at some points, but he wasn’t sure when exactly that happened.

He was starting to retire the dishes while the crew was standing up of the table to get out to the deck when Nami told Zoro to wash the dishes. The swordsman made a grimace instantly and protested right away, but the woman shut him up and insisted on that he would have to wash the crockery since he had been sleeping all day when he was already fine. Sanji told the navigator that he could do it his own and the ones that haven’t gotten out of the kitchen were perplexed because he would never contradict something Nami said, let alone not make Zoro work out of all people.

Nami looked at him for some time and simply said that she thought he was too tired and that he should rest. He didn’t feel really worn out, just different, so he told Nami that it was fine. Everyone was either gaping or amazed at what was transpiring: Sanji hadn’t overreacted to Nami’s rare show of niceness towards him. The orange headed woman seemed to think something and then told him that it was definite that he would be resting and that Zoro would wash the dishes. It wasn’t like Nami had any authority over any of them really, but he knew better than to fight the woman. He accepted and went out as Zoro complained.

It was already night time and the moon shone brightly over the ocean. It was a beautiful sight, but for some reason he didn’t feel like himself. It was like everything had changed, but he didn’t even know what it was that had shifted. Was it something in the environment or just himself? The atmosphere seemed to be the same as always so it was definitely him. He thought back to how he felt when Luffy had woken up and how his heart had beaten so strongly. He had been so happy at that time, but now he didn’t feel sad, just a little out of place mostly because he was confused.

He sat at the deck and lighted a cigarette. He was on his own, but he didn’t want company so he felt at ease. He spent some time in silence relaxing as the waves moved the Sunny through the seas. He closed his eyes and listened to the briny intently as if that would help him be his usual self. Somehow it seemed like everything was back to normal after a while until he heard someone coming to him.

It was Luffy who came to him with a big smile plastered on his face and just like that all the tranquility that he had been able to acquire went flying and he was back to square one. He felt as his heart beat out of rhythm and how the annoying butterflies that seemed to have made his stomach their home had returned. He wanted to be angry at the man for spoiling the calmness he had felt, but he couldn’t make the smile that formed disappear from his face.  

As the captain approached him he couldn’t help but to make him a space in case he wanted to sit at his side. When he was in front of him, Luffy shook his head and Sanji understood that the man probably wished to just tell him something and then leave. He nodded at him to begin even if he knew the guy would start whenever he wanted.

“Chopper told me that you always visited me when I was sleeping. Thanks for that, Sanji!” Luffy told him straight to the point and he felt as his heart, that was already beating loudly, began beating so hard that he was afraid it would jump out of his ribcage. He also noticed that his cheeks were getting hot as if he had just blushed in front of his captain.

He was speechless, but not because he didn’t know what to respond; a simple “no problem” would suffice and yet he was unable to utter a single word. He stayed silent for some time and Luffy asked him worriedly if he was alright. He snapped out of it and reassured the man that he was okay. The guy stood there watching him and it seemed he wasn’t too convinced by his answer. He preferred to divert the attention from him to what Luffy had initially told him.

“I didn’t do anything anyways. It was Chopper who did all the work. I only went to see if you were already up so I wouldn’t have to be in a hurry while cooking the meat for you” Sanji declared in an obvious way to tranquilize the captain and that he wouldn’t press the topic further.

“It still means a lot to me. And as always, thanks for the food!” He seemed to get that Sanji didn’t want to talk more than what they had and with a smile left the cook alone to his thoughts.

His heart that had calmed down a little while they were talking, resumed its rapid frequency and he was sure he was going to get a heart attack sooner than later. He couldn’t believe that Luffy made him feel so out of breath by just talking to him. It was almost like he was in love.

He felt as a shiver ran down his spine. He tried to laugh, but nothing came out. It just couldn’t be. There was no way _that_ was what made him feel so strange these past few days, specially when the man had woken up.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down since he was clearly freaking out. It had to be just a joke. If what he had just thought about that he was in love with Luffy then the heavens must have really hated him. He couldn’t be in love with his captain. He was a man and he didn’t like men, he liked women that were the most beautiful creatures on earth. It was all too much to accept because it was like he had trespassed some limit and he couldn’t go back to how things were between them. And while it was hard to admit to even himself it made so much sense. The restlessness, the need to see him without a real reason, his erratic heart and the butterflies were sings, if not indicators, that he definitely liked him as more than friends or captain-cook to some extent.

Sanji kept thinking about what he would do with his life from that point on. There was really no going back: he was in love with Luffy, his captain, and he didn’t have a clue on how to behave not even in front of the man in question or the crew. Would he be obvious about his feelings? Would the man find it strange about how he felt? Would he even tell him anyways? Would the rest accept it if they found out? Would the feelings lead to something? Could Luffy feel the same for him?

He had too many questions and doubts inside his head and no answer for any of them. He felt hopeless and as he saw the endless sea that had accompanied him since he was a child he wondered how he was going to be able to sleep that day with all the new information he had engraved now in his heart.


	2. Euphoria II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin knows something is strange with the cook, but before she approaches him she needs to make sure if what she's seeing is real or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter!  
> I had completely forgotten that this fic was set after they fight against Kaido. As none of us know how that will end this will be an AU-canon divergence.  
> Hope you guys like this one :)

Euphoria II:

 

She had seen the cook following a beautiful woman when they were shopping at the island they arrived some time ago. Now he was nowhere to be found and the crew was worried except for Zoro that was only annoyed at Sanji for being irresponsible and not showing up in time at the Sunny. To Robin it was kind of funny that the swordsman was the one to be angry considering he had been late as well, but he had appeared earlier than the blonde so he felt he had the right to be vexed about it. She chuckled and the man gave her a nasty look. Other than that no one uttered a word.

The archaeologist had told the crew that she had seen Sanji following a woman, but that she didn’t see him anymore after that. It seemed she had been the last one to catch a glimpse of him and while it wasn’t unusual for the cook to be after woman, normally that didn’t make him be late to the hours they agreed to get at the ship so they could start their journey again.

Some more time passed and the crew was starting to get really worried of the cook’s whereabouts. Luffy simply said that maybe he was on a new adventure. Everyone hoped the “adventure” as the captain liked to put it was actually not a dangerous one and that he would come back safe and soon.

When the crew was at its limit having waited for past an hour for Sanji they decided to split into teams and go look for the cook. Once it was arranged who would be the ones to stay at the ship and the ones to look out for the blonde, they started to go down the Sunny to finally retrieve the man. As the group that was going to look for Sanji got to the earth and were about to depart to search the island in hopes of finding the cook, the man appeared in front of them.

He looked completely disheveled and his clothes were in disarray, his hair looking as if he had just woken up from a deep slumber. Nami, that was with the team that was going to seek for him, didn’t waste a minute and just grabbed him by the ear to make him go up the Sunny. The man protested by didn’t make an attempt to get away from the navigator’s grip and seemingly accepted his fate. When they arrived at the ship’s deck Nami let go of his ear and he started to accommodate his clothes and hair back to their normal forms. While he did that everyone was expecting for him to give them an explanation as to why he was so late. It seemed he wasn’t going to say anything so Nami was the one to ask directly.

“Why do you look like that and where have you been?” She inquired bluntly, waiting with a frown for the man to speak.

Sanji seemed not too disposed into giving an answer so the silence that had taken over the ship lasted for a while. The one to break the ice was Luffy that asked the cook if he had been in an adventure. The whole crew looked at the captain rather annoyed that he was so naïve, but Sanji looked as if he had found his response.

“Yeah, I was in an adventure. It was incredibly fun, but you guys missed it. Sorry about that” He said without a trace of guilt in his words or demeanor.

Nami and Zoro were visibly displeased by his attitude and the rest were puzzled as to why he would act that way. It was obvious what he had been doing given the information Robin had supplied and the fact that he had been with a woman. What was hard to understand was why the man just didn’t admit it and apologized. The only one that didn’t seem to get anything or be fazed at all at the exchange was of course the captain that only pouted and demanded for Sanji to invite him another time. After what Luffy had said the cook looked torn but still told him that he would. With that he went to the kitchen and the rest were left wondering what had happened.

To Robin everything was strange since the blonde never acted rebellious with any of them and the only time she knew he hadn’t abided to one of the captain’s order had been in Whole Cake Island by what Nami had told her once they were settled. Somehow she had noticed that in the whole month they had been together something was disturbing the cook. She couldn’t explain exactly what it was and while at first there weren’t too many sings this time it had been the most notorious one that something was troubling him. She hadn’t wanted to speak about it to anyone since she preferred to respect the man’s privacy, but she was sure that Nami and Zoro were aware that the cook wasn’t in a good mood. The rest of the crew probably knew to some extent that he wasn’t feeling too good, but she hadn’t listened to any of them speaking about it either. It seemed no one knew how to approach him, so they just hoped the man would be back to normal soon.

The past month Sanji had been even more flirtatious than usual with both Nami and her as well with any woman that appeared in their voyage. At first it hadn’t been bad the gestures towards them, but with time and given the increase in intensity it had become rather annoying and Nami was the most irked about them. They weren’t the only ones angry at the man’s display since the rest of the crew noticed it too. The only one that didn’t seem to care or wasn’t bothered by the blonde’s behavior was Luffy that didn’t apparently understand the situation. Knowing the man though, it was probable he did take notice of what was happening but chose to leave the man alone to fix whatever was pestering him and would only meddle if things got out of hand.

Robin seeing as things wouldn’t be normal for a while decided to go read at the library. She read the whole afternoon and then was called for dinner. She made her way to the dining room and seated as she waited for the rest of the crew to get there and eat. Of course the first one to appear had been Luffy and he requested for Sanji to serve him his meat immediately. The cook had refused and told him to wait like a person and not a beast for the crew to arrive. That had shut the captain up and he had started to sing some song in the funniest way possible. She had started laughing, when she noticed that the cook had been staring at Luffy the whole time. The man seemed transfixed by what was in front of him and she didn’t want to disturb or tell him anything since to her it looked like it was something very personal. Then Luffy seemed aware that Sanji was gazing at him. Since the captain wasn’t known for being delicate he asked him directly why he was looking at him. The man seemed to wake up from his trance and was extremely flustered as he blushed and began stuttering an answer. Once he was calmer he only responded that he had found the song really good. Luffy had thanked him for the nice words and resumed singing. The blonde got back to enlisting the plates.

It wasn’t that the song wasn’t good, but it was weird to hear the cook saying things like that because Luffy evidently wasn’t the best singer out there. She tried to make something out of what Sanji had said and the way he had been looking at Luffy, but a reason as to why he had done those things wasn’t clear. Did it connect somehow to the way the man had been acting the past month? She had a hunch it did, but wasn’t sure in what they were related. If she observed more carefully maybe answers could form.

When the crew arrived at the dining room the cook began serving the dishes. They ate in comfortable silence and once they were done Nami had ordered for Luffy to help wash the dishes as he had ditched the chore the whole month. The guy had pouted and had pleaded for Nami to reconsider the decision; the woman didn’t and made him work.

Robin noticed as Sanji wasn’t very content with the idea and even seemed rather nervous. Seeing that Robin offered to help too as she knew that Luffy washing the dishes was set in stone. The cook stated that it wasn’t necessary since her perfect hands could get ruined by the detergent. She told him that it was alright and that she would help anyways. Then Nami left the three alone and they started with the task.

They stayed in silence until Luffy got bored and began singing like he had done some time ago. Sanji was the one that actually washed the crockery while Luffy passed him the dirty plates from the table and she dried them when they were clean. It seemed everything was going alright when for some reason she stopped her work and observed the interaction between the two men. She stood silent and when she thought it was time to get back to drying the dishes she noticed that Sanji had stayed still with a plate while Luffy held the same dish at the same time. She didn’t understand why he was that way until she paid more attention to where he was looking and realized that their hands were touching a little. Luffy himself looked puzzled by the man’s sudden motionless state. They remained that way until Sanji noticed that they were being watched by Robin and immediately withdraw his hand from the plate. Since Luffy wasn’t holding it too firmly the dish fell to the ground with a loud thud.

The cook turned around clearly embarrassed. His ears were noticeably red and he also didn’t have any more plates on the dishwasher so it was obvious he was hiding his abashment. Robin wasn’t sure what exactly he was baffled about; if being caught staring at their hands or because the dish had broken. Somehow the former made more sense and she began making a theory in her head about the answer to why Sanji was acting the way he was.

Luffy came closer worried about Sanji’s awkward state while she cleaned up the pieces of the plate. The cook seemed to be taking deep breaths to calm himself as Luffy asked him if he was alright. Once the man was more tranquil he turned around and with a smile that was plainly fake reassured him that he was fine. Luffy didn’t seem to buy it and told him that he would wash the remaining dirty dishes with Robin. The man accepted easily, which was strange for him because he never skipped his labor.

The blonde went out of the kitchen and they stayed on their own. Luffy looked troubled by what had happened and then decided to ask Robin what she thought.

“Do you think I should talk with him? He has been a little off these weeks. I have noticed that he’s into women more strongly, but that’s not what worries me. It’s like he’s escaping from something and I thought that to leave him alone would be the best, but now I’m not so sure” He declared while in his features the preoccupation was palpable.

The archaeologist took her time to respond something as she wanted to handle things with caution since she knew things could blow out of proportion if what she thought was really going on was true. When she was content enough with what she would say, she answered, “I think it’s better to give him space to fix whatever it is that is troubling him for the time being. If it looks like things aren’t getter better or are worse, then we should intervene”

The captain seemed to think that was a good idea and told her that he also considered that to be the best course of action. Having decided on what to do with Sanji they continued washing and drying the plates and once they were finished they went out back to the deck.

It was already night and she saw the cook resting in the deck while smoking. It looked like the man was in a better shape than before. She wanted to ask right away if his behavior was caused by Luffy as she suspected it was, but she still needed more proofs. It was true that there were many reasons that were possible answers to his deportment, but the one that her intuition was bent on believing was the one that said there were chances the cook was in love with their captain. The other one that seemed plausible was that the blonde felt guilt towards Luffy after the way he had treated him when in Big Mom’s territory, but somehow that didn’t explain why the man had seemed mesmerized looking at the captain or why he would stare at their touching hands with that much attention. It did explain why she had noticed that the cook sometimes tried to avoid Luffy, now that she was remembering more details. It wasn’t very flagrant because the captain hadn’t spoken about that so it was safe to assume he hadn’t taken notice of it.   

Not knowing what to do or say to the man she opted to sleep and tomorrow observe any more indicators of what was affecting Sanji.

………………………………

When morning came she woke up hurriedly to be the first one to get to the kitchen and watch Sanji’s interactions with Luffy, knowing that the captain would be the fastest to arrive at said place. As she had figured the man was already in place waiting and screaming for his meat. She sat down next to him at the table while the cook tried to shut Luffy up since he was making a ruckus too early.

Everything seemed to be normal until Luffy stood up from his seat to grab some meat anyways since his impatience couldn’t let him wait like a normal person. The cook noticed right away and stopped him instantly. While he put his hands on the captain’s shoulders to halt his attempts at theft Luffy pleaded for him to just give him a taste. The man refused and after some struggle from both parts Sanji was able to stop him. Luffy pouted and crossed his arms, but after reflecting he instead smiled at Sanji and began speaking again.

“It’s just that Sanji’s food is so delicious! I can’t help it. I wish I could eat it all day!” The captain exclaimed happily and with enthusiasm.

Robin witnessed as colors crept over the cook’s face making him blush fiercely. He put a hand in his face to cry to cover it, but it seemed it wasn’t working so he turned around and in a hushed tone said that he was only saying that because he wanted him to give him food. Luffy stated that it was the truth and that he didn’t do it to gain something. Then the crew started to arrive at the dining room to eat and Luffy sat down to wait for the food.

The cook was taking some time and Luffy with Usopp started demanding food, so the man came with their plates first and later with the rest. When he sat down to eat too, Brook asked him why he was so red. It seemed that Sanji’s blush had been so strong he hadn’t been able to tone it down even a bit. The cook looked impossibly more embarrassed than before, but only said that the oven had been too hot. The musician accepted that answer and didn’t inquire further.

While the breakfast continued Robin was now sure what was happening with Sanji: the cook was in love with Luffy, their captain. Somehow she really liked the idea and found it sweet that the blonde liked the younger man so much that he would blush by just an innocent compliment. What she didn’t know yet was why the cook seemed bent on flirting with women if he liked the other man. An idea occurred to her then: maybe Sanji wasn’t able to accept his love for the captain. As she finished her food she decided she would talk with the man.

The Straw hats were finally done eating their breakfast and Sanji was retiring the plates to wash them. Robin knew she had to talk with him in a private place so she offered to help with the dishes. He told her that it wasn’t necessary, but she refused and stayed with him as the rest went out of the dining room, glad that it wasn’t them the ones to help the cook. The man still looked unsure, but ended accepting her in the kitchen with him.

When they were alone the woman didn’t know how to approach the subject as to not scare him, but she also didn’t know how to be delicate, so she opted to be blunt and ask him sincerely.

“Do you like Luffy?” She inquired straight to the point and saw as the blush that had disappeared from the man’s face when they were eating came back in full force.

The cook coughed a little surprised by the question, but it was obvious he was trying to play it cool, so he just answered, “He’s a great friend, so of course I like him”

He continued to wash the plates that were dirty while Robin dried the clean ones that he passed her. Since she knew how he felt she didn’t miss a beat and asked again, “I mean as more than friends, in a romantic way”

Sanji this time choked on air and he let go of the dishes he was washing to cough, but none of them broke. Robin seeing that the man wasn’t recuperating started hitting his back to help him and once he was back to normal he responded to her question.

“What are you talking about? I only see him as a friend and captain” He declared as his voice still sounded strained. It seemed she would have to push the information out of him.

It wasn’t that she was a gossip and wanted to know the information because she would be telling someone else, but because she desired to help him in a way. So she preferred to be direct again.

“I’m only asking you directly so _you_ can tell me, but I already know how you feel so there’s no need to hide it anymore” She told him in the only way she knew: like an arrow straight to the heart.

“I still don’t get what you’re saying at all, Robin. It seriously isn’t that way” He looked so uncomfortable while he denied his feelings that it made the archaeologist almost drop the topic, but she still pressed forward as she knew the man couldn’t continue the way he was acting.

“I’m sure that you like Luffy so it’s hard to see you not accepting it. I only want to help you” She said in calming way as to soothe the man’s apprehension.

“And I really don’t know why you…” The cook stopped talking as the woman looked at him intently, seeing right through his lie. Then began again, “Why are you so intelligent, Robin?”

He put a hand to hide his eyes from Robin and after some time put it away to look at her. He continued speaking, “I thought that if I flirted and hooked up with lots of women no one would figure it out, but when I’m with him I act like an idiot and I’m so obvious”

The cook started rubbing his forehead with his hand in an attempt to subdue his notorious discomfort. Robin felt kind of bad for him so she tried to appease him.

“You aren’t as obvious as you think. While everyone has noticed that you are acting weird, I’m pretty sure no one knows how you feel about Luffy, otherwise they would have approached you already” She stated some facts to him as a way to reassure that for the time being he was doing just fine. Then she wanted to make another point clear. “I see you are trying to hide how you feel by going out with women when you like Luffy, but I don’t get why you are doing it. It’s like you can’t accept how you feel or as if you think it’s something bad. It’s just love, nothing else”

“It’s not that simple. In the first place he’s a man and I have never felt that way for any. Second and more important, he’s my _captain_. It’s like I’m betraying him or something, so I should just forget about him” He said with sadness in his words as he picked a dish to resume washing them.

“That you’re in love with a man isn’t a problem and it isn’t one that you like him either. It’s not treason that you feel that way for your captain. You know he isn’t like that” She told him and put a hand in his arm to ease him.

The man stopped washing the plates and looked at her. He seemed to think some things through and said, “Well, I guess you are right. He has never cared about that kind of thing. Also even if he’s a man he’s really pretty” He stated the last part with obvious affection lacing his words, but he said them in a silent tone while his blush reached even his ears as he directed his gaze down.

The woman chuckled and was happy to see the man accepting how he felt, but she was still curious about something.

“Are you going to tell him?” She asked him while he was back to washing the dishes.

“Probably not now or for the time being. I still need to be more prepared to tell him” He said looking a little troubled, but then continued talking, “There is one thing I’m sure of though: I will not flirt or try to hook up with any woman. I feel like I would be unfaithful to him, which is kind of stupid since we don’t have anything” He laughed humorlessly, but she definitely got what he was trying to say.

“Yet, you don’t have anything yet” She told him with a smile and as he looked at her while washing the remaining dishes she saw as his eyes shone with hope.

He also requested not to tell anyone about what they had spoken and she told him that she wouldn’t. After that they stayed in silence and the crockery was all clean. They both got out to the deck since the cook wanted to be under the sun for some while. She knew he probably wanted to look as Luffy played and made disaster after disaster in the Sunny.

When they were outside she saw as the man’s gaze was already on Luffy’s form and a smile formed on his face. A grin of her own made way to her face as she was happy that the cook had found love in someone completely unexpected.

Who could have thought Sanji liked Luffy? No one, probably but now she was sure of it and she would try to help him in any way possible.


	3. Euphoria III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nami needs to be sure something is going on. Everything indicates it's that way, but she needs proofs and she will get them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter is here! I don't think I have said this before, but new chapters will posted on Wednesdays and Sundays.  
> The story itself doesn't have that many chapters but some of them are rather lengthy.  
> Also I hope you guys like this one!

Euphoria III:

 

She was glad that the man looked normal again, happy even. She just couldn’t understand why and while that didn’t make her lose sleep she still felt incredibly curious. About a week had passed since Sanji had been lost for an hour while they waited for him to comeback in the Sunny and ever since then he was back to his usual self. The days that followed that event that was the climax of the cook’s weird behavior were extremely ordinary as if the man had gotten better of whatever it was that troubled him. She thought the man had released energy to put it in a way, but it didn’t seem to be the case. It was true that if he had hooked up with some woman in that island there were high chances he felt incredible happiness considering how he was, but for that to last the whole week was strange. The man was a womanizer and was insatiable in his liking for women and yet it was like he had forgotten about them. It wasn’t like she missed that of him, but it was disconcerting in a way. It also wasn’t that he had stopped being polite to them, but that was exactly what he was: _only_ polite. He didn’t try to flirt with her or Robin and it seemed no one other than her noticed because he still treated them so nicely that it was hard to perceive.

Nami had tried talking with Robin since she should have noticed too, but the woman had told her that she just found him to be happy. That was all she had said and somehow she had the suspicion the archaeologist knew more than what she let on. Still she didn’t wish to butt in business that weren’t hers, so she didn’t ask anyone else as to not make a big deal and maybe get the man in trouble. That didn’t change the fact that she would get at the heart of the matter anyway.

The more the navigator looked around for proofs or possible solutions to her curiosity the more she found one thing in common: Luffy. The way the cook behaved in front the captain was kind of different, but she didn’t know exactly what that had to do with the man’s overjoy. She couldn’t quite get why the younger guy was the cause of Sanji’s new found content, but she was sure he held the ultimate clue to the mystery that was the cook lately.

One could say she was just being a tattletale, but she really wanted to know what was going on with her friend’s life. If he had found something that made him happy then she was glad too. It was probably more to do with Sanji not telling her and hiding things from her what was bothersome. It possibly wasn’t something that would blow up as the way things did when he had hidden he was a prince even if he hadn’t meant to, but she still felt she should know. It was definitely selfish from her, yet her fear that it might be something serious outweighed other rational thoughts. It couldn’t be anything bad, but what if it was something important. But what could it be?

She didn’t wish to talk to the man directly and start accusing him of things that were maybe just in her imagination, so she preferred to wait patiently and keep observing how things developed.

The woman started her plans of keeping an eye on Sanji and Luffy’s interactions for the day as she prepared for breakfast. Once she was ready she hurried to the dining room even if Sanji hadn’t called for them yet. She didn’t care if he hadn’t; she needed to see how things went as she knew the captain would be the first one to arrive when the cook told them things were set for them to eat. So, she made her way to the where the blond was and expected for the man to start saying pompous things about her beauty, but they never came and she was only greeted with politeness. She thanked him for the nice words as she sat at the table under the man’s scrutiny that didn’t seem to get why she was there. Since he kept staring at her she told him that she was really hungry and wanted to be the first one to eat. The cook looked troubled by her request and explained to her that normally the one to eat first was Luffy because he was too loud when he didn’t get food.

While that was in some cases true, usually the first ones to be served would be Robin and her, not Luffy. So, the navigator’s hunch that the man was treating the captain differently was correct. She didn’t know for what purpose yet, but she would soon find out.

She accepted, but remained seated where she was expecting for Sanji to call the crew for breakfast. She waited some time and not much passed before the cook was yelling at the crew to get their meals. As she had planned the first one to appear had been Luffy that came screaming that he needed meat immediately. The blond told him to shut up, but he kept screaming.

Sanji got closer to Luffy to calm him down and he managed to silence him. Unlike what she would have imagined the man, instead of rolling his eyes at having to deal with such an annoying captain, kept staring at the younger guy with a small smile until he noticed that Nami was giving him a weird look. Then he turned around and resumed preparing the plates.

When the crew finally arrived Sanji came with Luffy’s dish in one hand and hers in the other. The cook lingered a while as if waiting for what the other male would say. When Luffy tasted the first piece of meat he declared that it was delicious and then, and only then, the blond went to take the rest of the plates.

She started to eat in silence while she saw that the cook was eating too, but that kept looking at the captain like he had done before. For what reason she didn’t know, so she decided that in the time she had to rest while she wasn’t busy making sure the Sunny was navigating correctly she would observe what was going on.

When they were done she ordered Luffy to wash the dishes with her. The guy protested but she didn’t care; she needed to know what was transpiring. They took all the plates and put them in the dishwasher. Luffy assumed that was all what was needed of him and was making his way to get out but Nami grabbed his ear and made him stay to at least dry the plates once Sanji was done cleaning them.

The woman stood behind them waiting for any indicator of something new, but nothing happened. Luffy complained that she wasn’t doing anything, but she told him she was watching over his work, which made the man shut up somehow. She was getting tired of seeing that no notorious interaction was happening so a brilliant idea appeared on her mind.

She raised her arms a little and with all the force she could gather she put her hands at the men’s side and pushed them towards each other. Since they were beside the other they landed sideways and crashed strongly. They managed not to hit their heads because Luffy was shorter than Sanji and when they were about to fall the cook held onto the captain to keep the balance. After finding enough stability they stood up correctly still on the other’s arms and stayed looking at each other not knowing what had happened.

That’s when Nami noticed the unbelievable: Sanji was blushing so madly that it even went to his ears and neck. Some time passed and they were still staring at each other until Luffy rubbed his head with his hands and started asking Nami why she had done that. Sanji on the other hand kept looking at Luffy intently and only stopped when Nami began speaking.

“Some mosquitoes were on your arms and I had to kill them before they stung you” She shrugged and wasn’t sure how she had managed to lie so fast.

“Oh, thank you so much!” Luffy exclaimed happily even if he still touched his head in a soothing way.

Sanji nodded at her and thanked her too. The cook wasn’t blushing anymore and she still couldn’t believe what had happened. They continued washing the dishes in silence and once they were done Nami and Luffy went out of the kitchen to the deck. The blond remained on the same place with the excuse he needed to read a recipe for a new plate. It was obviously a lie, but she had too many things on her mind to care.

She went to the bathroom because she wanted to be alone and since she knew that Robin was probably at the library, she opted to go to the former. Once she closed the door of the bathroom she put both hands over her mouth to conceal a scream from escaping. She looked at the mirror as her mind tried to register what she had witnessed.

It couldn’t be. It had to be something else. Yes, she was probably assuming things too soon. There was no way Sanji, that _ladies’_ man, liked Luffy. It made no sense and yet everything seemed to point towards that. Maybe he had only blushed because he was embarrassed for being pushed so suddenly. No, it didn’t sound right at all. Who got that red over being pushed? It wasn’t about being shoved against someone; it was about _who_ that person was.

The stares began making sense too. The man always looked at the captain a little too much and a little too long for anyone that didn’t like someone. The way he lingered to hear his opinion about the food he prepared and how he had begun to treat Luffy different even if subtly also connected to the other things. Was that the reason why the cook was so happy as of lately? Was it because he liked Luffy so much that he felt that content? Somehow the thought that the blond man liked Luffy was very interesting to her and surprisingly cute.

Since she only had a theory she still needed to prove it for it to be real. As she opened the faucet to wash her face and hands an idea made way into her mind. It was wicked, even cruel, but with that she would find out if the cook had feelings for Luffy and could test if they were strong enough. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Sanji, but the man was known for being a womanizer and she didn’t want to see him making her captain suffer.

She turned off the water and started drying her face and hands with a towel. She wasn’t particularly impulsive but she wished to know quickly if her conclusions were right, so she got ready to put her plan into action. Knowing that the cook would be alone at the kitchen she went there with her mind made up on doing this. If she had gotten it all wrong she would be in big trouble and would have to back down from it faster than lighting.

Hoping she was correct about this she went inside the kitchen. As she had planned the man was by himself and, strangely enough, he was indeed reading a book that contained recipes by what it said on its cover as he had claimed when she had left with Luffy. The cook noticed her presence and closed the book. He asked if she needed anything and she told him that they needed to speak. The man looked worried, but waited for her to start.

She took a deep breath and gulped under the blond man’s strong gaze. She really couldn’t believe she was doing this. If she had slipped then this could be the last time they would be talking normally, but she still went on with her plan.

“I have been thinking, Sanji and now I’m sure that this is the right choice. I know how you feel about me so this can’t be wrong” She said looking directly into the man’s eyes and saw as the guy was completely confused by what she was telling him.

“What are you talking about, Nami?” The cook asked her looking puzzled.

“About this” She said while she got closer to the man in a way that could only be interpreted as intimate. She could either make it so they would hug or kiss, but of course she would put an end to her movements if she realized the man wasn’t stopping and she had gotten everything wrong.

Luckily for her, the man did stop her by putting a hand on her shoulder gently. He looked extremely nervous and it seemed he didn’t know what to say, so she pressed to get her answer.

“Why are you pushing me away? I thought you felt the same” She inquired in the most genuine way, even if everything she was saying was one big lie. She felt kind of bad for playing with the man, but that didn’t stop her.

“I’m not too sure about this, but do you mean if I like you? Since when do you even like _me_?” He asked her with worry in his features. It seemed he didn’t believe what was happening at all.

“That doesn’t matter. Do you like me?” She questioned with confidence, ready for whatever the cook would respond.

“No, I’m sorry but no” He contested sadly, but completely sure of his answer. That was probably enough to confirm her suspicions, but she needed to hear the truth from the man’s lips.

“Why?” She said looking for a response in his eyes that looked lost.

He seemed to think it over, like pondering if what he was going to say was a good idea. He took a deep breath and looked directly into Nami’s eyes as if to show how sincere he was going to be.

“I like someone else” He stated with sorrow in his eyes.

Nami couldn’t believe it. Even if she had discovered the truth indirectly, listening to the cook saying it was something else; it made it real. She put both hands to cover her mouth and she knew her eyes had widened. Sanji was by her side instantly after seeing how she was, asking if she felt alright. She said the first thing that came into her mind, but since she had her hands covering her mouth the cook couldn’t hear her. He asked her what she had said and she repeated it after taking her hands out of the way.

“You really do like him! I can’t believe it. It’s surreal” She exclaimed and by the look the blond was sporting he was slowly getting what she meant by that.

“What are you talking about?” He queried with obvious anxiousness filling his words and demeanor. It was like he was afraid of where this was going, but she needed to tell him that he could trust in her.

“I’m sorry for doing this to you, but I didn’t know how else to approach you. Maybe I should have just asked you directly instead of this performance I made you go through. I don’t like you, Sanji. I did this to be sure you liked Luffy. I’m really sorry by the way I did it, but please be reassured that you have a friend that supports you on this” She saw as the man’s eyes widened after she told him that she knew how he felt and as a blush appeared on his face. It was amazing that not even once when she was “flirting” with him he blushed, which proved to Nami that the cook liked him a lot more than what she initially thought.  

They remained silent for some time and Nami kept waiting for an answer from Sanji. The man didn’t seem to want to talk at all and she was about to speak again, when the cook sighed and began talking.

“There’s no denying it, is it?” He looked completely exhausted and she felt really bad for pushing him into admitting something he probably wasn’t ready to tell someone else.

“I’m sorry for playing with you. I just wanted to know” She said one last time.

“Don’t worry. It’s okay” He smiled a little to her, but his grin was tired and that made her feel incredibly guilty. Sanji looked at the floor and after some time looked up as if curious about something. “Am I too obvious? Is it easy to know how I feel?”

There was apprehension in his tone of voice, so she told him rapidly, “No, you aren’t. It’s only obvious if you pay attention. If I hadn’t been looking for it, or had provoked it, I still wouldn’t know”

That seemed to ease him and he smiled again this time more naturally. Then he asked for her to keep quiet about what she knew. She told him that he could be sure that no one would find out through her and he thanked her.

She decided it was best to leave the man alone and when was about to go a question popped up in her mind.

“Does anyone know about this?” She inquired and hoped that someone did so they could talk about it freely. It wasn’t that she was a gossip; it was that it was too much to process on her own.

“Only Robin” She was glad the other woman was in the known too. Since they slept in the same room they could talk without trouble.

Then something else filled her curiosity, so she asked him, “Are you going to tell him?”

“Not for now. I just don’t feel it’s the right time yet” He answered with nervousness about the future.

“Whenever you choose it’s the right time, I’m sure you will make him really happy since you like him a lot” She smiled and started feeling emotional.

Sanji smiled again, but seemed unsure about something. He then declared, “I don’t like him. I’m in love with him, Nami” The blush that had subdued after some time when they were talking came back to his face.

If Nami had felt emotional before now she was crying. She put a hand to wipe the tears away as the cook freaked out not knowing why she was that way. When the tears weren’t falling down, she hugged the man tightly and the blond responded in the same fashion.

“I’m so happy for you! I can’t believe the man that was after so many skirts is in love with his captain!” She said the last part too loudly, and he shushed her while he looked around if anyone was near there or had listened.

He thanked her and then they let go of the other. Content by everything she had found out that day she decided to finally leave the man alone to his thoughts.

When she was outside the kitchen she smiled inwardly. She felt as her eyes started to water again. She went closer to the rail of the ship and looked at the ocean. She couldn’t believe that two of the people she loved so much, cared so deeply for, might begin something together. She knew she was being probably too hurried about this given the fact that she didn’t think Luffy felt that way yet. But that was the point; the captain didn’t feel that way _yet_. With time and determination from the cook she was sure they would end up together and that made her blissful.

With those thoughts on her mind she made her way into the library to study her maps. She looked at the ocean one last time and entered the place with a smile on her face that didn’t disappear for a long while.


	4. Euphoria IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro jumps to conclusions too fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This chapter was hard to write at first, but at the end I had lots of fun because Zoro is fun to write.  
> Also this is the last part of Euphoria. The rest will have different names.  
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

He got up that day rather late as he could see the sun shining brightly in the sky. He wasn’t surprised as he normally got up at this hour if someone didn’t wake him. Usually some of the guys would wake him, but this time maybe he had been sleeping too deeply and hadn’t gotten up anyways

He went to the kitchen in hopes the blond would give him something, but he knew the other guy would complain a lot about it. He entered the place and saw that the man was reading some book. When he made his presence known the man, that seemed engrossed in what he was surveying, got startled and closed what he was reading immediately, almost as if trying to hide it from him. As he seriously didn’t care one bit what the cook could be reading in his leisure moments he asked him for food. The blond man started to whine like he had nothing else to do, but he only answered him that it wasn’t his fault that no one had woken him up. The man rolled his eyes but complied nonetheless, saying that he would have to wash his own dish. Then the cook told him to wait.

Zoro waited standing while the other man heated up what he assumed was his plate. Sanji was looking nervous by him being there, but he couldn’t decipher why. The man had been a little off the past two months but he didn’t know the reason. He had been into wooing women a lot more than usual for some time, but then that changed and he had been strangely happy for almost a month. It wasn’t that he kept tabs on the cook’s humor or anything like that; it was that he was too obvious and the change too drastic. It also seemed no one other than him noticed so maybe the man’s behavior wasn’t that odd. At first the crew did take notice of the blond man’s attitude since he was incredibly annoying while flirting with every passing female, but as he had stopped and was now just content for whatever cause they didn’t care anymore.

When the food was hot enough to be eaten the cook began pouring it into a plate. While the man did that he couldn’t help but to look at what Sanji was reading since he was giving him his back. He directed his gaze to the cover of the book and read the title of it. It said “How to get to someone’s heart with food”. He wasn’t all that surprised, but it sounded rather bizarre for a book. He saw as the man turned around and caught him checking the book. The guy seemed embarrassed but other than handing him his food he didn’t say anything. Once he was done he washed his plate and left the man alone.

Somehow it was strange to see the cook looking so abashed over being caught reading a simple book. Maybe the title gave away what he was trying to do. The title did say it was to get to someone’s heart with food and he was a cook, so perhaps he was intending to do that. As long as his efforts weren’t directed towards him he was okay with whatever the guy was trying to pull.

Still, something seemed off. The cook wasn’t one to be embarrassed about those types of things, if anything he was proud of his never ending flirting. Was it that this time he wanted something serious with one of the women of the crew? He discarded that idea quickly since the man wasn’t one for anything that lasted long or with just one person. Maybe he desired to woo the females of the ship by giving them food in a more up front way.

Happy with that train of thought, he stopped thinking about the man altogether and went to nap.

…………………………….

He heard as the cook yelled for them to get their dinner. He put the weights he was holding on the ground and went to the dining room. He was one of the last ones to get there and so was served last. That much he expected, but that didn’t matter to him since he had food.

Most of them ate in amicable silence while Luffy, Usopp and Chopper talked about some big fish they had captured that afternoon. Everything seemed normal and he was quite glad for that. Ever since entering the New World things have been nothing short of hectic and having moments to just relax was calming. He kept listening and heard as the cook began talking too.

“Thanks for capturing that fish. You guys worked really hard. Specially Luffy, that I’m sure pulled the thing with his strength while the rest only looked” Sanji stated in a really weird tone. If he didn’t know better he would say he was praising Luffy for some reason. Meanwhile it was probably true that the one that had applied the most force was the captain it was kind of cruel to say the rest haven’t done much.

Everyone stayed quiet after that and stared at the blond. Nami was giving him meaningful looks and it seemed the man understood whatever the woman was trying to communicate him. Then he saw as the guy got all red in the face and offered them dessert in an obvious way to escape the situation. He went to retrieve the food and the crew was left to wonder what that had been. Zoro looked at Nami since the navigator seemed to know whatever was going on, but the orange head just diverted her gaze somewhere else.

When they were done eating everyone started to leave the dining room and the only ones staying behind were Sanji and Nami that had offered to help wash the dishes. He thought it would be so they could talk about the man’s strange choice of words and lingered at the door for a little in hopes they would speak and he could hear something. It wasn’t that he was a gossip or anything like that; he was just surprised. He stood there for some time but no one said anything until the cook yelled at him to get out of the dining room. Damn it all and that stupid observation haki.

He went out and decided that it was good to sleep so he headed to the men’s room. No one was there so he laid on his bed and put the covers over him. He drifted off to sleep and when the rest entered the bedroom he woke up because they were being loud. He had opened his eye to start shutting them up, but when he did he noticed that someone was very quiet. He observed as the cook stood there looking at something as if hypnotized. He directed his gaze to what the man was staring but only found Luffy laughing about some joke Usopp had told him.

Sanji noticed that he was looking at him and practically fled out of the room. He wanted to run and catch him so the man would talk, but he was too sleepy and remained on his bed trying to figure out what had made the blond man so nervous he had to escape.

………………………………

Zoro felt as a hand shook him. He opened his eyes and saw that it was Chopper that was trying to wake him up so he would go eat breakfast. He thanked him and then got up to go with the doctor to the dining room. When they arrived they noticed that there was a huge ruckus in the kitchen. It was Luffy that was trying to pry something that Sanji was holding on his back. By the look on the cook’s face it was something important since he was also blushing.

The man tried to push the captain away with one hand while with the other he held whatever he was hiding. Luffy yelled that he wanted to see what was so interesting the cook was reading, but the man told him that it was nothing he should care about. Then he turned around quickly, opened a pantry where there were more books and put the book he had in his hands to rapidly disarray all the books that were already there and closed the storeroom. He turned back to face the captain and as he crossed his arms he asked the younger male since when did he start caring about books if he never read them. Luffy declared that he did if the books put such a big smile on the cook’s face. Sanji’s eyes widened and the man’s blush extended to even his ears and neck. Some time passed and the black haired man got closer to the blond. Somehow that put the man even more nervous and he turned around again. He opened the faucet and splashed water on his face as the crew didn’t know what was wrong with him.

Luffy got worried and started asking Sanji if he felt bad or something. He faced him again and told him that he was fine, but that he didn’t want him sneaking around his things. The captain accepted with a smile and asked for meat to which the man complied with a small smile of his own. It seemed they were on a world of their own for some time and as he looked around he saw that Robin and Nami had smiles on their faces too. The rest looked just as confused as him and if it hadn’t been for Usopp that coughed to wake them from the trance they were living in, they would have stayed staring at each other for who knows how long.

After that they sat and waited for the cook to serve the plates. When he had everything ready he carried the dishes and they began eating. He couldn’t deny that he was rather interested in whatever it was that the blond was dealing with. He had many questions and as he ate he kept looking at the man in case something slipped and he would end up knowing. Was it something serious? Was it something bad or threating to the crew? Was it like that time he was going to marry? Did he have more secrets? He preferred to say he was interested instead of worried because he didn’t worry about the cook, he only cared if the crew was somehow in danger and that was all he would admit.

When they were done Nami offered to help wash the dishes and he accepted it easily. It seemed they were going to talk again like they had done the day before. He knew better than to try to stick around and see if he would catch something so he just left with the rest of the crew. He didn’t want to ask anyone else if they had noticed the blond man’s strange behavior and how it seemed that Nami and probably Robin knew the possible cause. Somehow he had hunch it was better to observe how things went and then ask directly the cook.

He went to the crow’s nest to train and while he grabbed the weights he started to think about the many times Sanji had looked weird, nervous, extremely happy, abashed or anything in between and came to a conclusion: he got like that usually around Luffy. The only thing he couldn’t connect to the rest was that time when he caught him reading that book to get to someone’s heart. But other than that the cook was always acting kind of strange around the captain. Not all the time, as it looked he could contain or suppress whatever it was he felt for the black haired man. And even if he had been able to discern a clue, he still didn’t have a possible cause.

Thinking back the guy did seem to be a little off ever since the whole crew reunited, but he wasn’t sure if he had been that way since even before they met. They hadn’t met in quite some time and they had fought for their lives against Kaido so they seriously couldn’t begin to pay attention to the other’s state of mind. Not that he did when he had time; it was just that he felt this was something different. The more he thought about it, the more confused he got. What exactly could be so distinct now in the relationship between the captain and the cook? From what he had heard he knew that they had fought at some point and that they had made up after that. He wasn’t too happy that Sanji had disputed Luffy since no matter what he was their captain, but he hadn’t been there and so couldn’t really get involved in something he knew next to nothing about.

As he kept training more ideas flooded his mind. Maybe the cook was somehow still mad with Luffy and he didn’t want to be in the crew anymore? It didn’t make much sense since if he wanted to he would have just left. Then what could it be? What if it was the complete opposite and the guy felt guilty for having fought with the younger male? Maybe he was treating Luffy differently because he felt he needed to repay him or something. That still didn’t quite add up since sometimes he _looked_ at the other man strangely. It was okay to feel bad about something, but to be that troubled to the point of staring at someone in a different way was not understandable. Was it that he felt so bad that he couldn’t even look at the captain in the eye anymore?  It couldn’t be that either given the fact that he looked at the man quite a lot if he thought about it carefully. It wasn’t in a creepy way either, but he seriously couldn’t describe it to be honest.

He felt as he began to sweat. It was better to train with the mind completely fixed on it, but he couldn’t stop thinking about what was going on. He felt like an old lady wanting to know every single thing that happened on the ship, but it wasn’t that he was a gossip, he was actually worried about the crew. Not about that stupid cook. He would never be worried about that guy.

There was also the fact that Nami and Robin seemed to know what was transpiring, but what could be so secret they would know and not the rest? Did he have more trust in them? Or did they ask him directly? Should he go do the same and ask him? Should he ask Luffy instead? Was Luffy even conscious of the way Sanji was behaving around him? He had the impression he kind of did but it seemed it didn’t bother him in the least. He also thought that it would be better to let the captain aside for the time being. And while he thought that, at the same time he got worried for the man’s safety. What if it was something dangerous for him and the crew? But that didn’t sound right since Nami and Robin were involved in that too. But what if they were all scheming something? What if they were plotting something like a mutiny? But for what purpose? Sanji wasn’t one to be ambitious…But Nami definitely was and Robin was intelligent so if she thought Nami had chances of becoming the next person in charge she would most surely help. And Sanji was a womanizer so to convince him shouldn’t have proved to be difficult at all.

He let the weights he was lifting on the ground and sat on a chair to think things through. He seriously trusted the crew with his life, but what if something had changed? It was harsh to think that way but they were all pirates at the end of the day. He got up and made up his mind: he couldn’t extend this any longer. He needed answers and needed them now. He had been waiting for almost a month but what if this was something life threating? The cook would have to respond to him whether he liked it or not.

Zoro went back to the kitchen and hoped Nami would be there too because that would make things quicker. Some hours had passed since breakfast but there was still a long time before lunch. He came inside and saw that the blond was again reading. The man seemed to notice his presence and turned the book he was reading around so the title couldn’t be read. Reasons like that made the swordsman so suspicious.

The cook looked at him strangely and by the scowl in his face it was clear he didn’t want him there.

“What are you doing here, moss head? Lunch time isn’t anywhere soon” Sanji asked him completely annoyed and used that sarcastic tone he used when talking to him.

The green haired man got closer to the table the blond was reading his book and grabbed the object fast and turned it around to see the title. It read “How to get to someone’s heart with food” on the cover. The man, that was seated, stood up and started yelling why he had done that.

“Because I need answers! And you will tell me right now what’s going on!” He exclaimed angrily, but tried to control himself since he didn’t want to blow things out of proportion for now.

“What answers? This is a simple book! Also I don’t need to tell you anything. You aren’t my boss” The cook spoke with disdain, but it was noticeable he was controlling himself too.

“Don’t play dumb with me. You know what I’m talking about” He said in an accusing way because he didn’t want to be in the dark anymore.

“What are you even saying? Did you hit your head or something? Go find Chopper if it’s like that” The man sat down and grabbed his book to start reading it again.

He wasn’t having any of it though, so he closed the book with his hand and Sanji started shouting again while he stood up once again. He shut him up by saying one thing.

“Don’t try to fool me cause I know that you are having some kind of trouble with Luffy” He stated with his eyes narrowed and saw as the man went pale. He needed to take advantage of the blond man’s state and pressed on, “I have seen the way you stare at him all the time. Don’t think for a second that I don’t know what’s going on”

Sanji stayed quiet and stammered so much nothing could be heard other than noise.

Zoro got more annoyed than what he already was and blinded by rage said the first thing that came into mind, “With this I can confirm my suspicions. You are preparing a mutiny with Nami and Robin” He finished by pointing a finger at him.

He noticed as the man’s face went from one of complete nervousness and even terror to one of disbelief. He put a hand in his forehead and started again.

“Are you stupid?” The way he said it while looking at him as if he was the most idiotic creature in the world was making his theory fall into pieces soon. The blond continued, “How would you even come up with that? I would never do that to Luffy. I mean we would never” He looked extremely sad by the way he was saying it. Then it seemed he remembered something. “Have you told Luffy about this dumb idea of yours?”

He looked incredibly distressed over the captain thinking that he was planning something like what he had thought so maybe he had indeed jumped to conclusions too soon. That didn’t mean that Zoro thought there wasn’t something fishy still there.

“No, I haven’t. I preferred to ask you first, but I guess that’s not what’s going on” He said apologetically.

“Thanks” The blond smiled a little and looked more relaxed to Zoro, which made it weirder and gave more reasons to the swordsman to continue finding out about Sanji’s problem.

“But you do have to tell me what’s going on, you know?” Whatever rest the cook had found disappeared immediately after Zoro told him that.

“Nothing is going on! Nothing” The man said to him and looked at him with confidence as if that would make him go away.

They stood in silence and it seemed the blond thought everything was settled since he started to sit down to read. Not a second passed and before he touched the chair Zoro spoke up.

“Well, you don’t have to tell _me_ necessarily. Maybe you can talk with my swords”

He smiled and took his swords out as the cook stopped in midair and got back to a standing position and came closer to him.

“Please don’t do this. You are making wrong assumptions. Nothing is going on” Sanji was almost reaching the pleading tone and that was so different to the man he knew that it made it even more obvious that something was definitely happening.

“Since when do you say please to me? See? Something weird is happening here and you better tell me now or I start slicing you to get the truth” He warned him and saw as the man seemed to think it over.

Nothing happened and he was ready to fight against the cook if needed to. He began making a stance to cut the blond, but the man put a hand in the air as a way to indicate peace. He put the same hand in his forehead and took a deep breath to calm himself. He waited patiently and the guy spoke.

“Okay, I’ll tell you. But you can’t tell anyone, you hear me?” He asked Zoro and looked around as seeing if there was someone listening to them. Then he continued, “It’s nothing like a mutiny. I would never do something like that to Luffy. It’s quite the opposite actually…”

The man stayed quiet for a while. He took a deep breath again and he noticed how the blond man’s face got all red. He couldn’t for the life of him know what was going on if the man didn’t tell him. He gave him some time and the cook told him while looking at him in the eyes.

“I’m in love with Luffy and I think I have it bad for him” He put a hand again to his face, trying to hide a little his blush.

Zoro was astonished. What in the world had Sanji said? His mouth hanged open and he didn’t know what to say. How would this happen? Wasn’t he a womanizer? Luffy for all he knew was a man so it didn’t make any sense. He needed to be sure he hadn’t heard it wrong.

“You are saying that you are in love with Luffy? How could that happen? Aren’t you into women?” He asked with all the disbelief he could muster. If this was a joke then it was a very bad one.

“Yes, that’s what I’m saying. I don’t know how it happened. He just treated me so nicely back in Whole Cake Island that I think that’s one of the main reasons, but it’s probably more than that. I don’t even care if he’s a man at this point. I seriously like him” He said while looking directly into his eyes and in a sincere way. This was really happening.

He now believed the cook. It seemed he was serious about this, but he still had more questions.

“And what are you going to do about it? Are you going to tell him or something?” He inquired since he was becoming more worried than he liked to admit. If things went wrong this could put an end to a really special friendship, but at the same time if things went well maybe something entirely new could start. He didn’t want to say he preferred that outcome, but it was definitely better than the former.

“I think I should tell him. I have waited long enough and I can’t handle these feelings anymore. They have become so obvious that even you noticed something was going on” He didn’t like how he made sound the last sentence, but he didn’t want to fight with the man.

“Do you have a plan or something?” He really didn’t know why he was asking the man this but he felt the need to know.

“I have been cooking food that’s a little bit different to the ones I serve you, but it seems he hasn’t noticed it. I try to tell him in subtle ways, but he doesn’t pay attention to it at all. I bet I could give him food made with what’s left on the trash and he would still say that’s delicious” He said the last part with his eyes shining and a dreamy face. It was so weird to see the man looking like that because of their captain out of all people.

Something then clicked in his head. “Then that’s why you have been reading that book, right?” He pointed to the book that was spread open in the table.

“Yes. Robin is the one that handed it to me actually” That explained why the woman knew about what was happening then.

“So Nami and Robin know?” Zoro asked anyways.

“They are so intelligent that of course they knew right away” He said with a small smile and then seemed to be reminded of something. “Please promise me that you will not tell anyone about this. Only if I do confess you can talk freely about it. The crew will end up finding out anyways if I do it”

It was weird to see the man asking him for something. He never did it. He was too proud for that and yet here he was requesting that from him. That alone proved that his feelings were real, but that didn’t mean they were reciprocated by Luffy that all he had in his head was meat and becoming the Pirate King. He felt he needed to make that clear to the other man.

“You do know that even if you feel that way about Luffy, there are high chances he doesn’t feel the same, right?” He felt kind of bad saying that, but it was the truth and the cook needed to know it.

“Yes, I’m well aware. I’ll manage somehow. It isn’t treason to feel that way about him” He said as if trying to convince both Zoro and himself that his decision was the right one.

He didn’t know if it was the right choice or the right time, but who was he to deny him telling the captain how he felt? Other than being preoccupied that things might go wrong and it wasn’t well accepted his confession and that it ended up in a way affecting the crew, he couldn’t really meddle in business that weren’t his.

He felt they had nothing more to talk and then left the man with a nod to indicate that he would keep his promise and not talk. The blond nodded back and resumed reading the book.

He went out of the kitchen and felt as his head was about to explode with all the new information he had gathered. He had come to demand answers of a possible mutiny and boy had he been wrong about the whole thing. As the cook had said it was the total opposite and he was actually in love with Luffy so of course a betrayal was out of the map. Maybe he was really stupid because if he thought about it was pretty obvious given the books he had been reading and the way he acted. He felt embarrassed that he had thought they were going to revolt the crew instead of seeing the notorious clues. In his defense he knew next to nothing about love issues, but the way the blond behaved was easy to recognize even for someone that had zero knowledge like him. If he had come up with no conclusion it would have been better to then ask Sanji directly, but he had already screwed up and had no way to really fix it other than by not telling anyone about the real extent of the man’s feelings. If someone asked he would play dumb since lying was out of the question. He sucked at that and he would be caught red handed while doing it.

With that in mind he went to train to the crow’s nest hoping that things would go well and ready to let out some of the energy he had accumulated in his body.

……………………………………..

He had been fighting for hours with those pirates and even if they were strong they hadn’t been as powerful as Kaido’s men by any means. It didn’t imply that he had defeated them in one strike with his swords, but they were a lot easier to beat than other enemies he had encountered before.

He had some wounds on his body, but they would get healed quickly and Chopper would only to have to patch them so they wouldn’t get infected. From what he could see the rest of the crew was in good shape too and they would need a treatment similar to his. They were all taking a rest from battling so hard and having to flee from that island so as the ocean rocked the Sunny he felt as he started to relax.

He was seated on the deck watching the waves as the sun bathed him with its rays. As he viewed the whole horizon he noticed that Luffy was resting in his favorite spot on the ship: the Sunny’s head. He looked at the man and saw that he was thinking about something as his gaze seemed lost. He had a smile on his face so it was probably something good and not worrying in the least. It was strange to see the man thinking about anything deeply since that was clearly not his way of dealing with things, so he felt the necessity to ask what was on his mind and got closer to him.

He waited for the captain to get down and talk to him. When he did he inquired why he seemed to be thinking something. The man gave him a smile and when he was about to speak they noticed that the cook was getting closer to them too. Luffy waited for him to approach them to begin saying what was on his mind. In a way he felt like intruding a moment meant for only those two as he knew about the man’s feelings. There was also the look the cook had on his face as he walked towards them; it was like watching a moth getting near the light. He wasn’t even sure the man had noticed he was with Luffy as it seemed that was all he was thinking.

When he finally reached them Luffy began telling him what the swordsman had asked him and then began his response.

“I was thinking that we’re getting closer and closer to the One Piece. It’s almost unbelievable, but it’s really happening!” He exclaimed with happiness lacing every word. Then he continued, “Those pirates were after us because they think we have a great chance to find the One Piece and wanted to steal the road poneglyphs from us, but you guys have grown so strong that they couldn’t do anything! I’m so happy for having met you all” He said with a big smile directed to both of them.

He smiled back and then noticed that Sanji was looking at the ground with an unreadable face. It didn’t last long and Luffy didn’t seem to take notice of it since the man looked up with a smile of his own as he ruffled the captain’s hair with fondness. The black haired man laughed well-naturedly and after a while the cook stopped and went his way. It was weird but Zoro felt that the man was a mix of sad and happy at the same time so he followed him to the kitchen.

Sanji didn’t seem to care that he was behind him and when they reached the kitchen he turned around as he lighted a cigarette. He looked at him expecting for the swordsman to speak. Since he didn’t know what exactly to ask the blond did.

“Do you want something?” He said and by his tone it was obvious he didn’t want to talk to anyone, specially him.

He took his time to find a real response to what the cook asked him. When he had thought about what he wanted to know he inquired him, “It’s clear that you haven’t told Luffy how you feel, so I’m curious about when you’re going to?”

Some days have passed since they had talked and he had come accusing him of trying a mutiny with Nami and Robin without knowing that the real reason why the man was acting so strange was because he was in love with Luffy. Just thinking about it made Zoro feel embarrassed for being so stupid. So in a way he felt guilty and wanted to know how things were going now, but from what he could see the guy hadn’t been able to muster the courage to do it yet.

The blond breathed deeply and started, “I don’t think I’ll do it for some time. He’s focused on finding the One Piece and if I screw up somehow by telling him and end up distracting him from his goal I would never forgive myself for it” He said with a small smile that showed that he was proud but at the same time sad for having to wait, or at least that was the impression Zoro had of the situation.

He came to a conclusion but he needed to confirm it. “Are you saying you will wait until we find the One Piece?”

“Yes. I’ll only tell him once he becomes the Pirate King. I’ll manage somehow. We don’t even know how long it’ll take to find the One Piece so I really don’t know if my feelings will hold out till that moment. I guess I’ll find out if they are the real deal with time” The cook said with a sad smile and longing in his eyes.

He had never been in love so he couldn’t really understand what he was going through at all. He could at least feel sorry for him since he got the point that the man would have to wait and maybe then finally confess how he felt. If what he said that he had it bad for Luffy was true then it would be an arduous waiting, but at the same time if he was able to withstand it and his feelings remained equal then that would mean he truly loved him. He was of the idea that the blond really did given the fact that he put Luffy’s dreams over his own feelings, but as the man himself said only time would tell. He didn’t want to admit it but he kind of hoped the feelings would be real since he wanted to see how this would progress.

Thinking that he had nothing else to tell the man he began making his way outside the room, but not without saying a quick “good luck”.

Once he was in the deck he felt weird since that was the first time he had so much as wished good luck to the cook. He didn’t know what had taken over him since he never cared about Sanji in the least and yet here he was expecting things would go his way and he could be with Luffy how he desired. Maybe he thought they would be good together for some reason and that was strange since he couldn’t really know if that would work out. Perhaps he desiderated for them to be together because he thought they complemented the other. While Luffy was as impulsive and unpredictable as the wind, Sanji was calm and collected and thought things through. When Luffy fought without any scheme in mind unless it was required of him, Sanji always planned ahead and disputed with intelligence. And in the moments he knew Sanji needed strength, Luffy gave it to him. All of that plus the most obvious one that was that the blond was a cook and Luffy loved food more than anything in the world. In more ways than one they made sense, but the captain was a hard nut to crack as he never manifested any intentions or care about love so when he finally declared his feelings it was highly possible he wouldn’t understand or would not feel the same as him.

Zoro didn’t want to accept it, but all of that made him worried. He couldn’t believe he was actually preoccupied about something related to the cook. He preferred to think that he cared because it involved Luffy whom he considered a close friend unlike the blond that fought all the time with him.   

Tired of giving the situation that much thought he decided it was a good time to nap. He tried to forget about what was going on and found a spot to rest and heal the injuries he had received in the previous fight. He closed his eyes and the fatigue began catching up to him. With one last thought about how much he wanted to see how things would work even if his mind didn’t want him to, he finally fell asleep.


	5. Just one day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky prefers to observe rather than ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already writing the last chapter for this fic! I will post it in some weeks, but this fic is about to be finished!  
> This chapter begins a different phase of the fic since its title isn't Euphoria anymore.  
> As always I hope you guys enjoy it!  
> If you have any doubts or recommendations about this work please leave a review. I would gladly appreciate it!  
> Thanks for reading!

5\. Just one day

 

The day was a sunny one on that island. It was in the middle of nowhere so they were the only ones there. It was the first time in months they had rested and it was well welcomed by everyone in the crew. They had decided to find an island that no one knew of and accommodate there to relax a little. After reuniting again and being together for almost a year, they were incredibly closer to the One Piece and the tension was palpable on the air as things got more complicated. Many enemies, both marines and pirates alike, tried to defeat them with all their might, but their forces together were capable to counter their advances and get nearer to achieving their dreams.

They were all enjoying a nice day on the beach and Franky smiled as he saw that the men were swimming in the water. Well, the ones that could; the devil fruit users were on floaters and were watched over by the ones that were able to swim. The women were on the sand talking among each other. The only ones that weren’t playing were Sanji and himself. They were on charge of cooking the lunch and it consisted of hamburgers, so if anything the one that was really in charge of preparing them was the blond and he was only keeping an eye on them. They were his favorite so he needed to know if they were made the right way. The cook had told him that they would be fine but he had insisted to stay by his side since he liked them too much.

When the hamburgers were ready Sanji yelled at the crew to get their food before it got burned. Of course the first ones to appear were the guys led by Luffy that practically came flying. The cook served the captain first and then the rest. From the blond man’s smile it was easy to see that he was having a great time. After some while the females approached them to get their own portion and the cook gave it to them. When the men were done they got back to swim in the ocean and the girls remained there eating.

Since everyone was eating the cook served both Franky and himself their hamburgers and began eating it. The women stayed with them for some time and talked amicable about this and that to later thank Sanji for the food and leave them to continue their sunbath. The man smiled at them and then told him if he wanted to go with the rest of the crew to swim since he had to clean some things. He refused and said that he would help him. The man accepted and they began ordering the plates and the trash.

As he picked the napkins the guys had used when eating he couldn’t help but recall something that seemed a little off about the way the blond had behaved around the women from the crew. Normally he would scream to the heavens thanking them for giving him the opportunity to see the females with fewer clothes than usual as they were wearing bikinis, but he had only stayed quiet and made no commentary over it. Generally he would probably have nosebleeds and practically die from the blood loss, but now he had acted like a regular human being and not the “love” driven ghoul he transformed into when seeing women.

It was weird to see him acting like that, but if he thought about it more deeply he could notice that the man hadn’t said anything regarding Nami or Robin’s beauty in a long time. Probably almost a year and while that was a long time not to take notice of something that was so characteristic of him he could say that they seriously didn’t have the time to do so. Still to be so late finding out about it was rather bothersome. He wanted to ask the blond why he was like that and so he did.

“Hey, Sanji, why aren’t you all over the girls anymore?” He inquired surprised by the man’s attitude.

The cook stopped gathering the plates and glasses and looked at him with an unreadable face. It was almost as if the guy had been preparing for that question for a long time. Or at least that was the impression he had.

“I don’t want to offend them” He answered casually and continued with his chores. Again it seemed that it was a made up response as he didn’t miss a beat to tell him that.

Franky didn’t want to butt in anyone’s business so he didn’t question the matter anymore than that. He still couldn’t really believe what the blond had said since he had never cared about that kind of thing before at all, but maybe he grew up over the year with all the battles they had faced. And yet that didn’t add up to him and only made him more curious.

When they were done he asked Sanji if he was going to swim, but the man shook his head and instead sat on the sand. It was obvious he wanted to be alone but he felt he needed to accompany him for some reason. He sat down next to him and the cook made no comment on him staying there with him so he assumed his presence wasn’t that bad received.

The cook lighted a cigarette and watched the guys that were playing in the sea. He noticed askew that the blond had a fond smile on his face as his gaze rested on the crew. They stayed calmly like that for some time until they saw that Luffy had fallen from his floater and was under the water with no possibility to swim because of his powers. They both stood up quickly but the other man ran incredibly fast to rescue the captain. It had been a knee jerk reaction, but the blond was already there at the water getting closer to help. It wasn’t necessary as Zoro had submerged deep down and had emerged not much later with the black haired man coughing, but obviously breathing.

They still carried him out of the water and laid him into the sand so Chopper could check him. He examined him and determined quickly he was fine to keep playing. The captain stood up and went running back to the ocean while the rest of the crew screamed at him to wait for them. The only one that stayed behind was Zoro that had been stopped by Sanji. The blond muttered a thanks and the swordsman just nodded and went back to where the others were.

That was strange. Those two never thanked or apologized to the other and it was almost as if Zoro had made him a personal favor by saving Luffy when he was everyone’s friend. He looked at the man for a while but saw that the guy had nothing to say and sat down again on the sand. He did the same and couldn’t control himself from asking what all that had been.

“You care a huge deal about Luffy. The way you almost flew to rescue him was pretty impressive” He tried to make his point clear in a subtle way.

The blond looked at the ground and said in a really low way, “He’s my captain, so of course I care a lot. He’s always getting himself in trouble so it’s easy to get worried”

He couldn’t agree with that. It was true that the man was ridiculously good to turn everything into problems but that didn’t mean he got worried. If things went too wrong then he got preoccupied, but most of the time they fixed on their own so there was nothing to really fuss over. The cook was someone that cared a lot about the wellbeing of others, but he had the impression there was more to it. He sounded as he was particularly worried for their captain for a reason he couldn’t yet decipher. It was also curious that if he thought about it the blond just cared in the proper way about the man before; never less or more than what was necessary, but now it seemed that had changed. Not only that seemed to have changed if he were to be honest. He noticed that the man had transformed into someone that was quieter but that still had lots of fun with his friends. In a way he even looked happier than before, however he couldn’t really pinpoint when that had happened.

They stayed in silence for some time and he looked as the cook had the same fond smile in his features he had when they were only observing the rest. Franky wondered if the cook held them so close to his heart that he was grinning like that. Something in the eyes of the man told him that there was an emotion hidden there but he couldn’t read it.

It was getting really hot but he didn’t care since it didn’t bother him because he was a cyborg. The man next to him didn’t seem to care either as he made no move to go to the sea and swim with the other guys. They continued the way they were until they saw Luffy coming out of the water getting closer to them. When he was in front of them he shook as a dog would and splattered droplets all over them. Franky laughed and Sanji started yelling but it was clear he wanted to laugh too. Then the younger male asked them if they wanted to go swim with him. The cyborg refused since he wanted to rest in the sand and in the same fashion the cook did too. Luffy pouted and grabbed the blond by the arm. He started pulling him up so they could go together to swim, but the man remained where he was and fought with his legs to be left alone. Franky began to laugh and saw as the rest did the same, even the girls that were farther. At the end Sanji gave up and stood up to follow Luffy who was waiting for him with a big smile. He gave him a smile of his own and they went to the ocean.

He watched as the cook didn’t want to enter the water so suddenly since it seemed it was too cold for his liking, but the captain started to splash him by throwing him water with his hands. The blond began yelling at him to stop and started to run after Luffy as he escaped away deeper into the sea. Sanji caught him anyways and turned him around to finally get his revenge, but he just ruffled his hair with affection and dived in the ocean to appear a few seconds later on the surface. He blew the lock that hid his eye and it went up a little, but before it could descend in its totality Luffy held it with his hand. The blond looked embarrassed but didn’t stop the captain from holding it up. It looked as if Luffy was examining the man’s hair, but after a while he let go of it and went to play with Usopp. The cook seemed a strange mix of nervous and overjoyed, but then he dived again into the water and emerged some time later in another place. He noticed that Zoro was also watching the whole exchange and that when he looked directly at him, the man directed his gaze to the other men.

It was as if something had changed between those two. He couldn’t really tell what was different or who made it seem like it was distinct, but he just knew. He felt as what he had just seen was something private he shouldn’t have been watching, nevertheless he wasn’t sure why he thought that way. They were his crewmates, captain and cook, so to get that impression was odd and while he didn’t want to get in their lives he couldn’t help but to wonder what was going on. There was a lot more than what he saw on the outside but he didn’t desire to ask them as he felt that while doing so he would be breaking a spell. But what exactly was he missing that he couldn’t fully understand the situation?

It was clear the blond cared a great deal about Luffy, but to what extent? Thinking about that made an idea enter his head. It was an outrageous one but if it was true then some things would fit in the puzzle. The way the cook looked at the captain with a fond smile most of the time, how he worried about the man and even if he scolded him it was never with bad intention and other similar things just made so much sense when that option was on the table. He smiled as he now knew for certain that Sanji actually liked Luffy. It was a funny concept to think as it was obvious the man had never told the captain how he felt and was trying to hide it from others. It was safe to assume that if someone knew it had to be Zoro since he looked at their interactions with curiosity more than with surprise.

Another thought made way into his mind: were Sanji’s feelings the same as Luffy’s? He had the impression that sadly they weren’t and that the younger man had literally no idea of the way the cook felt for him. He had the strong desire to go help the blond in some way, but knew better than that since there were many reasons as to why he wouldn’t want people meddling in his love life.

Some hours passed and the sun was already setting on the horizon. Franky saw as the whole crew emerged from the water as the women had swam for some time in the afternoon with the males. Since they had decided they would spend the entire day at the island they would begin preparations for a bonfire. When they were all trying to dry themselves the cyborg started to look for sticks to start the fire, though he would be using his abilities to ignite the blaze.

Once they were all done the guys went looking into the forest that was on the island for animals to roast. The cook was going to stay close to the campfire to prepare some vegetables, but Zoro told him to go with Luffy since he could get lost. The blond responded that if anyone was bound to get lost it was him, but while the men of the crew laughed the women thought it was a good idea and practically forced him to go with the captain. Seeing how they tried to convince the man it was quite clear they knew about the male’s feelings. He kind of wanted to laugh, but preferred not to since that would only bring unwanted attention.

He stayed behind with the girls as the rest went to look for food. Zoro ended up going with Usopp that was very against the idea of entering the forest at night but was forced to go anyways. Chopper went with Brook, Jinbei went on his own and Luffy went with Sanji as decided by those three. He saw as both Nami and Robin gave the cook meaningful looks before they left and as the man tried to play it cool and not look embarrassed by the situation. It was so funny and he really wanted to comment with the navigator and the archaeologist about what was going on with the blond, but while he was completely sure that the man felt that way about Luffy and that the women knew it he wasn’t sure if the cook wanted for it to be talked about out in the open.

Franky got closer to the trees to cut some wood out of them and created seats for the crew. When the guys that had gone to find food in the forest came back they put the meat to the fire that was already prepared by the time they got there. They waited around the campfire while Sanji cooked the food. Once the meat was ready the blond served them and they began eating as the night fell on them.

They were seated side by side and when they were finished with their meals they started to tell stories. Since the moon was already out and that was the only source of light they had they thought it would be good to tell horror stories. Of course the first one to start was Robin that related them a story about women that tricked men by wooing them to later eat them. After listening to her Usopp made a joke to Sanji that he should be careful if he didn’t want that to happen to him. Everyone laughed included the cook and Luffy that was seated at his side laughed so hard he hit the cook in the back repeatedly. The blond didn’t like it one bit so he made him stop by taking gently his hand away. The man held the other’s hand a little too long but nothing too noticeable for those who didn’t know of the guy’s feelings. The cook and the captain were seated together under the firm resolution of Nami that wanted them close, but she did it in a subtly way and had called Chopper to sit on her lap as the doctor had been between them.

They continued with the stories and all of them had their turns to tell their own tales, except for Zoro that said he didn’t have anything to tell them. They made fun of his lack of imagination. The only one that hadn’t related their story was Usopp that had said that the best was for last. It was now his turn and everyone was expecting something good as they waited patiently for him to begin. The sniper started his story saying that it was about a creature that came from outer space and that it had landed in an island far away from civilization. He proceeded with his tale and said that the thing was five meters tall and that the place it came from was devastated by it. Brook in the midst of it just had to say that it sounded like Kaido and everyone laughed but Usopp who shut him up to continue. He began once again and told them that the creature looked more like a demon and that had destroyed a whole planet by devouring all its habitants. The story got tenser as time went by and the man kept telling them of the atrocious things the beast had done. The whole crew was paying close attention to the man’s words and as they neared the climax the most scared ones of the crew began really fearing the story. It was kind of funny not seeing Usopp being one of them.

The sharp shooter all of a sudden stood up to tell them the final part of his story. He extended his arms as he said that the demon was really close to them; incredibly close if one were to think the creature had landed on this same island and was now watching all of them choosing which one of them would be tastier. When he said that Nami, Chopper and Brook screamed their lungs out while the rest guffawed because the situation was hilarious.

Not a long time happened and they had settled down. Usopp was bowing as the crew clapped at him for the good story. They were in comfortable silence when suddenly a noise could be heard from behind them. To be more specific the sound came from the forest that was at Usopp’s back. The man being the coward he was paled instantly and all of them stood up to see what it could be. They heard as the sound got closer to them and when it was near enough to them a gigantic shadow could be seen from the forest. Nami, Chopper and Usopp screamed again as the thing approached them. Chopper yelled at Usopp for having summoned the demon with his story while the sniper said sorry repeatedly.

The rest was in high alert as the thing moved closer and when it was behind a bush they realized it was only a bear that was not event that big. Practically everyone rolled their eyes seeing that it was just a simple animal. It seemed the “demon” was kind of mad at them for some reason, but fled immediately after Luffy yelled “meat”. The captain tried to chase it, but was stopped by Nami that said they had eaten enough. The man pouted, but didn’t say anything.

They spent some time talking and then they decided it was time to sleep. They would rest on the island as it would be tiring to start their journey again in the night. Franky hadn’t been paying attention to Sanji or Luffy in the last hour, but when they were about to stand up to prepare things so they could sleep he noticed that the cook wasn’t moving at all. Well, not only he as the rest also looked at the blond to see why he couldn’t shift. It was an interesting sight to say the least. The man had the captain sleeping on his shoulder with no intention of waking up any time soon. Recalling back he noticed that the black haired man had stayed quiet for some a while, but he didn’t think it was because he was sleeping.

Sanji’s face was burning and it seemed he didn’t know what to do. If he were to be honest he didn’t know what to do either and it was possible no one did as the ones that were in the known about the man’s feelings were looking at each other trying to find a solution. Since Usopp clearly didn’t have any idea of what was happening he tried to shake the captain awake only to be stopped with a hit in the head by Nami. The man protested that he wanted to help the cook get rid of Luffy quickly so they could sleep. The navigator told him that Sanji would do it but gentler and gave the blond a meaningful look, which seemed to be understood by him as he shook the man softly. It didn’t work because the captain instead of waking up stayed there and not only that as he had been just resting his head on the blond man’s shoulder, but now held him with his arms.

The cook put a hand to his face to cover his obvious embarrassment and stayed still not knowing what to do. Usopp once again tried to shake the captain, but was stopped by Nami. The sniper asked her since when she cared that the guy would be woken violently, that normally it would be her the one to get him up that way. She responded that it was too late to hear his louds screams since she didn’t want to deal with them. While they were saying that Sanji was trying again to wake the man. He shook him this time with more force as he said his name with a tender voice. He was being incredibly obvious about the way he felt that the cyborg noticed as Zoro tried to get the rest of the crew away from the two with the excuse that they should prepare their things. They were all leaving when they heard that Luffy said not to bother him, yawned and stayed put where he was hugging the cook tighter.

If the blond man’s face had been burning then it probably would melt sooner rather than later. Usopp protested that if this kept on they would never be able to sleep, but Brook told him that they could and that the only one that really couldn’t was Sanji, unless he decided to sleep with Luffy hugging him. The entire crew looked at him expectantly and it seemed that made him take a decision. He took a deep breath and shook the captain with a lot more strength than before, but with obvious care. This time Luffy did wake up and blinked as he smiled at Sanji. The cook took the man’s arms to get them out from his form and the captain kept grinning at him as if not knowing what was happening. The blond told him that they needed to sleep, but in the floor and that he couldn’t continue to cushion him. The black haired man seemed to get the situation and thanked him for being an excellent pillow. Then he stood up quickly from the seat to lay on the floor and fell asleep rapidly, without caring if he had a mattress or blanket to cover himself.

Seeing as the problem was fixed no one paid more attention to them and went to retrieve some blankets that they had brought from the ship before. After that they laid on the ground with their own shawls. The only that didn’t have any was Luffy, but the guy was practically not a human anymore and so nobody gave him one. Franky was almost falling asleep when he heard a sound. He opened his eyes and saw that it was Sanji that was covering Luffy with his own rug. He looked elsewhere and he closed his eyes quickly to not be caught peeping what the other was doing.

Morning came fast and they woke up a lot more relaxed than what they had done the days before the short recess. They started making their way back to the Sunny to keep traveling through the seas and with swiftness they began their journey once again.

When they were navigating they had breakfast in the dining room. After they were done they left the place and the cook alone so he could wash the dishes with Nami. The one that was on the lead when they were leaving was Luffy that for some reason stopped suddenly and made them almost fall on their backs as they crashed onto him. The whole crew started to yell at him, but the man seemed to not care as he turned around shouted loudly at Sanji.

“Thanks for the food and for giving me your blanket last night!” He finished with a big smile directed to the blond.

The cook looked as surprised as everyone in the room was, but remained calm and said a curt no problem with a small smile. Then Luffy began walking again and the rest followed him. They were all going out fast but Franky turned his head around quickly to see the man and saw that the guy was blushing madly as Nami tried to throw him air with her hands. They both had huge smiles on their faces and he couldn’t help but grin himself.

When they were out in the deck they separated, each going to do whatever they wanted. Before he went to work on his projects though, he saw that Luffy was going to rest on the Sunny’s head so he tried to catch him to talk. The man seemed to wait for him and instead of jumping to his favorite spot stayed where he was with his typical smile. He reached his side and asked something that had popped up in his head.

“Hey, Luffy, have you noticed that Sanji looks kinda different?” He said in a casual way as to not make it too obvious what he was trying.

He had said before that he wouldn’t ask directly anything to them, but he had the impression that this wasn’t a direct way to get information. If the man did know what he was referring to and he couldn’t fool him then he would be in a big problem, but if he didn’t there was nothing to fear. He hoped it was like that otherwise he seriously wouldn’t be able to look at the blond anymore without feeling guilty.

The captain stood silent for a while and seemed to think it through as he had a finger under his chin. Then he smiled and said, “Yeah! He looks happier for some reason, but I really don’t know why. I’m happy he’s happy, though!” He exclaimed with energy.

He nodded and after that made an excuse to leave quickly before the man questioned why he was asking him that.

As he made his way to the workshop he couldn’t help but smile too. It was understandable that the guy had no idea of what was really going on with the cook given how he was, but it was pretty funny to think that the man didn’t know that he was the cause of Sanji’s happiness and smiles. It was also entertaining that the captain was glad that the man was content but still couldn’t connect how things were. Maybe that was just the way Luffy was but it proved to him that the cook had more chances than what he probably thought he had. He hoped that one day the blond would have enough courage to tell the other how he felt, but since that day wasn’t today he began working wishing to see how the future would unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something that I love to write in this fic is Nami, Robin and Zoro working together to make Sanji be close to Luffy.  
> Again, thanks for reading!


	6. Blood, sweat and tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinbei can't help but to be overprotective. He can't be too supportive of this when things might go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was interesting to write as things might change some way.  
> As always thanks for reading and if you have any suggestions, doubts or recommendations please leave a review. I would sincerely appreciate it.  
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

6\. Blood, sweat and tears

 

It wasn’t that he liked to eavesdrop on conversations or anything, but he had been passing by and he couldn’t help but to listen to what the women were talking. Normally he wouldn’t have cared about what they were speaking but this information they were sharing among each other was unbelievable and hard to digest. It was all too surprising and he would never be able to see it coming at all if it wasn’t because Nami had said those things.

Jinbei had been asked to tell the women dinner was ready and so had gone to the library where both of them were located. He wasn’t one to be boisterous or anything so it made sense that they hadn’t been able to listen to him and so even if he was close to them they had continued talking as if no one was there.

When he had been approaching them and was about to enter the door he had heard Nami saying words he would never forget. It was a phrase he would have never expected in his entire life. When he had met the crew he had recognized characteristics of each crewmate so for his mind to register what the navigator had uttered was unimaginable.

“What face do you think Luffy will make when Sanji tells him he’s in love with him? I bet it’s going to be a hilarious one”

Both women had laughed and after that he had entered the room. They looked at him and then at each other not quite knowing what to do. He was speechless. He had wanted to keep listening to what they had to say so he could confirm the new information, but he hadn’t been able to just be behind the door and wait. It was all too much to process, and while that was true it was also very hard not to get the whole thing at once. Nami had literally spilled out the beans and he would have to be a complete idiot to not understand what she had said.

It seemed she wanted to make sure if he had listened so she asked him, “Did you hear what I just said?”

“Yes. Of course” He had responded with obvious incredulity. There was no way he would lie about it and he needed more information so it was better to just be honest.

The orange headed woman put a hand to her forehead as she took a deep breath knowing fully well that she had screwed up. It was clear this wasn’t something he should be in the known about, but he didn’t care. There were too many things that could be in danger if this was true so he pressed forward.

“What you are saying is true?” He inquired with discomfort but he was not going to put a blind eye to this.

Nami looked at Robin and the archaeologist nodded at her to begin speaking for the first time.

“Yes, it is indeed the truth, but Sanji has requested of us not to tell anyone about this” She finished in a calm way, but it was noticeable she wanted to make her point clear in that the cook wanted them to keep quiet about the subject.

He took his time to think his next response. It was hard to believe that such an outcome would transpire. He had never expected for this happen at all. He didn’t know the blond that much and even if they had been together for almost a year and a half as crewmates it seemed it wasn’t enough time to get the man’s ways. Maybe if he had been with him since the start he would have understood what was happening, but that wasn’t the case at all and it was too difficult to grasp.

From what he had seen back in Fishman Island the guy was a ladies man and would go crazy over women with rapidness, but now it seemed the cook was in love with the captain and it made no sense. He seriously couldn’t get anything and if he looked back to recall memories where he had showed or demonstrated his affections he just couldn’t do it no matter how hard he tried. Was he that much of a moron that he hadn’t been able to notice signs that gave away the way the man felt? If he thought it carefully it was probably true because people in love were usually easy to decipher, but at the same time maybe he just didn’t know Sanji that much. Somehow that made him feel incredibly guilty because while he had pledged to give his life for Luffy it was also his duty to get to know better the crewmates that accompanied him through their hardships.

There was also the fact that wouldn’t leave him in peace that was that the cook’s feelings might get in the way of the crew’s plan. What if Luffy didn’t like how the man felt about him? That was an unlikely option as the captain didn’t seem to care about those things, but it still remained as a possibility. What if the younger man liked the idea and they started something, but that ended distracting him from his duties? What if after they began having something they fought and they wouldn’t be able to keep being friends? And the last thought to worry about was what if the blond man’s feelings were only a whim and with time they would vanish? He wouldn’t let the man play with his captain. There were too many possibilities and the aftermath of the decisions they would make was totally unknown and that by itself was not recommended given at what was at stake. All of their dreams could crumble if things went awry; the well maintained balance they had managed to create could fall down if one of them went and did things on their own. He couldn’t let this thing go by and not care about it so he had to keep investigating to at least know what he should be wary of.

“I get what you are saying, but I still think it’s very dangerous for him to feel that way. When does he plan on confessing?” He asked with worry lacing his words as he was preoccupied to where things might lead.

“He told us that once we find the One Piece he will do it. He’s aware that he telling Luffy how he feels right now might be counterproductive for the goals we have set, so please don’t be too hard on him” Nami said with obvious concern on how he would treat him. It wasn’t that he would be annoying or cruel to him, but it was true that he was going to warn him of the catastrophes that might occur if he were to open his mouth.

“That’s good to know, but I’ll still talk with him. Does anyone else know about this?” He questioned since if he had found out this way maybe the next one could be Luffy and while he was a lot easier to fool he would understand at some point anyways.

“Only Zoro and us, but all of us have kept quiet for more than a year and this is the first time something like this happens, so please don’t talk to anyone about this other than us, Zoro and Sanji” The navigator was close to a pleading tone and he didn’t like that at all, but at the same time he couldn’t believe that Zoro knew about this and that the blond had had these feelings longer than a year. In what world had he fallen into and he just didn’t know?

“I will, but don’t expect me to fully support this” He said severely and he was sure he was being too hard headed about the whole thing, but he didn’t care for the time being.

They nodded and stayed silent for a while until they heard Usopp yelling at them to get to the dining room already. They went down and when they arrived at the place the whole crew was there waiting for them to begin eating.

When they sat down and the plates were ready he couldn’t help but give a long hard stare to the cook. The man noticed but didn’t inquire what that was about. Nami on the other hand looked at him with pleading eyes as if he would start an altercation at any minute, which he seriously wouldn’t since he had promised he wouldn’t say anything and if he were to dispute with the blond everything would be found out by the ones who didn’t know.

They ate with tranquility and once they were finished all of them stood up to get out of the dining room. His intention was to query the cook immediately about everything so he offered to help wash the dishes. Since no one really liked to do that chore they accepted easily and left quickly. The only one that lingered a little behind was Nami that muttered a silent “sorry” to Sanji and then left rapidly while the man looked puzzled not understanding what she was apologizing for.

They began retiring the plates from the table and they put them in the dishwasher so they could clean them. When they started he went straight to the point. He really didn’t want to lose time with this.

“You do know that you being in love with Luffy might be hazardous for him at the end, right?” He stated with confidence and left no place for misunderstandings. He needed to make known to the blond that he couldn’t be more serious about this.

The man that was washing a plate almost dropped it as the cigarette he was smoking fell from his mouth. His eyes widened and he was speechless. Some time took him to finally recover but he couldn’t say a single thing without stuttering so nothing could be understood. He took a deep breath and started again.

“What?” It seemed he wouldn’t give the information away easily as he would have preferred, but he wasn’t going to leave with no answer.

“You listened to what I said. I mean it when I ask you if you’re aware about the danger you might bring Luffy with the way you feel” He said almost annoyed that he had to repeat himself, but it was probably because this was a hard matter to approach.

Sanji stood quiet for some time as he washed the plate that was on his hand and seemed to think how he would respond to what he had just said. When he was finished cleaning the dish he picked up the cigarette that had fallen into the dishwasher and was now wet. He put it in the trash can and began talking.

“Nami told you somehow about this, right?” He asked seemingly putting two and two together and understanding the situation. Then he continued, “And yes, I already know that these feelings might get us in trouble, but I would never harm Luffy in any way” He said trying to convince him that nothing would go wrong, but there was no proof of that so he insisted.

“Technically, she didn’t tell me, but she was talking with Robin about this and by casualty I heard them. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop” He said so the man wouldn’t get mad at Nami for telling him since that was not what had happened. Then he added, “I know none of us would hurt Luffy intentionally, but you can’t expect that to make things right, you know? Even if you don’t want to you might still jeopardize his dreams without meaning to. That’s what I’m worried about”

He saw as the cook directed his gaze down and seemed to think again what he could say to calm him. In a way he felt he was almost pushing the man into falling out of love with Luffy or trying to make him not confess his feelings for the captain ever, but that wasn’t what he wanted or what he was expecting, he just needed to make things clear for him and understand the problems it could bring if he messed up.

“I plan to confess how I feel only after we find the One Piece; never before, so rest assured that while we are fighting and he’s trying to be the Pirate King I will not utter a word of love to him” The cook said with reliability and somehow that made him feel a little guilty for not fully believing him.

The man spoke of love with ease and seemed to not care if he thought he was right or wrong at all. It was as if the feelings he harbored were so strong they would remain the same even if someone were to interpose between them. It was likely they were true and not just a desire he held but didn’t know how long it would withstand. He was clearly talking with the truth and yet he couldn’t relax about this one bit. The chances that someone might slip the way Nami had were still there and he had to talk with the cook with sincerity.

“I get that your feelings are probably real, but that doesn’t change that if you screw up and he ends up finding out things might go very bad” He couldn’t help but say “probably” as he didn’t have more evidence other than the man himself telling him that is feelings were the real deal. He also needed to say how things could unfold if he failed at maintaining his feelings a secret at least for the time being. If he wished to tell him Luffy how he felt he was no one really to stop him, but that would only be that way as long as he kept quiet until they found the One Piece.

Sanji looked conflicted, but he still continued with, “I will tell the ones that know of my feelings to be more reserved about them, but don’t expect me to stop loving Luffy” He said with a stern voice and resolution that nothing he would tell him would make change his mind.

Everything the man said left Jinbei astonished. The cook was really in love with the captain and it seemed there was nothing he could do to stop him. That still didn’t mean he was accepting it or that he approved of it; he seriously couldn’t if it could lead to the crew’s end. So he needed to tell the blond that.

“I still don’t think it’s a good idea and I don’t approve of your feelings, so I’ll keep an eye on you to make sure you don’t ruin things” He declared in a harsh tone even if he didn’t want to. He didn’t desire to be at odds with the guy but if he had to he would be anyways.

The man nodded and after that they remained silent while they finished cleaning the dishes. When they were done the fishman left the kitchen without saying goodbye. Sanji didn’t say anything as it looked he was rather mad at his choice of words. Maybe “ruin” was too hard a term but he didn’t care if it meant the blond would keep quiet for the time being.

When he got to the deck he rested there while looking at the sea. He couldn’t deny that he wasn’t too fond of the idea that Sanji liked Luffy. Maybe he was being too overprotective of the captain, but he really didn’t want to witness the young man being hurt one way or another. He felt as Luffy was the son he never had and the thought that he could be harmed because someone else was being selfish terrified him. It wasn’t on his plans to treat the cook badly, but if he put the captain in danger then he would have to make him stop. Perhaps he was being too much of a worrywart over something that hadn’t happened at all and would probably not even occur. Hell, if the blond gave him his word that he wouldn’t say anything, chances were high he would keep quiet, but that still didn’t make him relax. If he were to be honest since he felt Luffy was like a son he couldn’t help but to be nervous about this whole thing. It could be his first romance and that was somehow overwhelming; it was like watching the child turning into a man and just like any parent he felt it was too soon for that yet. He knew this would happen eventually, but that didn’t stop him from feeling restless.

He took a deep breath to keep himself calm. Nothing good would come out if he got all distressed over this when nothing had really happened. He had to be careful and pay close attention to the cook as to not give him room to make mistakes, but other than that there wasn’t anything he could really do. To talk with Luffy and warn him that things might get ugly because someone was in love with him would be the same as telling him directly that the blond liked him so that was out of the picture. He knew he had to be as tranquil as possible and handle the situation in the shadows without anyone really knowing it.

Tired of overthinking the matter at hand so much he decided to continue with his normal activities for what lasted of the day. When the light of the day was hidden and the moon showed up he went to sleep, but not before sending a warning glare to the cook so he wouldn’t dare to screw things up.

…………………………….

When they had arrived to the new island to explore the women had formed the groups to perambulate. They had insisted in that Luffy had to be accompanied by Sanji and he realized that this wasn’t the first time it happened. Some way or another they most of the time made it so those two would go together. It was always with the excuse that the cook was good at keeping the captain at bay from trouble and it was normally seconded by Zoro that approved of the idea. Now it all made sense, but he wouldn’t let things transpire so easily so he offered to go with them. The three that were on the known of the man’s feelings and that were obviously supporting him tried their best to make him change his mind but it was to no avail and he ended up going with them even if they didn’t want to.

They started making their way through the overpopulated island. They were in charge of buying the cooking supplies for the ship since Sanji was with them. It was extremely counterproductive to be with Luffy around for this mission given how hungry he usually was, but that didn’t stop Nami, Robin and even Zoro from sending them with the cook anyways.

It was particularly interesting, if not weird, that the swordsman was giving the blond support on how he felt. He didn’t find it strange that the navigator and the archaeologist were backing him up, but the green haired man never got along with Sanji so to see that he not only approved of his feelings, but that he also thought of ways to keep them close was mind blowing. It was almost out of character; if anything he had hoped he would be with him on being wary of the situation, but it seemed he even liked the idea. Did he seriously think they would be a great couple or something? Since when did he even care about things like that? He had thought the man had toughed up with the training he had to overcome in those two years when the crew was separated, but it looked as if he didn’t care if the crew was in danger anymore or was it that he thought they had the strength to withstand anything thrown their way on their own? Maybe the swordsman’s feelings for the crew had increased to the point where he put his own dreams behind and hoped they would all be happy however they wished. It wasn’t that he didn’t want the same, but he certainly approached things differently and no one could deny him that.

As they reached the market Luffy began yelling about how much meat he wanted and Sanji shut him up while laughing. He seemed to be content being around the captain even if the fishman was there with them. It was obvious this was an outing meant only for them and that made him felt almost as a chaperone and he hated it so much, but that wouldn’t stop him from observing and intervening if needed to.

They continued shopping and Sanji was in charge of buying things while Luffy and him carried the bags with the supplies for the Sunny. At some point when they were still halfway through the market Luffy began pleading the cook for some food. The man told him that they didn’t have enough money to buy him something so the captain was almost crying as his stomach protested for not being able to eat. Sanji seemed to think it over and pulled money from one of his pockets and told Luffy not to tell Nami about it. Then the younger man went to buy some food quickly. As they waited for him to come back he couldn’t help but to notice that things like these were probably the ways Sanji showed the captain his love for him. He seriously didn’t know where that money really came from but he had the hunch it was his own and not the one meant for the food. He didn’t comment on it, though.

When Luffy came back he smiled widely to the cook and launched himself to hug him as he thanked him repeatedly. Both he and Sanji were perplexed, but the cook was blushing so much it was like he was going to explode soon. Since the blond was caught off guard he didn’t have time to respond and when he wanted to hug back the captain he had already let go of him. It was clear he was disappointed for not being able to reply to the show of affection, but there wasn’t anything he could do to initiate contact on his own without giving a good excuse, plus the fishman wouldn’t let him do it anyways.

Once they were ready they went back to the Sunny, but as they made their way they listened to noises coming from the streets that surrounded the market. Whoever it was it was clear they wanted to dispute against them since they asked loudly for the “Straw hats”. There were also screams and the town’s people began scattering away as a big shadow got closer to them. They were on alert immediately and waited for whatever was approaching them. Since the three of them were there it was going to be easy to defeat whoever wanted to attack them. They didn’t know if the rest of the crew was being attacked though, but since it was close to the hour they had decided to get back to the ship it was probable that if they were fighting against someone they would be near the port where the Sunny was anchored.

The thing that was after them finally appeared and they saw that there were three people on the strike. The one that was leading them was extremely large and buff and it was a man; the second one was a woman that carried a weapon of some sorts in her hands; and the other one was also a guy that was really short, but looked powerful for some reason. They seemed to notice where they were amidst the whole crowd and directed their way towards them swiftly. They introduced themselves as the “Crow pirates” and the huge one was their captain. He had heard of them before but didn’t know they would be there at the island.

Luffy decided that he would be fighting against the big one and ordered for Sanji to battle against the short one because he couldn’t fight with women, so that left Jinbei to fight with the woman. When they were on positions to begin the quarrel he noticed that the female wasn’t paying attention to him at all and instead kept looking at Luffy. He wasn’t good to start fights against people that weren’t with their whole mind into it, but it was dangerous to just stand there and do nothing so he threw a punch at her which she evaded easily.

The fight kept on, but the woman was only avoiding his strikes and didn’t fire the gun she was carrying at all. He knew he had to destroy or make that arm unusable since he didn’t know what kind of thing it really was. For all he knew it could have seastones bullets and as time went by it was obvious her aim was Luffy for she observed him with detail while trying to not get hit by his punches.

He watched that Luffy was winning by a great margin and the same could be said for Sanji. In his case the woman was really fast and he couldn’t seem to catch her. When the captain was about to land the final blow the woman readied the gun on her hands and shot it in the way the young man was. Since she had to stop a little to aim the weapon he was able to finally cop her and attack her directly which led to she instantly fainting, but the damage was already done and the dart that came out from the weapon was targeted towards Luffy. He shouted at the man to move from his spot, but it was too close to him and it would probably go through him in simple seconds.

Suddenly Sanji appeared out of nowhere with the man he was fighting against after him. The cook somehow managed to throw himself over Luffy from behind and that made the captain fall to the ground without receiving the dart. The man landed heavily atop Luffy and by the faces he was making it was clear he had been shot instead of the black haired man. Luffy reacted quickly and started to ask Sanji why he had done that and if he hurt too much. The short guy that was behind them seeing that none of them was paying attention to him was about to attack them, but he threw a punch so strong that with its shockwave stopped the man. Since the leader of the enemies was out of commission already he approached his crewmates to help them. He wanted to ask someone from the enemies’ forces what they had done to the cook, but all of them were passed out.

When he was finally at the blond man’s side he noticed that the man was trying his best to keep himself from screaming but he still moved back and forth trying to soothe a little the pain. He covered the damaged area of his body that consisted of his right arm and he asked him to put the hand away so he could see the injury. He did and he noticed right away that the dart hadn’t penetrated through his skin and had only graced it, but given the color the wound had and how it seemed to be burning the sides of the lesion he had the impression the dart was probably laced with venom so they needed to hurry back to the Sunny so Chopper could find a cure to the poison soon. He informed of this to Luffy who was already freaking out, but apparently knowing the urgency of the situation made him move and think fast probably driven by the adrenaline the emergency provoked.

Jinbei picked the cook up and the man was getting notoriously worse as his skin was pale and he wouldn’t say anything making it obvious he was about to pass out. He put the cook on his back and carried him through the streets as Luffy led the way to get back to their ship. When they arrived the rest was waiting for them and asked them what had taken them so long, but before they could answer they saw the state Sanji was in and Chopper was brought to examine him.

The doctor requested for the cook to be left at the bed in the infirmary and he put him there rapidly with care. The reindeer asked what had happened and he responded that he had been shot with a dart that was probably poisoned. He checked the wound and started auscultating the man. He told him that the blond man’s vitals were dropping with each passing minute. He stood there watching as the doctor examined the injury to get the right antidote for the poison. Seeing the sings the man was showing and the way the lesion looked he went to prepare a cure meanwhile he left the cook with Luffy and him. They had been the only ones allowed to enter and now that the physician was working and they had nothing else to do other than giving Sanji support for a quick recovery he noticed that Luffy was clearly freaking out.

He looked a mix of desperate and sad so he tried to calm him down by telling him that he had to trust Chopper and Sanji since they were both strong enough to overcome this. The captain nodded and seemed a little bit better, but that didn’t stop him from being at the man’s side the whole while the doctor spent making the antidote.

Less than ten minutes went by and Chopper was at the cook’s side injecting some green liquid with a syringe in the man’s arm. It seemed to have worked as the blond man’s ragged breathing stopped for a more even one and the color returned to the guy’s face. The doctor still checked his pulse and determined that he would be alright with rest. Then he told both him and Luffy that he needed to inform the man’s condition to the crew. He went outside and the fishman asked the captain if he wanted to come out to tell the rest what had happened. The captain had shaken his head and he accepted his denial so he left him with the cook alone.

When he got outside the doctor was already telling the crew that the cook was alright. As the pirates noticed his presence they asked him what had happened worriedly. He responded that they had been attacked by a small group of pirates and they weren’t having a hard time, but that the woman he had fighting against had a weapon and she had aimed it towards Luffy but the cook had moved the captain from where he was, taking the dart that was poisonous for him and thus saving him. He then added that if it hadn’t been for his mistake of not being able to finish with the woman fast this wouldn’t have happened. Zoro gave him a nasty look immediately but he wasn’t able to decipher what he meant with that. Robin spoke up and told him that he shouldn’t say those things since she was sure the cook didn’t have any resentment towards him and that if something similar had transpired he would have still taken the dart for Luffy. He felt that in a way she was telling him that he shouldn’t disregard the man’s efforts by putting the blame on himself. Maybe the swordsman felt that as well, but wasn’t able to word it.

Some time had passed and they had settled somehow. Since they didn’t know when the cook would wake up Nami offered to prepare dinner for the crew without charging them for the service, which only showed how worried she actually was. They began their journey through the seas with the blond still sleeping meanwhile the captain didn’t move from his side not even once. He still felt guilty for not being able to act on time and prevent this from occurring so he went back to the infirmary to wait with Luffy. He found the young man in deep thought as he watched over the cook with preoccupation. In his features there was notorious discomfort, but it wasn’t the same as he had been when the other man hadn’t received the cure yet.

He sat on a chair on the end of the room they were in meanwhile the captain was seated by the man’s side. He told him that he should get some rest and that he would look over the blond but he refused silently and didn’t say anything else. More time passed and Nami had called everyone for dinner but they didn’t move from where they were and remained with the cook. He had asked Luffy again if he wanted to go eat but he had responded that he would only eat when Sanji was awake and well so he left the matter alone and didn’t say anything again.

They stayed in silence the whole night and when the sun had begun to rise the cook woke up. Chopper that had been with them had gotten closer to examine the man and then gave them the information that he was fine. He told them he would inform the crew of the blond man’s condition and then give him some water so he went outside.

When they were alone the cook got in a seating position and asked Luffy what he was doing there. The captain had his gaze directed to his hands that were over his lap and were wrinkling the fabric of his shorts. Since he wasn’t saying anything to the blond he asked the black haired male if he was alright, but when he spoke up he surprised them both.

“Why would you do something like that?” He said in an explosive way and couldn’t contain the angriness he was clearly feeling.

Sanji seemed to think it over and remained silent for a while until he responded with the truth, “Because there is now way I would let anything bad happen to you” He answered as if that would fix everything and seemed to be looking for a cigarette but didn’t find any in his pockets.

Luffy instead stayed quiet for some time until it seemed he couldn’t hold it anymore and just shouted what he had been thinking.

“I never asked you to do that! I would never ask of you anything like that! Why did you do it?” He asked completely furious at the cook and what he had said.

The blond didn’t seem to have anything to say but the captain kept asking him again and again why he had taken the dart for him so in an outburst the cook had said what first came into mind.

He took Luffy by the collar of his red vest, got him closer to him and practically shouted, “Because I love…” He had only been able to mutter that phrase and seemed to realize what he was about to say as Luffy‘s eyes widened. Then he continued in a calmer tone, “Because I love being part of this crew and without you we wouldn’t be the Straw hats”

He finished with that and let go of the captain’s clothes. That seemed to do the trick and Luffy wasn’t angry anymore, but it was still noticeable that he wasn’t too convinced by what the man had said.

“That still isn’t reason enough for you to do something like that. Without you I wouldn’t be able to do anything, you know?” He said with a special sentiment lacing his words.

The cook seemed overwhelmed by what the captain had stated and he felt as if he was intruding in something private only meant for those two. It occurred to him that maybe the blond man’s feelings weren’t that one sided and there were actual chances of him getting together with Luffy at the end. It was only a supposition so he couldn’t just assume things would turn out right by a simple declaration the captain had made. Perhaps he felt that way about all of them and while that was probably true it still didn’t define the extent of the younger man’s feelings for the cook.

They remained quiet once again and that was only interrupted by Chopper that had come back with a glass of water to give to Sanji. He noticed the silence and asked them if something was wrong but the cook had simply said that all of them were tired. The doctor handed the blond the water and he drank from it with haste. As he gulped down the liquid Luffy kept staring at him, but didn’t say anything to him. When he was done he put the empty glass on the nightstand next to the bed and told Luffy to go rest and that he would be fine. The captain had refused and stayed put where he was. Then his stomach made sounds of hunger and the cook laughed well-naturedly to later tell him he would prepare something since he was hungry too. Chopper was very against the idea and almost pushed him back to the bed but he only stood up and went to the kitchen with Luffy in tow. Jinbei went after them with Chopper next to him complaining that no one paid attention to his directions as a doctor.

Sanji cooked something fast and simple and served it to everyone that was on the room including him. As they ate he asked Luffy why it seemed he hadn’t eaten the whole day and the captain responded that he wanted to do it only when he was fine to eat with him. He also added that he preferred his food over Nami’s any day, but that he couldn’t tell her. The blond had blushed so much the doctor had rushed to his side to ask if he was feeling alright, but he answered it was because the food had been too hot for his taste.

After making sure the cook was indeed fine and they had eaten everything Luffy and Chopper began leaving the kitchen while the other man remained where he was. He wanted to talk with the blond alone so he stayed there with him waiting for the younger males to get outside of the room. When they were almost out Sanji spoke up and Luffy stopped and turned around.

“I would do it again, Luffy. Even if you asked me a million times not to give my life for you I would it again and again without thinking it twice” The emotion with what he said all of that was palpable in the air and even Chopper seemed to notice that the moment they were witnessing was something important and personal of the two.

They stared at each other intently, but didn’t say anything for a while. It was almost like they were battling without words over who was more correct, but it seemed Sanji won as Luffy nodded and then left without stating a single thing with Chopper confused behind him.

It was true the guy was stubborn as a mule so he had to give him some credits for it. They remained in silence waiting that no one would interfere with what they had to talk. The cook made a sign with his head for him to start saying whatever he wanted to speak with him. He wanted to make things clear and quickly so he began.

“I know that I haven’t said the nicest things about the way you for Luffy, but after seeing the way you acted I can tell you actually love him so I won’t oppose to you trying to pursue him” He said in the most sincere way he could and the cook seemed surprised by everything. He continued because he needed to make some things clear though. “I don’t think it’s the right time for you to tell him yet. I was surprised by how well you handled almost confessing, but I still think you should be careful if you don’t want to be exposed before actually finding the One Piece”

The man didn’t seem to take it in a bad way and declared, “I know that so please rest assured that I will keep everything a secret for the time being. I wouldn’t risk something so important over these feelings” The cook told him with a pinch of sadness in his voice.

He didn’t want the man to downplay his sentiment as he was sure he felt really strongly for the captain so he told him, “I don’t think you should say things that way because I know that you’re really in love with him so don’t make your feelings less important than what they are. They are pure so don’t stain them, please”

Sanji nodded at him and seemed to accept what he told him with a smile. He felt he didn’t have anything else to say and just left the kitchen to get to the deck. When he got outside he saw as the sun was already up in the sky. He felt kind of guilty for not telling him that he thought there were chances Luffy might feel the same way about him, but that his emotions were probably unexplored as of now. He had the impression that if he were to tell the man this hunch he had his resolution would falter and he would end up confessing to Luffy before what he had planned.

In a way it was kind of amazing how the cook had managed to change his opinion on the subject with one action from his part and that was all it took to understand and maybe even support an eventual relationship. He knew he was thinking too much into the future but he seriously felt that the captain could love him back at some point if he kept behaving the way he was.

The tiredness that he had pushed over to stay awake the whole night began catching up and he knew he needed to sleep while he had time for there was never enough time to do so in the last months given how close they were to actually achieving their dreams. He went to the men’s room where some of the males from the crew were still there. He laid on his bed and as he closed his eyes he couldn’t help but to wonder if the face Luffy would make when Sanji confessed would be a hilarious one.


	7. Trivia: Just dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brook is a good observer and has known about this for a long time, but now things aren't going so great so he guesses he should help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really fun to write as it was my first time writing anything in Brook's POV.  
> As always thanks for reading and if you have any doubts, suggestions or anything you would like to know about please leave a review. I appreciate them a lot!  
> Also this fic is done being written so now I can officially say we're at the half!  
> I hope you guys like this chapter!

7\. Trivia: Just dance

 

There was a strange sensation in the air. He would define it as tension, but that didn’t quite describe it completely. It was similar to that but it didn’t have the edge or the angriness it usually carried. If he examined it thoroughly he could say there was definitely a hidden emotion there that ignited a fire between two of the members of the crew: the captain and the cook. Well, it wasn’t exactly hidden for he was sure he wasn’t the only one that knew of the blond man’s feelings for Luffy, but for the young captain it still remained below a veil and so was left on the dark without really understanding much of the other man’s sentiments. It was like he couldn’t grasp the situation in its totality and it was clear that made him confused but he was cautious enough not to get mad because of it.

When the musician saw their interactions he noticed the long stares and the obvious words left unsaid. If this wasn’t his captain he was talking about he would say he was entering the same road the cook had already begun: the one meant for love, but since the young man was too unpredictable and spontaneous he couldn’t be sure if that was the case and he was just oblivious of his own feelings. He preferred to think that it was like that and the captain was starting to reciprocate the way the blond felt for him. He couldn’t lie and say he didn’t like the idea of those two together. Maybe with the age he got too soft, but it was incredibly sweet to see love bloom in such an unexpected place.

Almost two years ago, when he had perceived the way Sanji was behaving around Luffy it had been surprising if not strange as he hadn’t seen that possible outcome at all. He couldn’t deny that at first he couldn’t believe it and had thought the blond man’s attitude towards the captain was because he felt guilty for their fight, but with time it became apparent that the guy was in love. In a way he was also sure he had known about the man’s feelings even before he accepted them, but he never wished to interfere in something the cook hadn’t given him the trust necessary to talk about. He never questioned why the man who was seemingly so in love wasn’t able to confess or anything like that. However that was starting to change seeing as things were becoming more and more tangled and he felt he should help the cook sorting out how to proceed.

Brook had started to notice the subtle changes around the two crewmates after the cook had been shot with that poisonous dart and the captain had been nothing short of worried when he was still recuperating. After that something shifted in their relationship but he wasn’t sure what had brought the sudden transformation. Perhaps the younger male’s feelings had emerged but that still didn’t add up completely.

So with those questions in mind he was of the idea to approach the cook and help in whatever way he deemed necessary. He was older than those fools so of course he had a lot more experience in love issues and was willing to give the blond some of his knowledge since it was clear he would be the one doing the wooing in this case.

He decided he would talk with the cook when they were alone and no one would disturb them, so he waited patiently for that to happen.

……………………………………

One day, when there wasn’t anything interesting to do and the next island to explore was far away yet, the crew was playing some games and he saw that the cook was sitting quietly as the males ran through the ship’s deck without a care in the world. He had a smile in his face and it was obvious he was looking at Luffy fooling around with the rest.

He sat next to Sanji and since no one was paying attention to them he decided it would be good to talk to him. He could have chosen to do it any day really, but now he was bored and thought it would be a good idea. He wasn’t too sure on how to approach the subject but being the most direct with it was probably the best way to go so he began.

“Love is such a beautiful thing, don’t you think?” He said as he sighed trying to make a short introduction and not catch the cook off guard.

“I…suppose?” The man responded with insecurity as if he didn’t want to have this conversation at all. Maybe he knew where this was going already and that was better for him anyways.

“You only suppose? I thought you were a romantic just like me!” He exclaimed while attempting to make the cook confide something in him.

“I guess now I’m not like that anymore. Maybe I changed over time” Sanji said trying his best to not talk with him about his feelings. He thought it was best to leave him alone but he seriously wanted to help him some way.

“You sure about that? Being in love with your captain sounds pretty romantic to me” He had to be direct and he knew he probably crossed a boundary doing it like that but he preferred to make things clear.

The man was speechless and it was obvious he didn’t know what to say. The cook’s face got red really fast and even if he tried to conceal the blush a little he couldn’t do it at all. He also looked everywhere to make sure no one was listening and when he saw that nobody was close enough to hear what the bones man had said he turned his attention back to him.

“It…It’s not like that, so don’t go around saying those things out of nowhere!” He said in a hushed tone and a scowl was visible on his face. Perhaps he had been too blunt and in front of too many people or, maybe, the man hadn’t accepted his feelings yet but he really didn’t think that was the case.

“I’m sorry for bringing it up in the open, but I really want to help you. I know you think it’s problematic for you to feel that way, but I think it’s pretty great so you shouldn’t deny it anymore” He spoke in a calm manner as to not scare him by making accusations.

The blond looked at him seemingly unsure of what to do or say. It was almost as if he wasn’t confident enough to reveal information yet.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, to be honest” He tried to play it cool, but he could see right through his lie and even the blush he had on his face was still there.

“So you’re telling me that you don’t like Luffy at all? That all the times you look at him with fondness in your eyes is just some show of friendship? That all the books you have read about cooking for loved ones are just because you respect him so much you want to give him the best food? That all the times you have thrown yourself at danger’s way are because you think so highly of him you don’t care about your life anymore? That every time you have been kind with him in special ways like giving him your jacket when he’s cold or accompanied him so he wouldn’t get in too much trouble was because you wanted to protect him without a real reason? I think that’s more than what a good friend would do”

He seriously listed all he could remember the man had done the past years. It was true that the Straw hat crew was special and bonds that were more akin to family formed but the way the cook treated the young captain was definitely different to how he behaved around the rest.

Sanji remained silent for some time and when it seemed he couldn’t keep quiet anymore and that the blush he had on his face now adorned even his ears and neck he spoke up in a serious way.

“All those things you listed are things all of us have done for Luffy. What I sometimes do is nothing special, you know? Just the regular act of a friend” He tried to reason with him and he did say it in a convincing way, but he wasn’t buying it at all. Also he had a good argument to tell him and he was sure this one wouldn’t be easy to refute.

“So when you sometimes watch him sleep while you get ready to cook breakfast in the morning is something a good friend does too?”

The man got to the point where he couldn’t get any redder so instead of that he paled and the usual cigarette he smoked fell from his lips to the ground. He stayed quiet and then told him suddenly.

“Look, I’m not going to lie to you” He said that and then he stood up and practically fled from the place he was sitting. He caught him by the end of his jacket and made him sit down again so they could talk like normal people. Well, as normal as things could get among the Straw hats.

“Sanji, don’t be like this. I really just want to help you. I won’t tell anyone about this” Brook told him in a reassuring way so he would understand that he meant no harm.

The cook sat down on the spot he had been before and with a grimace just nodded his head as if accepting that this conversation was really going to happen.

“Okay, I’m sorry for being so childish, but I’m seriously worried everyone will end up finding out before I confess to Luffy. I’ll only do that when we find the One Piece so I can’t screw up before that happens” He ran a hand through his hair and finished talking with an imploring look on his face.

“Of course I get that you want to keep it a secret for the time being. I honestly thought you just didn’t have the gut-I mean, you haven’t been able to find the right time yet” He had almost slipped. That was one of the things he had thought that had made it impossible for the cook to confess, but it seemed his reasons were a lot more profound.

The blond looked at him fully knowing what he had meant, but didn’t comment on his choice of words. Instead he sighed and nodded his head to respond.

“Well, if you understand that, you will also get that there’s nothing you can do to help” He said with annoyance in his voice. It was clear that whatever good mood he had while watching Luffy now was ruined, but he did think he could help him even if he told him otherwise.

“I’m pretty sure I can help you at least with getting things back to normal between you two. I have seen the way you look at each other now and it seems not everything is alright. Did something happen?” He needed to tell him what he thought and ask him if there was something he hadn’t known about yet.

“So it wasn’t only Nami and Robin the ones that thought something was different” He looked tired, but then continued, “Yes, something did happen. When I was shot he was really mad at me because the dart was meant for him and instead I took it. He told me that I shouldn’t have done that but I told him that I would it a million times again even if he didn’t want me to. After that it’s like something it’s going to begin but I don’t know what it is. I feel like a fight would break out at any minute”

They stayed quiet for some time as the musician thought about the things the cook had informed him. It was true that whenever they were in the same room it seemed something would happen but he didn’t think it was exactly a dispute what would start.

“I seriously don’t think that a fight is what he’s looking for at all, if that’s what you’re worried about. I think he’s just confused by your determination to insist on protecting him no matter what” He preferred to keep silent about the gut feeling he had that maybe Luffy was starting to see him in a different light since he didn’t want to give him false hopes as he really wasn’t sure about that.

“That’s somehow reassuring. I thought he was just annoyed but maybe he isn’t” He said with a small smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes so he knew he still felt lost about the whole thing. Then he added, “I still don’t know how you’re going to help me with anything, though. You don’t even know what’s wrong so I don’t think you’re going to be able to”

“Oh, just leave that to me. I might not know but things always get better this way” He said that and the man looked at him strangely so he had to calm him. “Also don’t worry. It’s going to be something very subtle”

He told him that with a smile and then stood up. When he was talking with the blond a great idea had appeared on his mind and he was sure it was going to work just fine.

……………………………….

He waited the whole day to put his plan into action. When they were done with dinner he told Luffy that he wanted to do something fun. The man had gotten interested instantly so it hadn’t been necessary to convince him to help him. They had gone to look for Franky so he could install some lights here and there at the ship’s deck.

When the shipwright was finished putting the things the crew was already there observing what he was doing. The cook that had been giving him preoccupied glances the whole afternoon was now practically screaming at him to give him an explanation. He wouldn’t do it before everything was ready so when things were arranged by Franky he commented to the entire crew what this was about.

“I thought that having a night to dance would be a good idea! We haven’t had many times to just relax these past few months so it would be good to use this little recess to have some fun!” He exclaimed and most of the crew was really happy about it except for Sanji that knew it was only an excuse for him and Luffy to talk.

The crew made their way to wait for him to start playing the violin and when he did Luffy yelled “it’s a party” with enthusiasm and everyone laughed along with him. They started to dance to a fast song merrily. The only one that hadn’t moved from his spot was Sanji that was looking at him notably annoyed by what he was doing. Seeing that the man was really bothered by his actions he made a sign with his head for him to come over so they would speak. When he got to his side he accused him rapidly.

“This is your plan? This is what you call subtle? I can’t believe you pulled this thing without telling me. What do you even expect to happen anyways?” He asked angrily while the rest only danced to the rhythm of the music.

He wanted to calm him down so he said, “Yes, this is my plan. It’s subtle cause no one will be paying attention to you and I’m sure only good things will happen” He stated in a cheery way because he was really confident of his idea.

For the look the cook had on his face he didn’t buy it one bit, but he seriously didn’t care. He was sure something good for both Sanji and Luffy would be the outcome of his plan. Maybe now he didn’t understand it but with a few hours everything would be alright.

The man stood at his side for a long time with his arms crossed over his chest and frowning. Usopp and Chopper had come a few times to ask him to go dance with them, but he had refused every time.  The whole while he had been like that he had noticed that Luffy had given quick glances his way to check the blond. It was like he didn’t want to disturb him, but Brook knew that it wouldn’t take long before he was brave enough to approach the cook.

More than an hour had passed and it seemed Sanji didn’t want to participate on the dance at all so he started making his way back to the men’s room when he saw that the captain was following the other man. He kept playing as if nothing was happening, but he was definitely watching what was transpiring.

The younger male grabbed the cook by the shoulder and the guy turned around with obvious curiosity in his face. Luffy asked him to go dance with him and even in the dim light he could tell that Sanji was blushing. The blond stuttered and wasn’t able to say anything but he didn’t oppose to the captain leading him back to where everyone was dancing.

Since the songs were in a fast tempo it was only a matter of just moving around a little and making a few jumps here and there. The cook kept looking at him as if asking to put an end to the music, but that was exactly what his plan was about so there was no way in hell he would be finishing here. He also noticed that the captain was pouting at the blond and told him that he should be paying attention to him and not something else. The man that was already blushing furiously seemed to be on the verge of exploding any time soon.

He continued playing fast paced songs for some time but decided it would be better to start playing slower ones so the lovebirds could talk with ease. When he finished a song he started with a much gentler one and everyone looked at him briefly maybe puzzled as to why he had changed the atmosphere, but he only responded that the night was long and changes were good. The crew only shrugged and kept dancing in a calmer way. The only one that didn’t seem to know what to do was Sanji that had stopped altogether when the song started.

The song he had chosen to play was one meant for couples but everyone in the crew was really comfortable with each other so they didn’t mind at all. The girls were dancing between them and the males had formed a small round while they had their arms spread out to hold the one next to them and danced with smiles on their faces. The only ones that resembled a lot more to a couple were Luffy and Sanji because the captain had taken the cook’s hands on his owns and put them on his hips while he rested his arms on the blond man’s shoulders. The taller man hadn’t known how to continue dancing but the black haired man started swaying and then they had resumed dancing.

He had noticed that some of the crew had begun staring at them dancing but the ones that were on the known about the cook’s feelings distracted them quickly so they could continue without anyone bothering them.

He kept playing slow songs and he saw that the two pirates started talking. He didn’t want to intrude in a moment that was so private and meant for them, so he focused on playing the music to entertain the crew. When he saw that the captain and cook had stopped talking and were only dancing he decided it was time to stop the party for he was really tired, but he played a couple more songs so they would be together a little bit longer.

In the last song he stopped playing the violin and told the crew that he was tired, but that if they wanted something like this to happen again he would do it gladly. Everyone started clapping and he bowed. Then they began making their way back to the rooms to sleep while Franky offered to be on the lookout that night since he had to put the lights out of the deck.

He was starting to leave the place when a hand stopped him. It was Sanji that seemed to want to talk with him. Since the cyborg was still going around picking the lights they waited until he was out of sight.

“Don’t worry about him. I’m sure he knows already. The only ones that don’t know yet are Chopper and Usopp” He laughed while the cook was mortified by what he was telling him.

“As long as Luffy doesn’t know I guess it’s fine” The man sighed and then continued, “But that’s not what I wanted to talk with you. Thank you. I know I was very against your idea at first, but seriously. Thank you”

He assumed things were back to normal so he said, “You don’t have to thank me anything. I wanted to help you because I wish to see you guys happy. That’s all” He smiled and while he didn’t want to intrude too much he still asked, “Did you fix what was troubling you?”

“Yes, he said he didn’t want me to give my life for him, but I told him that was the only order I wouldn’t listen from my captain. That whatever he wished from me I would comply immediately. Then he got a little bit mad and I told him that I knew he was strong enough not to need anyone, but that if there was something dangerous I would not doubt to protect him because…because I care about him too much so he just smiled and thanked me”

The man’s face got red after he said that, but a smile was noticeable too so he thought the guy wasn’t too embarrassed for confessing his feelings. He was glad to listen that the cook had settled things with the captain.

“I’m really happy that things are normal with you and him” He said that and thought it was all the blond wanted to speak with him so he started making his way back to the men’s room when the cook stopped him suddenly.

He was looking at the floor and his face was even redder than before. He was about to ask him if anything was wrong, but the man told him, “He also said he cared about me too. I know he does, but hearing him saying it is so different”

The cook looked up and there was so much hope in his eyes that he was tempted to tell him that there were possibilities the captain was starting to feel the same as him. He didn’t since he wasn’t sure and if he was wrong it would hurt the blond too much. Instead he only smiled back and told him that he was even happier to listen that. The man thanked him again and both got to the men’s room quietly since it was late.

When they entered the place he went to his bed to finally sleep after the long night. He put the covers over him and was about to close his eyes when he saw that Sanji was staring at Luffy with fondness in his eyes. He wanted to laugh. This man was so obvious! He was a fool if he thought he was being subtle about his feelings. And while that was true it was also a fact that his captain was even worse if he didn’t notice such an evident thing.

They were both so stupid and sometimes he wished he could just smash their heads and with that make them be together already, but he knew he shouldn’t so with a small smile on his face he closed his eyes to sleep for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "look, I'm not going to lie to you" part is a joke from the Simpsons that I have always wanted to use lol. So I hope some of you caugth it!  
> Again, thanks for reading!


	8. Trivia: Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chopper is intelligent and a great a doctor, but there are some things he just doesn't understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing this chapter because Chopper is fun and interesting so while it's not the longest chapter it's definetely one of the ones I enjoyed the most.  
> Hope you guys enjoy this one!

8\. Trivia: Love

 

That battle had been a tough one if the injuries his crewmates had received were an indicator. He was tired because of his own fight and for having to tend everyone’s wounds, but that was his job so he wasn’t complaining. Everyone was patched up and now all they had to do was rest. The one that was in a worse condition was Sanji that had broken ribs. It wasn’t the first time something like this happened to the man so he wasn’t manifesting his pain in the least, but since the condition he had was one to be treated carefully he was at the sick bay with him.

He had been resting on the bed for some hours and seemed to be sleeping, but he needed to check if things were fine so he woke him up to examine him. The cook rubbed his eyes and when he asked him to sit up so he could begin his explorations he helped him up with care. When he was in a comfortable position he started touching his torso and abdomen to see if there was more pain than normal. There wasn’t but he still needed to listen to his heart. He took out his stethoscope and started auscultating him. The frequency, intensity and rhythm were normal as well so he was about to stop examining him when he felt that all the parameters he had described as regular ones had increased. He kept listening intently and thought that maybe something had altered him so he asked him if everything was alright. He had responded that yes, but that Luffy was also there.

Chopper looked up from his examination and saw that the captain was there with them seemingly waiting for him to end with his work. He told him that he needed to continue checking Sanji since his heartbeat was going too fast. Luffy seemed puzzled and worried while the cook looked mortified.

The black haired man got closer to them and he listened as the cook’s beats went even faster than before. He was starting to get really preoccupied by the situation. It was really strange that someone’s beats would increase and frequency just because without a real reason. Maybe the man had perforated the lung where the broken ribs were so he put his stethoscope in his back to listen to possible sounds that might indicate such an event happened, but there were no signs of that and the man seemed to be breathing just fine so that was discarded. What could lead to this change then?

He moved to hear the man’s heart from the front and noticed that when he asked Luffy to get a little bit away so he could examine Sanji calmly the blond man’s heartbeats went back to normal. He was astonished. He had a theory that the cook’s beats went faster when the captain was around since they had gone up when the man had appeared in the infirmary. He needed to prove it so he asked Luffy to get closer to them again. When he did Sanji’s heartbeats increased in rhythm and frequency almost immediately so he was sure the cause of the strange condition was Luffy.

He needed to inform both that something grave was happening between them so he started explaining.

“Sanji is going through some condition that makes his heartbeat go faster than normal and I think it’s caused by him being close to Luffy. Maybe it’s some type of allergy but other signs haven’t manifested yet” He told his crewmates and both looked surprised, though Sanji looked a lot more troubled.

He needed to see if there were more symptoms so he asked the captain to get closer to the blond. He kept auscultating the man’s heartbeats and these indeed went up in frequency and he also saw that the cook’s face began getting red so the theory that it was an allergy was very plausible. He still had to test some things so he asked the captain to stay so he could see the responses of the older male.

Being a great captain, Luffy decided to stay with them the whole day if necessary because there was no way he would let one of his comrades die. The cook instead said that nothing was wrong with him and they were only exaggerating, but they didn’t listen to him and began the tests.

The doctor decided that it would be good to install a monitor to check the cook’s vitals at all times so he could know instant reactions and act accordingly. He asked the blond to lie on the bed and while he did he protested that he was fine, but he didn’t know that yet so he didn’t hear a word he said. Then he sampled blood to see how his antibodies were working. He also needed blood from Luffy to see if the antigen provoked something.

While he ran those tests he asked Luffy to stay away for a little since he would be busy checking the samples. The man didn’t say anything and sat down on a chair next to him. It seemed he was very curious about the situation and so looked with attention to both the physician and Sanji.

When he was done examining the blood tests he realized that the antibodies didn’t react in any way to anything from Luffy. The only reaction was the one provoked by them having different types of blood, but that was to be expected so now he was really worried.

He told both pirates the information he had gathered from the examinations and explained that he would need to examine things more thoroughly and would run tests with them physically. Luffy just shrugged while Sanji looked once again mortified and insisted in that he was alright but the captain shut him up by telling him that he had to trust Chopper’s judgment.

He started by delimiting the range in which no reaction was provoked by Luffy’s closeness. If he was too far away nothing happened but the nearer he got the stronger the cook’s heartbeats went. The same happened with the blond man’s rash reaction that disappeared almost instantly if the captain was away and extended to his neck and ears if he got too close. His breathing sometimes came out as a sigh but other than that nothing too extraordinary happened and he was glad for it because otherwise he would have to use corticoids, antihistamines and if things got out of hand, he would have to apply adrenaline. For the time being it seemed that the cure was to have Luffy away from the cook so he informed that.

“I have run some tests and now I’m sure the most immediate cure is to have Luffy away from you, Sanji. I’ll look for a better solution, though, so just wait a little” He said but he was really upset that he wasn’t able to cure the sickness in a simpler way.

He also noticed that Luffy looked extremely sad by what he had said. He was almost pouting and he began saying, “I’ll do anything necessary so Sanji feels well even if I hate being away from him” He declared with determination while the blond got surprisingly red and his heartbeat increased its rhythm as showed in the monitor.

Chopper went to see what had provoked such a reaction and saw that the captain wanted to be close too, but he asked him to be away. The man complied while he checked the blond and noticed that the frequency of the man’s beats went slower with time. He thought back to something that might trigger that response and only the words Luffy had stated seemed to be a cause since that was the only thing that had happened. He informed them that he thought things might be more serious because it looked as if the allergy kicked in now with just simple words from the captain.

Luffy was on the verge of tears and he felt the same way too. He needed to do something and fast. What if the reaction was so strong at some point that it ended in an anaphylaxis? Seeing the way they were acting Sanji started getting up to assure them that he was fine, but Chopper put him down carefully since he was hurt not only by those broken ribs but from the allergy. The man insisted in that he was alright, but he seriously wouldn’t let him go with such an erratic heart so he told him to stay put. He wasn’t listening to him and was starting to get up again until Luffy stopped him by saying that he had declared before that he would listen to all his orders. The cook gave up and just laid on the bed again.

Some time passed and he kept testing the limits to the blond man’s allergy, but he was starting to get tired and hungry so the cook offered to prepare something for them since dinner time was also close. He refused and made Luffy go look for someone so they could cook something. When the captain was out Sanji got closer to him and told him in a hushed tone that everything was right, but he didn’t listen to him since he was the doctor and he was seeing that things weren’t fine. The man kept saying the same thing with a pleading voice but Luffy got back with Nami and Zoro and he stopped.

The woman looked worried while the swordsman seemed to be puzzled by the situation. The captain had explained a little the cook’s problem and he continued telling what this was about to clarify any doubts. When he was finished pointing out the symptoms Nami had an unreadable face meanwhile Zoro for some reason was almost laughing. He couldn’t believe it. He knew the cook and the green haired man didn’t get along but to laugh of something serious was too much.

“Why are you laughing, Zoro? This is an important matter. Luffy might never be able to get close to Sanji anymore. You shouldn’t laugh!” He exclaimed as the captain nodded rather annoyed by the swordsman’s attitude.

“I’m not laughing. It’s just that I think that the love cook’s sickness might get better if Luffy gets _closer_ instead of getting away” He said in a serious tone as if he had the solution for the man’s allergy.

“Shut up, you stupid moss head! You don’t have any idea of this, so just keep quiet!” The cook seemed to get angry and was making shush sings to Zoro who seemed to not care at all about what the man said.

The green haired man was about to respond something but Nami just hit his head with her hand and the man abruptly shut up. He started to protest, but the navigator told them that while they were busy finding a cure for Sanji she would cook the dinner. She stated that she would charge them for preparing their meals anyways. With that she left with Zoro to the kitchen through the dining room.

The captain remained with the cook and him and it seemed he was thinking about something. After the idea he had took form he asked him, “What if what Zoro says is true? Maybe instead of getting farther I should get closer to Sanji”

The blond shook his head instantly after he stated that, but he wasn’t too sure if that was a good idea. Normally allergies got better without getting in touch with the antigen so it was better to prepare a type of super strong antihistamine to make it possible that Luffy could be close to Sanji. With that in mind he told them that he would work on a cure that wouldn’t involve exposing the cook to danger, but that they would have to wait.

He thought Luffy would just leave with what he said but he captain stayed at his side while he prepared the cure. He was even silent which was weird given he usually was. He didn’t talk with Sanji because the cook looked exhausted and was currently sleeping peacefully. In the meanwhile the black haired man either looked intently at him or at the blond man’s sleeping form. He didn’t bother him in the least as he had expected. He guessed he was seriously worried so he didn’t comment on it.

As he continued with his work he heard as Nami called them all to eat. He told Luffy to go because he would take care of Sanji. He didn’t want to go, but he convinced him that he would be alright. Then he listened to the cook asking them both to leave and go eat since he felt fine already. He was against the idea, but the man told him that they were right beside the dining room and in case something happened it was going to be obvious. The points the cook gave him were convincing so he went with the captain to eat since he was extremely tired and hungry.

Nami served them their plates and asked immediately for the money. All of them paid begrudgingly for they knew if they didn’t pay there would not be any dinner. He seriously missed Sanji already. He couldn’t even imagine what it would be like for Luffy that always liked to annoy the older man when he tried to steal food from him.

The crew was lost as to why Sanji remained in the sick bay without having cooked dinner since they had thought it was only broken ribs which at this point was almost common ground to them. He answered them that the cook was going over some strange allergy caused by being close to Luffy. Everyone stayed silent after he told them the new findings and the processes he was going through to get some antihistamine for Sanji.

Not much passed and suddenly Franky broke out in a laughing fit and then the rest followed him except for Usopp, Luffy and him that looked at the others as if they had gone crazy. His crewmate was sick and they were laughing? Did they think this was a laughing matter? He could have expected this behavior from Zoro, but not from Robin or Jinbei. He shut them up while Luffy looked furious and they had to stop after apologizing.

Zoro kept insisting on that he should definitely try with getting Luffy closer to Sanji while the cook yelled at him to stop talking from the infirmary. He had warned him that if he continued saying that he would go over there, broken ribs or not, to kick his ass. The swordsman had just rolled his eyes and by Nami’s insistence he stopped speaking.

When they finished eating Nami began retiring the dishes so someone (because she said she wouldn’t do it) would wash the dirty plates. The crew offered Zoro to do it since he never did it and he protested, but the navigator shut him up with a simple look and the man started washing the crockery with a scowl on his face. The rest of the crew began leaving and he went back to the cook’s side with Luffy in tow.

He asked Sanji how he felt and he said that he felt just fine. He sat down on a chair to continue with his investigations and Luffy sat next to him waiting patiently for him to find a solution to the problem.

A few minutes passed by and the captain told him that he needed to go to the bathroom, but that he would be back in a short time. He asked him to take care of Sanji the best way he could and the cook’s heartbeats went up strongly. The black haired man’s sadness was palpable but he left with rapidness to later come back.

He hadn’t noticed but Zoro had been watching them and he made his presence known after Luffy had left. He was looking at Sanji with a special look, almost as if telling him that he knew exactly what this was about. The cook instead just shook his head multiple times so the swordsman spoke up.

“Just tell him already. Unless you’re enjoying having Luffy’s attention. Is that what’s going on?” He asked the last part incredulously. The cook shook his head again.

He didn’t have any idea about what Zoro could be talking about so he kept looking at both of them as they stared at each other seemingly speaking without so much as uttering a single word. The cook didn’t seem to want to tell him whatever it was the green haired man had said he was hiding, but the man kept looking at the blond and the other one just sighed defeated. He made a sing for Zoro to leave and the man nodded and left them alone in the sick bay.

When he was back to the kitchen Sanji took a deep breath and looked everywhere as if making sure no one was listening to them. Then he started.

“Okay, I’ll tell you. But promise me you won’t tell anybody about this, specially Luffy” The cook began and he was starting to get really preoccupied. What could be so secret he would have to hide it from his captain?

He nodded and the man started again. “I don’t have any sickness, disease or weird allergy caused by Luffy. It’s just normal human behavior”

He couldn’t agree to that. Since when was an almost allergic reaction to another human being something normal? He didn’t wait and told him exactly that.

“It doesn’t make any sense. Human beings don’t react that way to other human beings. They don’t trigger those types of reactions” He explained the cook not seeing where this was going.

The blond took a deep breath again and responded, “It is normal human behavior if you take into account that I’m in love with him. That’s how we adult people react when we like someone” Sanji finished with a blush adorning his whole face.

He couldn’t believe it. When did this happen? Since when was he in love with Luffy? Did the rest know that they acted that way? He had so many questions and he didn’t even know where to begin. He was so mad too.

It seemed he was quiet for too long and the cook started to get worried so he shook him a few times so he would wake up from his trance. He kept calling his name until he got out of his stupor. He needed to know everything right now.

“Why didn’t you tell me before? I was making a fool out of myself thinking you were sick!” He stated annoyed by the fact that the man hadn’t had enough trust in him and he acted like a complete idiot in front of the whole crew.

“I’m sorry, Chopper. My idea was never to make you feel that way. Normally the ones that do know of my feelings found out on their own. I never told them anything. They discovered some way or another themselves”

The cook tried to reason with him and was about to explain more things to him when he shushed him and waited for something to happen. In no time Luffy appeared back to the infirmary and asked how Sanji was feeling. The man looked at him pleadingly, but he didn’t know what to do. Could he lie to his captain? He sucked at lying and he wasn’t even sure why he should keep this a secret anyways. Sanji being in love with Luffy wasn’t something bad or at least he didn’t think that was the case at all.

He was bent on telling the truth to Luffy, but the cook kept looking at him almost imploring him to not say anything. He decided that he would be a good friend and he would hide the man’s feelings from the captain for the time being so he needed to make a good excuse.

“He’s fine, I have already prepared a cure for his allergy” Luffy looked extremely happy and he went to fill a syringe with saline solution so that would work as an “antidote”.

When he was done charging the syringe he got closer to the cook and asked him to show him his upper arm. After he did he injected the solution roughly and even if he was strong as a bull he was sure this would hurt. He deserved it for lying to him for so long. Luffy noticed that he had been harsh and looked scared of him. Sanji had his lips held tight so he wouldn’t scream. Then he explained to the captain that the cook was alright but that he would be sleeping there since he still had broken ribs. The man understood and was about to leave when he turned around rapidly and threw himself to Sanji. To say the man was baffled was an understatement. He also didn’t remember that the cook had broken ribs, but the blond didn’t say anything related to pain.

He hugged the cook tightly and said that he had been really afraid he might be asked to stay away from him. Since the monitor was still connected to Sanji every parameter went up. The captain asked worriedly if he was sure the blond was okay, but he told him that the cure would take some time to kick in so he shouldn’t worry.

He kept hugging Sanji and the cook hugged him back saying that he was really thankful for the way he had acted all day. He felt incredibly uncomfortable watching this. It was like he was intruding. Usually this show of affection wouldn’t faze him at all, but now it was almost like watching lovers saying sweet nothings to each other. He was being such a third wheel that he looked somewhere else since he didn’t want to interfere in their special moment.

He waited for a while and the captain let go and the cook did too. The black haired man left after some time and he waited to see if Luffy was still there. Sanji indicated him that the man was away and he started talking. He looked everywhere and noticed that Zoro had already left so he began.

“Why don’t you just tell him? You’re pretty obvious, you know?” He knew he hadn’t realized of the cook’s feelings sooner and he was in no position to tell him that, but seeing how he behaved now that he was in the known he was seriously so evident it was almost a joke.

“First of all, thank you! I really thought you were going to tell him, but you kept quiet so thank you!” He said with a smile and then continued, “I know I’m pretty obvious and probably everyone already knows but I can’t risk messing this up. If by some chance he doesn’t like what I feel for him it might bring repercussions to the crew. I know I’m not that important but we have achieved a good balance and we’re so close to the One Piece that if my feelings get in the way I would never forget myself. So I plan to confess once we find the One Piece”

He stayed quiet thinking a little about what the cook had just said. He really didn’t think too high of himself. He was important in the crew just like anyone else, but it seemed he didn’t want to acknowledge that at all.

“I get that you think you might distract him from his goal, but I don’t think it’s going to be because he won’t like it. I think it’s quite the opposite, really. If anything he will get distracted given how males get when they mate, you know?” He stated thinking back to the many books he had read about reproduction in his years as a doctor.

“What…what are you even saying, Chopper? Please, don’t make it sound like that” Sanji told him while his face was all red again. Then he added, “So please, don’t tell him anything about this”

“Sure thing. I don’t feel too good for lying to him, but I guess it’s for a good cause so I’ll keep quiet” He declared, but he still had questions. “Was I the only one that didn’t know about this? Who else knows?”

“Pretty much everyone, to be honest. Each one of them ended up figuring it out. The only one that doesn’t know is Usopp, so please don’t tell him just yet” He asked him directly so he assumed the cook was really worried about Luffy finding out some way. He assured him that he would keep everything a secret.

It was getting late and while he wanted to keep talking with the cook about his feelings he felt incredibly sleepy so he decided to go rest in his bed. Since he was now sure Sanji was actually in good shape he left him so he could sleep too.

When he was leaving he remembered that he had many books about reproduction that might help him winning Luffy over. He offered them to the cook, but the man simply told him to catch sleep already.

Humans were so weird. They liked each other, but either they didn’t know how to express it or were too embarrassed by it, but that wasn’t one of his problems as he knew Sanji would be brave enough to tell Luffy how he felt at the right time. For now all he had to do was to keep quiet and everything would turn out just fine.


	9. The truth untold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usopp really can't accept this. It's all too much and he being the last one to find out makes things worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This chapter is really different to the others but it had to be that way because I wanted to portray it like that. I wrote two characters in this chapter not being the nicest to Sanji, but I think that's how they would act given the situation so please don't think I'm bashing them because it's not like that at all.  
> Also I'm writing two new fics that are completely different to this one, but I don't know when I'll post them.  
> If you have any doubts, recommendation or anything you would like to say please leave a review because I really like them!  
> As always, I hope you guys like this one!

9\. The truth untold

 

He didn’t know exactly what was going on, but he felt as if there was something the crew knew about and he didn’t. He wasn’t a gossip, but it was frustrating to be left out of whatever was happening. He was sure he wasn’t the only one that didn’t know as Luffy seemed to not know anything as well. Even if he asked the guy what he thought the others could be hiding he always answered nonchalantly that he didn’t care. He wished he was like that too, instead he was curious about everything and just couldn’t leave the matter alone.

He had asked Nami first since the woman was a tattletale, or at least that’s what he had thought, but it seemed he was wrong as the navigator hadn’t told him anything. Robin was out of the picture and so was Jinbei. He had approached Zoro but the man hadn’t said anything and had just scared him with his eye. He went to Franky, but he had feigned ignorance and changed topics quickly. He had talked with Chopper, but the doctor had actually run to get away from him. Nevertheless, the strangest of them all had been Sanji. The cook hadn’t said anything, but in his demeanor it was clear it was something personal and it probably involved him directly.

The man had changed a lot over the past two years. He wasn’t a flirt with every passing female and now he seemed to be happy about something, but he couldn’t pinpoint what it was. What could be so secret that made him so happy, but was still that, a secret? He seriously couldn’t decipher that. It was all too strange and he couldn’t tell when it was that the blond had transformed into this new person. It wasn’t a bad thing by any means either, just different.

Usopp knew they didn’t have any time to be wasting on overthinking things when they were so close to achieving their dreams and yet here he was trying to figure out a puzzle that seemed to not have enough pieces left to fit. He decided it was best to forget about the topic in its totality, but that proved to be difficult for he saw that almost the whole crew was gathered talking on the Sunny’s deck.

They had fought against some strong pirates and were all tired. The one that had battled the most had been Luffy as usual and was currently sleeping so the rest of the members were talking amicably from what he could pick of their demeanors. He had been resting a little on his bed and now directed his way to where the others were.

Since this could be his chance to get information he tried to get closer without making his presence too obvious, but he knew once he was near enough Sanji and Zoro would notice he was there instantly. He still went their way with stealth and was able to hear them laughing about something to then listen to the cook protest angrily and asking them to shut up. When he was close to the group two things happened at the same time: both Sanji and Zoro were looking at him and telling everyone to keep quiet and Chopper was saying that he shouldn’t worry because no one would find out that he was in love with Luffy.

He stopped walking because it was all too much to digest. Who was in love with Luffy? Was it Sanji? Since they were making fun of him he assumed that was case, but other than that he couldn’t think straight. He kept making his way to the crew and now everyone noticed that he was next to them. Everyone had worried faces almost as if he finding out was similar to a burial. Chopper began saying sorry over and over and Sanji had to calm him down by telling him that it was okay. But what was okay anyways? This clearly wasn’t in his opinion.

The sniper didn’t even know where to begin so he just stood in front of the cook while the man didn’t say anything either. The rest of the crew just looked at them preoccupied a fight would break out. They weren’t too far off since he wasn’t too happy with this at all. To hell with that, he was mad about this. He seriously was. He didn’t know what he was more upset about: the fact that the cook was in love with Luffy out of all people or that he was obviously the last one to find out. He needed to at least get some information and maybe verify if he had heard the things he did.

“Are you in love with Luffy? You? Out of all people, you?” He asked the cook while pointing an accusing finger to him.

“Yes, I am. I love him a lot so I don’t mean any harm if you’re worried about that” The blond responded without a trace of shame and it was almost unbelievable because really, who was this guy and what did they do with the Sanji he knew?

He was dumbfounded. Of all the possible causes to the make the man content this was the reason the cook was so glad? It had to be a sick joke. It just couldn’t be.

“Are you kidding me? Is this even right? I don’t care if you say you love him or anything like that. He’s your captain and you should respect him. Since when did you start seeing him that way? One day you just woke up and thought it would a great idea to forget about women and began liking him. Is that how it went?”

He noticed the stares the whole crew was giving him and each one of them held a different meaning: Nami’s was one of hurt; Robin’s was of disappointment; Zoro’s was contained rage and Chopper’s was of fear. He wasn’t able to see the rest, but the look on the cook’s face was of pain and somehow understanding. He felt kind of guilty, but that didn’t stop him from saying the next thing.

“Aren’t we all one big family? Is that how you see your family? You fall in love with them? Have you thought about the danger we might get into for your selfishness?” He knew he was being incredibly harsh, but his mouth wouldn’t stop and for once he said all he had in mind. “If I had the authority to kick you out I seriously would do it. I can’t believe how dumb you are”

That was when Nami got closer to him and tried to slap him on the face, but Sanji stopped her by telling her that he was entitled to have his own opinion and he didn’t need to understand his feelings anyway. The navigator wasn’t having any of that though.

“His feelings are sincere. He has proved time and time again for the past years that he’s being genuine about them, so don’t disrespect him anymore. Or are you mad he’s a man and is in love with Luffy?” She asked the last part totally annoyed and it seemed that depending on his answer they might stop being friends.

“Of course I don’t care about that! If it was you or Robin or Zoro I would still be mad about it. It’s just that I don’t understand how we were supposed to be a big family and now this guy says he’s in love with him? What the hell? If something goes wrong everything we have built could disappear like smoke” He stopped there and hoped the rest would see things his way.

It seemed it wouldn’t be the case as Robin started defending the cook too. “He will wait to confess once we have found the One Piece, so don’t worry about our dynamics just yet” She said that and the others nodded along with her approving of her words.

He really couldn’t stand that everyone seemed to be in cahoots to make it possible so Sanji could begin something with Luffy. Was everyone blind and didn’t know of the terrible consequences this might lead them to?

“Yeah, cause that will make everything right. I know Luffy is pretty oblivious about most things, but he isn’t that much of an idiot and one day all of this will blow up and I’m not going to help you to fix anything. That’s something you will have to do alone” He spoke to the blond directly and the man just nodded without losing his patience. In a way it was more annoying that the cook wasn’t as mad as he was and was accepting everything he had to say.

Zoro that was looking at everyone while trying to keep calm decided to talk. “You’re worrying about too many things, Usopp. Nothing has happened and you’re acting like the world will explode if Luffy finds out. If he does find out we’ll only see then what happens, but before that be a good crewmate and keep quiet”

He probably wasn’t listening to things right. Zoro would never defend Sanji from anything. He thought he would be there with him trying to make sense get into the heads of the crew, but it seemed it was the total opposite.

“Are you even Zoro? What happened to the guy that was more worried about the crew than his own life? Don’t you see how dangerous this whole thing is?” The man simply shrugged but didn’t respond anything back.

The slingshot was getting madder by each passing minute. It was like he had woken up in different dimension and he didn’t know how to get out of there. He had seriously thought everyone would be a little bit worried about the possible outcome that all of this could carry and it was the complete opposite as they were so obviously supporting the cook. It was plain as day that they were cheering on him and his feelings. Did they really want Luffy to be with Sanji? It was something he couldn’t accept and he didn’t see himself approving of it ever.

It would be an understatement if he were to say he felt betrayed. He had thought he was close friends with Sanji and he hadn’t been able to tell him anything. The rest knew and there he was: having to find out through eavesdropping on them to gather some info. He felt pathetic. Was he really that unimportant in the cook’s life that he didn’t speak with him? Or could it be that he had foreseen his reaction and was afraid of it? He really couldn’t tell so he preferred not to care. And even if he said that he couldn’t help but to ask him anyways why he had been such a coward with him.

“Why didn’t you tell me? Am I not your friend like the rest? Do I mean that little to you?” He inquired and he knew that pain was noticeable in his voice.

“Of course it isn’t like that. You are my friend, but I never intended for anyone to know. The guys found out on their own. I couldn’t stop them” He tried to reason with him, and then added, “I know you’re really upset about this, but the only thing I will ask of you is not to tell Luffy anything about this. Please?”

There was no way in hell he would be telling any of this to Luffy. In a way it would be like helping him ruin things faster than what they were meant to so he cleared that point out immediately. “Are you serious? I won’t tell him anything, but don’t confuse things and think I’m doing it for you. I’m _his_ friend and I won’t let anyone get in the way of his dreams”

He felt he didn’t have anything else to say and just left to go somewhere else so no one would disturb him. He didn’t want to have anyone trying to make him understand the cook’s feelings. He wouldn’t accept them and that was definite.

He went to his factory to work on some projects, but as time passed by nothing good came out. His mind was too engrossed on everything that had transpired. He couldn’t get his head out of the whole situation and the way he had behaved. He didn’t feel particularly guilty of anything, but he couldn’t shake off the thought that maybe he had been too harsh and that it would take time to even begin a civil relationship with each other again. All the good times they had shared seemed to be far away, but he wouldn’t back down from what he had stated. He wouldn’t let anyone tarnish Luffy’s dream, no matter who it was.

……………………………..

Some days had passed since his fight with almost the whole crew. He felt incredibly alone in being opposed to Sanji liking Luffy. To him they were all blind as they couldn’t see the real danger this could bring to their goals. He was mad at everyone, but tried his best not to show it and maybe that way fool the captain so he wouldn’t start asking questions. The one he was the most annoyed at was of course Sanji that had thought it was a great idea to just go and fall in love with Luffy. He could have waited for them to finish their voyage or fall for someone else, but no, he had to fall for the captain and make everything complicated.

Nami and Chopper had approached him to talk and mend his now strained relationship with Sanji. He knew they were trying to make him change his opinion, but that wouldn’t work so he continued not talking to the cook unless it was necessary. The blond hadn’t tried to speak with him as it seemed he respected his decision to not support him. Meanwhile the rest hadn’t talked with him, but that much he expected specially from Zoro that seemed to be mad at him too, but didn’t do anything either.

Since a few days had already gone by Luffy was already awake and making ruckus after ruckus to get food or play with whoever was close to him. He noticed that whenever something like that happened the blond man was always ready to watch him fool around or serve him meat when back in the day he didn’t care about those things at all. The cook had changed so much and he was so stupid for not realizing it sooner. The way he looked at Luffy as if he was his own personal sun annoyed him to no ends. Who gave him permission to be smitten like that? He didn’t think Luffy would like any of this. Or at least he hoped it was like that. He had his doubts about it, but he preferred not to think too deeply about them.

That day had been particularly bad as he had witnessed a show of affection he really wouldn’t tolerate: Sanji had ruffled Luffy’s hair. Okay, maybe he was exaggerating but he still went to talk with the cook. He told him that he wasn’t accomplishing anything by doing that since the only thing he was doing was to be more obvious about his stupid feelings. The man simply nodded, but didn’t comment on his words. That made him furious. He would have liked it better if the cook got so annoyed at him they could fight it out like men, but instead of that guy seemed bent on not letting anything get to him. He was being such a poltroon he really couldn’t believe it.

After that they went their separate ways and didn’t speak for the whole day. Since they weren’t talking at all he was sure that Luffy noticed something was wrong, but as to why the man didn’t say anything or intervened on it was unknown. Maybe he hoped they would fix whatever it was troubling them. He wanted to ask Nami if that was the case, but he felt as he had no allies among the crew so he chose to stay quiet for the time being.

When the afternoon was getting closer they arrived at an island to get some supplies. The city that stood on the island was heavily guarded by Marines so they needed to be careful and reserved about their actions. Practically the whole crew had to stay on the ship given how they were so the only ones that landed on earth were Nami, Robin, Jinbei and Sanji. The rest stayed behind with a very afflicted Luffy because he wanted to go with them to walk around the city.

They waited trying to keep their presence as hidden as it could. They had anchored in a shore far away from the city’s port so they hoped they wouldn’t be discovered. They were on high alert, but since they didn’t have anything to do they stayed watching the sunset tranquilly. He was pondering about some projects he had been working on, but that hadn’t been finished because he was too distracted worrying about his dispute with Sanji when Luffy got closer to him. He stared at him for some time and it was unnerving him but he decided to keep quiet and wait for the captain to speak.

“Are you mad at Sanji? Did you guys fight or something?” He asked noticeably preoccupied. He knew this time would come one day as Luffy was perceptive of various things, but it was impossible to know which ones he would pick.

“No, we have been a little bit tired. That’s all so don’t worry” He lied with expertise as he was used to. He knew that Luffy sometimes bought his lies and he hoped this time it would one of those times.

The captain thought for some time and then responded, “I don’t know why I feel you aren’t telling me everything, but I guess you have your reasons and I won’t intrude unless you need help”

He nodded and then the man went his own way while he thought how he really couldn’t stand that someone would willingly jeopardize Luffy’s dreams. The black haired man was his best friend or at least he considered him to be that close to him. Sanji was his friend too but Luffy would always be the man that helped him in his darkest times. He thought it was the same to everyone, but he knew none of them had fallen for him so why did it have to happen with the cook? What had changed so much Sanji had started to feel that way? He really wanted to know what had motivated such a thing in the way the blond looked at their captain, but he couldn’t grasp the situation at all.

As he kept gazing at the sea waiting for his crewmates to come back with the supplies to continue their journey he noticed that a crowd was approaching them. He wasn’t the only one as Zoro and Luffy got in battle positions quickly. When the horde of people got closer he realized they were actually Marines and they didn’t look too happy about them being there at all. They were coming in huge numbers to defeat them and none of them looked weak or small time fighters so he being the great warrior he was wanted to run somewhere else so they wouldn’t have to dispute against them. He asked Luffy to just retreat but the captain said they needed to wait for the rest to come from the city. If he had any more reasons to dislike Sanji this definitely was one of them; the guy and the others just couldn’t arrive sooner so a fight was unavoidable.

When the troops got near enough to begin fighting he listened to some marine saying to wait orders from the Vice Admiral and that’s when he knew they were screwed. He didn’t know if that was the only big shot they had brought and certainly didn’t want to find out. For their part the other pirates were getting ready to fight whoever it was that crossed their way, except for Chopper that was just as scared as him.

The Marines waited the Vice Admiral’s orders and when the man signaled for them to attack they began their strike. Since there was no other way to get out this without fighting he prepared his sling to start shooting. He seriously hoped that they could contain the adversaries with just their strength alone, but he was confident in comrades’ powers so that was reassuring.

They were surrounded by Marines’ ships and in the earth they were cornered too. The enemies’ ships started bombarding them with explosives, but Luffy used his devil fruit power and stopped them from damaging the Sunny. Franky was also in charge of knocking down the ships while he shot against the Marines his plants with Zoro fighting with his swords. Chopper and Brook fought alongside them too.

The Marines far outnumbered them so they had to fight with much more force than usual. They weren’t giving up even if they had defeated the weakest members of their armies so it was becoming tiring to have to deal with them while waiting for the ones that weren’t on the ship to come back. He was normally one to get exhausted rather quickly when fighting (though he always continued and pushed forward if he hadn’t won over the opponent), but he noticed how the others seemed to get either bored or tired of waiting.

Luckily before they things went awry he spotted Sanji, Nami, Robin and Jinbei getting closer to them. They were coming back from a forest they had chosen to go to the main city so they wouldn’t be discovered. From that place they weren’t perceived by the Marines so they attacked from behind and put down a lot of men. They didn’t know if the guys that were at the capital were sighted or if they caught a glimpse of them when they were arriving in the Sunny, but they were of the idea that the army was probably waiting for them and somehow knew that they would be getting there.

With the new added force of their crewmates he thought it wouldn’t take long before they had defeated everyone, but he was wrong as more enemies came their way. It seemed that for every man they had one hundred were against them. They were really bent on capturing them and putting an end to their trip so they had to fight with all they had otherwise they were lost.

Time passed and the moon was already out. They had been battling against the Marines for a long while and whenever they put some of them down another one rose out of nowhere. It was becoming clearer that they had been definitely waiting for them and this was an ambush. Still they fought with all their might in hopes their forces would retreat at some point, but it was proving to be difficult to keep focused while having to handle that many opponents.

He felt as his arms were going numb as he continued to shoot enemy after enemy, but their numbers were suffocating them and he was about to give up. Of course Luffy yelled at them to keep pushing so they could escape. That was the plan they had agreed to follow after gathering the whole crew, even if the captain hadn’t liked it one bit. He had always liked to defeat everyone and not run away, but they were too many and the fights from a few days before had begun catching up to their stamina. All of that plus the fact that they were heavily surrounded by ships that didn’t move an inch from their spots even if they had taken down quite the lot of them.

He was far off his limit and all his strength seemed to have left his body. He was moving on autopilot and his adversaries were inflicting a lot more damage to him. His wounds were bleeding and he knew Chopper would have to work a lot by tending all their injuries.

The more he tried to stand on his feet the more he wished to just end with all of this. It was becoming harder to see a light amongst this desperation he was feeling. He was about to call it quits and surrender to the Marines when a huge ship appeared out of nowhere. It began shooting bombs at every Navy ship that crossed its way and he saw that the ships that hadn’t been bombarded yet had its whole crew petrified.

Everyone was on high alert because they didn’t know what was going on, but Luffy shouted a happy “Hammock” and they understood that it was Boa whom he was referring to. To say he didn’t smile would be a lie and so did the rest that could finally see an end to this eternal fight.

The big ship kept going their way and wreaking havoc among the enemies’ forces. When it had secured a way for them to escape they retracted rapidly so they could run away finally. When they were close enough to their ally’s ship Luffy asked the Empress if she was sure about what she was doing since her title of Warlord would be removed, but she simply answered that it was already time given that he was close enough to finding the One Piece and would soon defeat anyone that dared to interfere in his way. He had only smiled and thanked her for what she was doing. Then they followed the path the Kuja pirates had created for them as the Marines were still knocked out trying to regroup their forces.

When they were far away from the island and no one was after them they decided to reunite in some place with the other pirates. They agreed on an island to the west that wasn’t too close to this one but that wouldn’t take them too long to get there either. While they were on the ship Chopper began patching up their wounds. Everyone wanted to sleep but it was impossible since they didn’t know when or where the enemy could attack them.

They kept going in company of the Kuja pirates until they arrived at an island that didn’t seem to be populated by anyone so they would be able to sleep a little. The sun was almost rising, but they were so tired that when they landed on earth they fell asleep immediately. Conversations would have to wait for later.

………………………………

Usopp didn’t know what hour it was when he woke up, but the sun was high on the sky so he guessed it was close to noon. He wasn’t the first one to get up as others from the crew were already up. They had been able to sleep calmly since the other pirates had taken care of everything and guarded the place they were currently located.

The only two that hadn’t woken up yet were obviously Luffy and Zoro. None of them wanted to get them up anyways but Hancock was at Luffy’s side and apparently hadn’t moved since they had arrived. She was watching the captain sleep with a smile and a blush adorning her face. She was really the most beautiful woman in the world. Luffy was one lucky bastard, wasn’t he? To be able to be with someone so gorgeous and yet he still didn’t do anything. That simply showed how much he wanted to achieve his dreams and that made him incredibly proud for he was fighting to accomplishing his goals so strongly. Then he thought that maybe he just didn’t like her, which was weird given how pretty she was, but perhaps he had his eyes set on someone else.

He thought back immediately to Sanji and saw as the cook was looking at Luffy and Boa with clear pain in his features. He kept staring at him until the man noticed his gaze on him and went to prepare something in the made up stove they had armed.

The blond kept cooking something and when he was ready called everyone to come eat. He also asked to wake both Zoro and Luffy up since he wouldn’t be serving anyone out of his working hours. What a joke! Of course he would if Luffy asked him, but he didn’t want to get mad after having slept so well so he just kept quiet.

As everyone made their way to the place they would be eating he noticed that Hancock was trying to wake Luffy up with a kiss. For some reason he didn’t want that to happen at all and even if he feared her he went running to stop her. He didn’t need to as he wasn’t sure when exactly Zoro had appeared and then stopped her by getting Luffy away from the legs. The woman had a murderous glare and if he wasn’t killed by it instantly it was because Zoro was one hell of a strong dude.

He couldn’t help but to look at the cook’s reaction and it seemed he was grateful for what the swordsman had done. It was almost sweet how everyone seemed to have his back on his feelings. Almost was the correct word because he was still opposed to all of it, but strangely he felt relaxed knowing that the woman hadn’t kissed Luffy.

The captain woke up in the middle of being dragged to where everyone was. When Zoro was done carrying him he put him in a sitting position and Luffy thanked him. After that Boa appeared at his side and demanded food for Luffy. Sanji hurried up to serve some for him and for her too. The captain thanked him smiling as always while she stayed quiet. The blond smiled back at him and something weird happened. In the air there was a strange sensation as if a storm would come. It occurred when Sanji and Boa’s eyes met. Was it possible that the woman had noticed the way the man looked at Luffy that soon? Nothing happened and the blond went to continue with his duties as the cook of their ship.

Hancock tried to spoon feed Luffy but the man had refused easily even if the woman had insisted a lot. Meanwhile Sanji was almost fuming, but more than anything he looked incredibly sad. He felt kind of bad for him since one sided crushes were always painful, but he still didn’t want to feel pity or sympathize with his “cause”.

Things like that continued as the lunch they had organized transformed in a party by Luffy’s request. Since food was the main thing in a party for the captain (though someone else would say it was the rum) Sanji kept working for a long time while the woman flirted in every possible way with the black haired man. If he was getting annoyed then what could be expected of the cook? The man looked sorrowful and it was clear he wanted to get out of there soon, but since food was demanded he had to stay put right where he was.

His mood was getting worse with each passing minute and the attempts from Boa to get closer to Luffy. The captain didn’t respond to any of her moves, but it was probably really hurtful to see someone trying to woo the person you loved. Still, he didn’t do anything to stop her, but his demeanor was of complete tiredness and somehow he could see even desperation in his eyes.

He kept serving everyone with a fake smile on his face and when it seemed that he wouldn’t be able to stand seeing Hancock being close to Luffy anymore Nami came and told him to go take fresh air since he had been working for a long time and it was time to rest. The man had refused at first, but after some time he accepted and went to the forests alone. When he had disappeared in the middle of the trees, the Empress said she needed to go to the bathroom and went in the same way the cook had gone. It was obvious she was following him and he got afraid thinking that the woman would give him a death threat or something similar.

He was torn between following them and maybe help the cook or stay put and hope things would be fine after all. While he was pondering the best option Luffy spoke up.

“Sanji looks kinda sad. Do you know what could be bothering him?” The captain asked oblivious to what he provoked in the man.

“I don’t know. Maybe he’s really tired from the fight and having to cook so much” He gave a small smile so he wouldn’t press the topic further.

“He loves to cook so I don’t think it’s that. I don’t like it when he gets like that” He said and in his face pain was also visible.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure in no time he is going to be better! He probably needs to smoke a little and then everything will be fine!”

He tried to reassure his captain and when the man gave him a huge smile he knew he had to go to the cook’s side.

………………………………

He went in the way the cook had gone and with his observation haki he found him. He wasn’t alone as he had expected for Hancock was there too talking with him. Well, talking was overstretching it since it looked like she was giving him a sermon. He got closer to them trying to keep his presence there hidden so he could listen to them. He put himself behind a bush and started listening.

From what he saw Sanji wasn’t responding to anything the woman told him and that was extremely frustrating because he wasn’t the type to just stay quiet when someone was clearly offending him. He listened with more attention and heard the things the Empress was telling him.

“You are just playing dumb if you think for a second that you’re hiding how you feel. It’s clear you are in love with Luffy. Don’t you have any shame? Isn’t he your captain? You’re just his cook so don’t go dreaming that something will happen between you two” She told him with contained furiousness, but the man remained silent.

Sanji was smoking a cigarette seemingly undisturbed by what she was saying about him. It was as if he didn’t care, but he knew him well enough to get that it was the complete opposite.

The woman waited for him to answer to her accusations, but no response came and she got even madder so she started talking again.

“He needs someone that is at his level. Also you’re a man and he needs a woman by his side. I’m that woman and I’m not handing him to some cook” She stated with all the spite she could muster.

The sniper was having trouble keeping hidden in the bushes. The Empress was being too cruel with the cook and while he understood why she was being that way all he could think was how Luffy had looked so sad when they were speaking if something was wrong with Sanji. Somehow now he connected the men’s pain to the other and he knew that wasn’t right, but he couldn’t avoid it.

Not much time passed and when he thought it was his cue to intervene the cook began speaking. He turned off his smoke and started.

“I already know all of that, better than anyone. But I don’t care because even if I know that, Luffy doesn’t care about those things at all so I don’t worry about it. I also know that I don’t deserve him, that he’s so much better than me, but I will feel the same the way no matter what because I love him” He finished with determination lacing each one of his words and his whole stance had changed when he had spoken back to the woman.

Boa stood there dumbfounded not quite knowing what to tell the man. He wasn’t sure what to think either. The cook was so serious about his feelings. He had thought the problem he had with Sanji liking Luffy had a lot more to do with him being a danger to the captain than him not being serious about his feelings, but the way he pressed forward just to demonstrate his love was proof enough that he really wanted to be with Luffy. If he was honest he had thought that he waiting to confess when they would find the One Piece was incredibly delicate from his part and also showed how much he actually wanted him, but he had been so worried about things ending bad that hadn’t listened to anything the man had said. Maybe he had been too stubborn about the whole thing.

Putting it in perspective if he was willing to go toe to toe with the Empress and didn’t care that much for the possible consequences his life could suffer, then it was kind of clear that he was really in love with Luffy. Maybe he had confused things and had jumped to conclusions too soon, but to him it sounded as the cook wouldn’t stop loving the captain no matter who was against him and somehow that made him feel that if he professed his love so strongly then it would be strange for the man to harm Luffy. If anything the one that was betraying Luffy’s trust was him for causing trouble among the crew.

Feeling guilty he kept observing the two pirates’ interaction and noticed that Hancock had started speaking again.

“You’re a fool to think that way. At the end of the day when he becomes the Pirate King he’s going to forget all about you and there’s nothing you can do about it” Again she said trying to break whatever illusion the cook had for a future with the captain.

He saw as hurt flashed through the blond man’s eyes and he thought retaliation would come but some time passed and the cook didn’t say anything. Against his better judgment he got out of his hiding place and decided to intervene in the discussion. He couldn’t let his crewmate be stomped by the woman. They were friends and even if they had fought before he wouldn’t leave him alone to suffer.

He made his presence known and while he was sure that Sanji probably knew that he was already there he didn’t care and entered the scene as if he had just appeared. Hancock looked at him seemingly lost as to what he could want there with them. When he was in front of both he began.

He looked directly at the woman and with all the bravery he could muster he told her, “Don’t speak that way to my friend ever again! His feelings are real and you just don’t understand them. Also Luffy would never do something like that! He won’t forget about us no matter what you say”

His breathing was ragged and he saw how both Sanji and the Empress stared at him not fully grasping what he had said. He wasn’t going to repeat himself so he hoped the woman would get what he had told her. When she did he noticed that maybe he had screwed up and would probably die given how furious the woman was looking.

“I don’t care about what any of you say. It won’t change how I think in the least. Don’t think you know more Luffy than I do just because you spend more time with him” Boa expressed through gritted teeth her opinion, but he couldn’t keep quiet anymore.

“It’s obvious you don’t know him well enough if you say those things. He won’t forget about us and that’s definite. Also there are a lot more chances that he lo…” He was practically shouting and he didn’t realize what he was saying until he was pronouncing the last part. He couldn’t finish that as it would only bring problems and make the woman even madder.

The woman was about to explode and demanded for him to reveal what he wasn’t able to finish, but he kept quiet. He took a daring stance and Hancock seemed to realize he wouldn’t be telling her anything else so she looked at them with disdain and left quickly. Sanji had wanted to follow her to make sure she wouldn’t tell anything to Luffy, but Usopp stopped him telling that he was sure she wouldn’t do it.

The man didn’t seem too convinced and asked him, “Why are you so sure?”

“Because it’s not convenient for her if Luffy finds out how you feel” He responded easily hoping the cook would get what he was trying to say.

He didn’t and inquired him again, “Why do you think it’s like that?”

He sighed because the blond was being too oblivious. “Because I’m pretty sure Luffy will like the idea of you liking him. Maybe he won’t understand why at first, but I know he will get it at the end. You just have to be patient”

He finished and saw how colors crept over the man’s face and as a smile finally appeared after having vanished for quite some time. He couldn’t blame him really; he was telling him that there were chances he could be with Luffy at some point and he assumed that got him extremely happy.

Still, he had to make something clear so he spoke up again, “I have seen how much you actually love him. I mean you talked back to Boa Hancock without fearing death, but that doesn’t change the fact that it’s too soon to tell him yet. Please promise me that you won’t confess until we have found the One Piece. That’s all I’m asking”

The cook looked at him with a big smile on his face and nodded to then answer reassuringly that he would do as asked.

When he felt too much time had gone by he decided it was best to leave. As he began making his way back to where everyone was he was halted by the blond.

“Thanks a lot for supporting me back there. And thanks a lot too for understanding. Really, thank you” He told him with emotion in his voice, but he didn’t like what he was saying.

“I acted like an ass, so don’t thank me. It’s my way of apologizing for being so stubborn” He said and with that he started leaving once again.

They came back together and Luffy received them both with a huge smile. He grinned back and saw as the cook smiled back with clear happiness in his eyes. They stared at each other for some time and he felt as if three were multitude and wanted to escape from the place to leave them alone. A few instants passed and it seemed they would keep gazing at each other when Boa interfered and asked Sanji to bring food to Luffy because he was hungry. He nodded and went to start cooking again.

The woman had been next to Luffy but not as close as usual so he guessed she probably feared his wrath. Or well, maybe he was exaggerating, but it was possibly she didn’t want to fight against them or was taken aback by her collision with Sanji and him. For the time being it seemed she wasn’t going to say anything about what they had spoken as he had expected. At first he had wanted to tell her that the cook had more chances than her being with Luffy, but preferred to stay quiet as he knew hell would break loose if he so as much suggested it. As for what reason he told the blond man that he could see something happening between him and the captain was because he thought he owed it to him for being so annoying and generally cruel with him.

As the night came closer the pirate crews began preparations to navigate through the seas again. He had started to behave as he normally did around the cook to show that he was fine with his feelings and that he would have his back in this. Because of that both had good moods and everyone had noticed. He was glad for it since he didn’t like to be mad at his friends for too long.

When the time to depart came the Empress didn’t want to separate from Luffy’s side and when it became unavoidable that they would be leaving she hugged him tightly. He hugged her back, but not with nearly that much strength or emotion. All of them bid them farewell and they started their way and then began their journey once again.

The whole crew had scattered to do their own things and he was going to work in his inventions since he hadn’t been able to with his mind clouded by rage and thoughts. He was going his way when he felt a hand stop him. It was Luffy that seemed to want to talk with him. He asked him what he wanted and the man responded him.

“It seems things are back to normal with you and Sanji. Did you guys fix whatever was troubling you?” He inquired with curiosity and somehow he looked shy or timid.

“Yes, we did. It wasn’t something too difficult to fix. Just a little misunderstanding, you know? Don’t worry about it” He said with a wink and he assumed the conversation was over, but the captain spoke up again.

“I’m glad to know that! I don’t like seeing Sanji sad…” He had a small blush adorning his face and he couldn’t believe it. This was actually happening. The guy was oblivious and the cook could really be with Luffy at some point!

It seemed his obvious surprise had been too evident because he added in a rushed voice, “And you. I also don’t like seeing you sad”

He wanted to tease him so badly. By the look of it the blond man’s feelings were beginning to be corresponded. He knew he couldn’t accelerate things since it wasn’t his place, but he also felt with the right to do so anyways because he was Luffy’s best friend and he was almost sure in some book it was written that he could tease his friend when he had crush. Nevertheless he preferred to not say anything as he knew that they had some other things to do and achieve before. If the circumstances were different he would be cracking jokes about the guy blushing nonstop, but right now he couldn’t. It wasn’t that he thought the cook’s feelings held less importance than their dreams; it was just that he had to prioritize and they had been fighting for so long to accomplish their goals that for the time being that was all in what they should be focusing on.

They talked some more and he told Luffy that he wanted to work on his projects so he left him to maybe think about how he really felt.

When he was in his factory he put out some blueprints to start transforming his ideas into actual objects. He continued with that glad that he was finally able to work without getting distracted. Some time passed and he decided it was a good time to sleep so he went down to the men’s room. As he was passing he noticed that at the Sunny’s head were both Luffy and Sanji talking amicably.

He felt the need to tease them both, but he also really liked seeing them together. It was weird how the cook had changed his perspective with some simple words and now here he was supporting him fully on his quest to win the captain over. He guessed the family they had created would suffer some shifts, but he didn’t think it was something bad; it would be different and he decided he liked that anyways.

He was a pirate and new airs were always welcomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before this chapter wasn't intented to bash any character, specially Boa. I wrote her that way because I really think she wouldn't like at all someone liking Luffy other than her so that's why she acted with Sanji that way. She's one of my favorite characters actually so I hope I wasn't too mean while writing her.  
> As always, thanks for reading!


	10. Best of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are really doing this and it's hard to stay calm, but Sanji knows that he has to give the best of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a real challenge as I had to do some research to put together some things.  
> I hope you guys like it and if you have anything you would like to know about please leave a review!

10\. Best of me

 

He couldn’t believe they were really doing this. If someone were to tell him four years ago that in the next hours they might get the One Piece he would tell them that they were joking. When he started the journey with the Straw hats he had thought it was a dream by itself to begin such a voyage, but with time the apparent dream became almost a reality. Each passing day the illusion transformed into something tangible and it was incredible to see how things developed. It was amazing to witness that their efforts would bring something so important to them. Well, they still needed to fight one last time to actually achieve their goals, but he preferred to think that they would manage like they had done so many times before.

Of course he was nervous, even if he tried his best not to show it. In a way all of them were except for Luffy that if anything looked anxious as if bored of having to wait a minute longer. But that was to be expected since the guy was known for having little to no patience with pretty much anything. It was somehow a miracle that he had lasted that much time traveling without never getting tired of waiting, but that just proved how invested he was in becoming the Pirate King.

Thinking how that dream was the one that made it possible for all of them to meet and start pursuing their own aspirations was endearing. If it hadn’t been for Luffy then he would have never had the guts to search for the All Blue and that was one of the many reasons he felt so grateful towards the captain. He could spend probably the whole day remembering the good things the man had done for him and since he was so fidgety waiting for the upcoming fight he focused his thoughts on those things anyways.

He recalled when the black haired man had appeared out of nowhere sending a bomb towards the Baratie. He was so good to cause troubles it was almost unbelievable. He would never forget how he looked back in the day: as an annoying kid that for every problem he provoked, he fixed another; the smile he had and his insistence in that he should be the cook to his crew. Not a lot of that had changed really. He was still annoying, but now he was a man and he still insisted in him being a part of the crew. Maybe the thing that had shifted was his perspective of him. Before he fell in love he had always wanted to take care of him and now he wanted to do the same but for even more reasons.

He thought back to how if he hadn’t destroyed one of the restaurant’s rooms they wouldn’t have met at all. In more ways than one he was so glad that had happened otherwise he would have never sailed with the crew or be able to find the All Blue. They still hadn’t found it, but there was no harm in trying so that was clearly better than him staying his whole life dreaming for something but not making the effort to achieve said thing.

Then he remembered everything he had done for him when he was sent to marry Big Mom’s daughter. He knew the guy did a lot more things for him before, but that was definitely the turning point that made him fall in love. It was so hard to recall the bad time he had spent there; all the disappointment he had suffered was almost unbearable, but the man had really been a source of light. When he had told him that without him he couldn’t be the Pirate King it had been something he would never forget. It had been the most shocking thing to hear. He had never thought that the captain needed him that much. Whenever he felt his strength falter in fights or when he saw that the dream was too far for him to conquer it, that phrase would come to his mind to help him find the force to keep going.

Sanji thought he was probably being cheesy, but it made him relax in some way so he didn’t stop. He kept recalling moments and the memories of the time he had given Luffy food that was covered in mud back in Whole Cake Island and how the man had said it was delicious was something engraved in his heart. And the way he had helped him aid his biological family when they didn’t deserve it at all claiming that he understood him since he was that way had practically given him new found energy to his soul.

All of that combined made it physically, emotionally and spiritually impossible for him not to love him. If he thought back to when he had finally understood his feelings he had been immeasurably stupid for he was way too obvious. Seriously, how hadn’t he realized sooner when all he did was stare at the captain, feel butterflies in his stomach and want to make him happy in whatever way possible. But not only that had been difficult for he took his time to finally accept how he felt and if it wasn’t for Robin that had spoken with him maybe where he would be right now. Trying to divert his attention from reality was the most evident answer.

He couldn’t thank enough all the people that had supported him with his feelings. With some of them it had been easy from the get go, but with some others it had been hard. Nami for starters had tricked him into confessing how he felt and Brook knew even before he did. Franky somehow ended up knowing too just observing him and the way he acted, without asking anything. Zoro had thought he was preparing a mutiny only to find out that he couldn’t be more wrong. Jinbei had believed his feelings were a hazard to the captain’s dream and he had changed his opinion by almost dying. Chopper had confused his love with an allergy and he had felt so bad for lying to him. Usopp had discovered the truth in the worst way possible and he still supported him no matter what. And the only that didn’t know from the crew was Luffy, the one he loved. It was almost a joke, but it was for a good cause.

There were so many things he wanted to remember, but he was getting too emotional on the eve of something too important and he knew he couldn’t let his feelings get the better of him; not just yet, he had to wait. Once everything was settled he would know if his other dream apart from the All Blue was possible.

He preferred to focus on attaining the dream he had envisioned since he was a child for the time being. That was the main reason he had started this journey and while many things had added up in the trip it still remained as his priority. He had survived his whole childhood imaging how it would be to cook with the ingredients that came from there. It helped him live through the pain that had been his previous life before meeting the crap geezer. The All Blue had been his lifeline after he had lost his mother, the person he had started to cook for. Thanks to her he was the man he was at this moment and he couldn’t let her down. If it hadn’t been for that he seriously didn’t know where he would be right now so finding the real treasure was practically an obligation. He felt he owed it to Sora for being his inspiration and to Zeff for saving him when he needed it the most, but he also felt he owed it to himself.

In a way something he had learned with time and thanks to the old man and Luffy was to accept and love himself, to not deny who he was or what he wanted so it was only fair to give himself the opportunity to fulfill his ultimate wish. The things that would come after were yet to be seen and he couldn’t get scared in this moment. He had to push forward with all he had. This would be what he hoped their last fight and he had to give the best of him not only for the crew or Luffy, but for himself too.

He didn’t know exactly how he finding the All Blue would work, but he had been told that if they managed to find the One Piece it would reveal itself on its own. He wanted to trust those words for he seriously had no idea of another way to find it anyways.

He was also preoccupied about the dreams of the rest of the crew. If they arrived at the last island Raftel it was possible most of their wishes would be attained since that was what the information they had gathered told them. All their knowledge was based mostly on suppositions mixed with objective sources so in a way they were going in blind. What they did know was that they would be fighting against that annoying guy called Blackbeard.

They had already fought against the Marines and somehow emerged victorious from the exhausting dispute. They had ended injured in many ways, but that didn’t stop them in the least; if anything it gave them power.

In their next battle they knew it wouldn’t be easy and they were sure the pirate would use dirty tricks to try to defeat them.  He wasn’t afraid about the man or his forces at all, he was more nervous about how things would end. Would they accomplish all they had ever wished or would something else have to happen before? That was a question that wouldn’t leave him alone and as he felt the Sunny navigating through the ocean approaching their destination he went outside the kitchen to give some sort of last meal before the war would break out to the crew.

He called them and it didn’t take them long to reunite in the Sunny’s deck. Each one of them sported different demeanors and the reason was clear. While Nami, Usopp and Chopper seemed to be terrified of the near future, Robin, Franky, Zoro, Brook and Jinbei looked eager to start everything. For his part, Luffy seemed happy about this being the end of the journey. The thought that these could be one of the last times they would be all together made him sad, but he didn’t want to express it for he didn’t want to ruin the mood too soon.

He served them one last dish and all of them said that it was delicious, even Zoro that stated it in a casual way. He couldn’t help but focus his attention on Luffy as always since he wanted to have this one last time with him eating food made from him. It wasn’t like he was thinking he would die, but that was an option too and he couldn’t rule it out. Being honest a dream that had formed over the past two years after falling in love was to serve Luffy a dish made entirely with fishes from the All Blue. If he could do that then he could die a happy man.

It seemed he had been staring at Luffy too intently for the captain looked at him at some point puzzled, but other than smiling at him he hadn’t commented anything. The rest of the crew had noticed he had his gaze set on the man too, but as usual let him be. When they were finished they left and made it so they could be alone before the great battle they would face.

He didn’t know what to tell him. Confessing his love was too tempting because this really could be their last time together and he didn’t want to have any regrets even if he didn’t want to think that. The captain would put his life on the line to achieve his dream so it wasn’t impossible that the man could end up dead and as he had thought before the same went for him. He opted to put such things aside and simply tell him how grateful he felt.

“I know I shouldn’t be saying this, but I feel like I should anyways. I’m very happy to have met you and you don’t know how thankful I feel towards you. So really, thank you for everything” He said with emotion, but was careful not to give himself away.

The captain looked at him with something indescribable in his eyes for some time, but soon spoke up. “Are you sure that’s all you want to say?”

His heart beat out of rhythm and he didn’t know what to say. Could it be that Luffy had found out of his feelings right at this moment? He needed to know.

“What are you talking about, Luffy?” He asked afraid of where this might go.

“I don’t know really. It just seemed to me that you aren’t telling me everything. That’s all” He responded with a calmness that wasn’t normal given the context they were living in.

Sanji just couldn’t tell him right now. He didn’t know how he was going to fool the captain at all. He felt incredibly guilty as well for having to lie so he preferred to create another option, one that would keep them both on this earth with a promise.

“You’re right; I’m not telling you everything. What I said before isn’t a lie, but there’s more to it. So let’s make it a promise that when you become the Pirate King and I discover the All Blue you will listen to what I have to say” He declared with much more emotion than the first time for he knew he really had no way out of this one.

Luffy looked at him and then a huge smile formed on his face. He extended his arm and took his hand to shake it as if signaling an official pact, one that couldn’t be broken. He responded in the same fashion with a grin of his own and when it was time to let go he held the captain’s hand a little longer but he didn’t seem to mind.

A while passed and he let go of the man’s hand to then realize that they had arrived near to the possible currents that led to Raftel. The whole crew reunited again to descry something that might get them faster to the island, but the fog was too intense so they would trust on Nami’s abilities like they always did.

The captain went to the Sunny’s head and yelled at the tops of his lungs to go forward. All of them accompanied him and with a loud cheer they began what could be their last voyage together.

…………………………………

He couldn’t believe it. They had really gone and done that. It had almost come as a surprise to be alive at the end. They had fought like madmen and somehow that had paid off. He had no words to describe how he felt. Happy was cutting it short. He was beyond happy: he was blissful. They had really managed to achieve what they wanted and he was healthy enough to continue with his life. As they had found out beforehand when they discovered the One Piece at some point the All Blue had appeared too.

It was hard to explain, but when they had reached Raftel Blackbeard and his crew were already waiting for them. It didn’t take long before a brawl broke out. They had been expecting them, or more specifically for Luffy and Robin, because they were people that could hear the voice of all things and that could read the Road Poneglyphs.

They fought like crazy and many times he felt falter, but he kept going with all he had. He had more broken ribs than any time before. His legs were literally on fire and they burnt his skin like magma. At some point he had hurt his back so badly he thought he wouldn’t be able to walk after all of this. He had been kicked and punched in the stomach so many times he thought his guts would spill out. His skull had taken more damage than ever before. His arms were almost cut out, but he had been strong and careful enough and hadn’t used his hands even once for he had to cook once this was over. It had been the most strenuous thing he remembered in his whole life, but it had proved to lead to the best thing he could imagine.

When each one of them was done with the other crew all they had left to do was to read the Road Poneglyphs and complement it with the voice of all things. In a combined effort from both the captain and the archaeologist they managed to find a way to the possible One Piece. When they noticed to where it led them they were flabbergasted.

Nami started making calculations and soon came to the conclusion that they would be getting near Reverse Mountain. They traveled with haste to the place with hope the dream was located there and having to withstand the pain from all their untreated wounds. Chopper had done all he could, but they were too injured and they needed space and time to recuperate.

After not too long traveling they finally arrived to an island that was completely uninhabited. They went down to explore the place and found immense trees, animals of all types and heights and a waterfall in the middle of the island. Luffy with his power heard that they had to get behind the cascade to get to their fated place. They went around the waterfall and entered a cave that was covered by the mass of water.

As they reached the place they noticed that there was a huge Poneglyph of blue color as the other ones they had seen before. When they were approaching the big stone they realized they weren’t the only ones there for a creature appeared in front of them. It looked ominous and threatening and it was clear it was their enemy. The thing spoke of greatness and the need to keep the balance in the world and how they were dangerous for said balance. Of course none of them listened to the things it stated and went forward with resolution to read what the stone said.

The thing attacked them rapidly but Luffy wasn’t having any of it so he defended and struck it with force. He didn’t have much force left behind but he tried his best. In the meantime he fought he asked Robin to translate the Poneglyph. When she began with her duty the creature, that had identified as Im, duplicated itself and started attacking her. The rest separated and protected Robin while trying to put down the thing that was clearly strong and since none of them were in a good shape they had to use their forces together to fight.

Im talked and talked about its right to own the world and many things like that so it was easy to assume it was the head of the World Government. They had thought they had defeated them by beating the Marines, but it seemed they had even stronger people.

They struggled so much he was almost losing faith in that they could win and seize the goal they had, but as always Luffy gave them strength even when it was clear he had nothing left in himself other than an unbreakable will to keep going. And with a few pushes from the whole Straw hat crew they managed to take down Im.

It fell down cursing them to death, but they didn’t care at all as they were waiting for the final moment. When Robin was done reading the stone she told them unsure that it basically said that they needed to destroy Reverse Mountain. They were all baffled as they didn’t know how they would do that. They were incredibly strong but to open the ground was too much even for them. Then she told them that they needed to use the Ancient Weapons with Luffy’s power.

They went outside the cave to walk around the island and they spotted when they reached the end of the island one side of Reverse Mountain. When they were at the beach the captain called the Ancient Weapons and suddenly lighting that came from three different points in the horizon appeared out of nowhere. The mountain blew up in a million pieces and they saw as the ground began shaking strongly and as the seas started reuniting in the hole that had appeared after the mountain exploded. He couldn’t believe it but that was probably the All Blue.

More time passed and more changes happened. All of a sudden a small island emerged through the ocean in the middle of the whole destruction and Franky that had gone to retrieve the Sunny came back and Luffy asked him to take him to that place. At first they hadn’t wanted to go, but the captain requested them to follow him and they went with him to the piece of earth.

When they landed there the black haired man went to explore the entire place. They didn’t stop him for this island was his whole dream. They weren’t sure if the island was the One Piece itself, but they had hunch it was. They continued going around the piece of earth and they saw that the site was wonderful. Each plant and tree was different to anything they had watched before. Even the ground was somehow distinct to the one that was in the other islands. The flowers shone in a special way and their colors were so captivating it was hard not to stare at them all day. There were butterflies and some small animals that didn’t resemble in the least to the others from any sea. They didn’t look threatening and maybe for that reason Luffy hadn’t suggested to eat them.

They kept investigating about the whole thing and Chopper noticed that there were a lot plants. He studied them carefully and when he was certain that they weren’t dangerous decided to taste one for himself. After he did something amazing happened: all of his wounds healed immediately. He made the rest have a little of the plant and just like that they felt no more pain. The cook’s broken ribs and burned skin recuperated instantly. It meant that the doctor’s dream was achieved.

Since they had walked around the whole island they weren’t sure what exactly the One Piece was. They assumed it was the island itself but they didn’t know yet to confirm it. When they reached the center of the island Robin noticed another Poneglyph that was made of a green stone different to all the ones they had seen. According to the woman it said that this island could only be reached by those that went through the final island and went to the cave. Then she put two hands to her mouth and stated that the island’s name was “One Piece”. Everyone was in ecstasy.

When the archaeologist was done reading Luffy screamed happily that this was his treasure, that now he had an island where he could do everything he wanted and that he was the freest person in the world. They had all laughed and smiled with him and at some point the grins turned into tears as the emotions of knowing that they had accomplished their dreams were kicking in.

Some time passed and he thought back to all their dreams. After fighting with Blackbeard’s crew Zoro couldn’t be denied the tittle of the strongest swordsman anymore. Nami had to sit down and graph all the lands and currents of water she had seen into a map. Usopp had fought like the bravest warrior in the world and would be telling stories of his adventures in years to come. Chopper had discovered a cure that could help everyone as he wished to in the same way that doctor Hiluluk wanted. Jinbei had protected Luffy’s life like he had pledged years ago to Ace without a trace of fear. Franky had traveled through the whole world with the Sunny as he had wished so much. Once Brook went out of the new island they had discovered he would be able to find Laboon after such a long time. Robin had managed to know and understand about the Void century with her efforts and walking through a painful path. Luffy had finally become the Pirate King and had found the One Piece like he had dreamed for so long. And he would be preparing the best dishes with the All Blue soon.

Was there something else he wished? He had seriously thought he didn’t but then he had felt as his heart beat strongly inside his ribcage. He had fought so focused in winning that he had almost forgotten that he had one more desire; one that came from his heart and soul. He couldn’t wait to tell Luffy how he felt, how much he loved him. He didn’t know how the captain would respond, but they had achieved what they wanted so he wouldn’t be risking anything other than his friendship with the man. Which was a huge deal, but it seemed as a small thing compared to what was a stake back in the day when he had started to fall for him.

The promise he had with Luffy had given him strength and faith when he didn’t see any end or light in the fights he had endured. He hoped it was the same for the captain, but he didn’t want to remind the man that he still needed to tell him something. While he was indeed anxious to confess he still felt extremely nervous about the prospect of how things would change in the near future. In the meantime he preferred to just cook him something with fish from the All Blue.

He had been sleeping for quite some time without a care in the world since no one would attack them while they were there. It seemed he was the first one to wake up so he went to the shore to catch some fish. The rest had been sleeping as well even if they had healed by the power the plant Chopper found in the island. It was probably that they needed to recuperate the mind instead of the body, or at least that was what he was doing. He wasn’t sure how many days had passed or if anyone besides themselves knew what they had accomplished, but for now he didn’t care about that right now; he only wanted to cook something good with the fish.

He got close to the beach and he went inside the Sunny to find a fishing rod. He took one and then made his way to fish a little inside the sea. He stood there trying to catch some fish. He hadn’t noticed it when they arrived but now he saw that the ocean was incredibly diaphanous and he could watch all the seashells with clarity. He observed as fish of all types passed beside him. They were of all colors and there were a lot he hadn’t seen before. It was like watching a rainbow and he felt elated knowing that he had managed to get where he had always wanted to be. If the island named the One Piece was beautiful then the same could be said for the sea that surrounded it. It was a dream come true and he would have this image his eyes had observed forever in his heart and soul.

He kept staring at the whole place and he was breathless. He spent some time doing that and then he decided it was best to begin working. He wanted to catch one fish that looked delicious and he guessed that the one that was red would be good.

He caught some of the same species with his fishing rod without difficulty and he went back to the kitchen in the Sunny to get some dressings to cook the plate. He didn’t pick any vegetables since he wanted to give Luffy something made only with meat even if it was from a fish source. He hoped the captain wouldn’t mind. He would also mix some seaweed here and there to decorate the plate so it would look appetizing.

Sanji prepared a bonfire close to the center of the island where the rest were sleeping. When the flames were ready to cook something he installed four sticks diagonally in pairs forming an “x” and in the point they met he put another stick in a horizontal way held by the other pieces of wood. In the club that was held above the others he put some of the fish he had caught so they would be cooked. While the meat was getting prepared he went to get dishes back to the Sunny again. He didn’t bring with him drinking water for the island had a small creek that contained clean water.

When he came back to the campfire he noticed that some of the crew were already awake. He saluted them with a smile and they did the same. Nami asked him if those were fish from the All Blue and he nodded with a grin. Robin studied the species with care while Chopper took in the scent the food was emitting. Jinbei was seated watching the fish with curiosity. The rest was still sleeping and he didn’t want to wake them up before everything was ready.

The cook observed the fire waiting for the fish to be cooked enough to be served. When he noticed that they were on the best point to be eaten he took them out. He had prepared a salad with the seaweed he had picked and he put the fishes for the crew on the plates. It wasn’t that he was bragging or anything like that, but he really thought this was probably the best thing he had ever made. He didn’t have doubts if the crew would like it for he knew this was extremely good.

He asked Chopper and Jinbei to wake the others up. They went to get the rest so they would eat and if he had thought they would do it quietly he was clearly wrong. Jinbei hadn’t done anything too harsh, but Chopper had screamed that they needed to get up so they could eat from Sanji’s new dish and started shaking them roughly. Usopp had woken up thinking they were under attack and screamed like a goat only to realize he was safe and sound. Brook woke up like a normal person (or a skeleton in his case) would and had started to hum happy that they would be eating soon. Zoro had taken his time to finally open his eye and had scared Chopper because he woke up rather angry and making ugly faces to the doctor. Luffy for his part seemed to want to continue sleeping, but Chopper shook him with more force. It didn’t work and then he screamed “meat” and the captain instantly woke up from his slumber.

The men came rapidly to where they were with Luffy on the lead, yelling how hungry he was. The captain had a huge smile adorning his face and he couldn’t help but to smile too. When they arrived to the bonfire he picked the first plate. Everyone knew the first one to taste something from his cooking would be Luffy so no one protested that they were hungry too. Instead all of them waited expectantly for him to serve the dish to Luffy.

He felt as his heartbeat went faster. This was something he had dreamed so many times before in the last two years that he wanted to know if he hadn’t died in the fight and was imagining things in the afterlife. By the way his heart moved he realized it wasn’t a dream and all the joy in the world was about to be uncontainable.

He picked the dish and put it in front of Luffy with a fork. The man took the holder and took a piece of the fish’s meat. He looked at it with curiosity and smelled it. It seemed he approved of the scent because he made a pleased sound. Then he nibbled a little on it and ate it carefully. Some time passed and he wasn’t saying anything so he thought he hadn’t liked it. When he was about to ask if something was wrong the man started to cry. It wasn’t the response he had expected in the least. Was it so bad that he needed to cry?

He asked him if he had disliked the taste, but the captain instead threw himself on his arms like he sometimes did and thanked him for the food, saying it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted, that it was the best thing he had ever made. He hugged him back while the rest cheered them on. He was too surprised by Luffy’s reaction that he didn’t care if the crew was also giving them mischievous looks. 

When the black haired man let go of him he went back to eat and he did it with unimaginable speed. This was probably the first time he had seen the captain eat so fast so he guessed he had really liked it. He was transfixed looking at Luffy devour the meat and even the salad, but then remembered he had to serve the rest of the crew too. When he gave them the plates all of them liked it immediately. The crybabies were of course weeping because he had cooked something so good while the more mature ones just commented that this was his best recipe with smiles on their faces.

He ate his portion too and was now sure he had outdone himself with this one. The taste of the fish was different to everything he had proved before and he knew he had cooked it better than anything he had ever prepared. In a way he also wanted to cry, but he didn’t want to since he felt that would be an exaggerated response to his own dish. He preferred to eat in silence and when he was done Luffy pleaded for a next ration of the fish. He had caught a lot of them foreseeing this possibility so he cooked them with care.

He gave the entire crew new portions so they could eat again and all of them thanked him. He ate his own food too and he stared as Luffy looked blissful while he was having the fish and the seaweeds. Sometimes it was unbelievable that he was able to provoke such reactions in the captain and since this time they were even more boisterous than ever before he felt as he couldn’t breathe, as if he would explode at any time. He opted to focus on actually eating since he knew it wouldn’t take much for him to do something crazy which he would probably regret later on.

Not long passed and the lunch he had prepared had become a party. Brook played the violin while everyone danced. He had stopped cooking, but he had to wash the dishes in case they wanted to eat again later. He was making his way to the creek when he felt Luffy stop him with a hand in his shoulder. He turned around and saw as the captain was smiling at him and had a small blush on his face. Without preamble he led him to where everyone was dancing. He put his hands on his shoulders and he put his arms rounding the man’s waist.

They started moving to the rhythm of the music with ease and he felt as his heart beat so strongly in his ribcage he was afraid Luffy might hear it. He had a blush of his own that didn’t seem to want to disappear with anything. It was like time didn’t matter at that point. He smiled so much the whole time he danced with Luffy his cheeks hurt, but he didn’t care and kept on swaying with the man close to him.

They stayed like that for a long time until Luffy was asking him for food since he was hungry. He complied and went to cook more fish for the crew. They stopped dancing and ate amicably for some time to begin dancing again. He was going to wash the dishes this time for sure, but the captain stopped him once again. He guided him to dance one more time with him and he felt in cloud nine.

He wouldn’t tell Luffy right now how he felt for he was enjoying this moment as it was: with them dancing as friends and no deeper feelings involved for the time being. He would confess tomorrow and he hoped things would turn out fine. He didn’t know if the man would accept him or something else, but he preferred to focus his whole attention into the dance and the way Luffy moved with him for he wasn’t sure how things would end up.

In this moment all he could think was the way the sun was starting to hide on the horizon and how it casted a special light on Luffy, that made him look ethereal while he danced. He would keep that memory stored in his heart for his whole life along with the tears that the captain had dropped after tasting the dish he had made with fish from the All Blue. He didn’t think he could be happier and yet something was still left in the dark, but he would change that soon. Luffy wouldn’t believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before this chapter was a challenge as I had to read again some parts and different theories. I combined a lot of theories with my own thoughts to write this chapter.  
> I know a lot of things don't seem to make much sense, but the loose points will be answered in posterior chapters.  
> As always thanks for reading!


	11. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji has to do this, but he's scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This chapter was really fun to write as things are finally connecting.  
> Also as the song that inspired the title for this chapter was decided way before I actually wrote it, instead of listening to it while writing I listened to another song that I think fits the chapter better. It's the ending for the anime of Nodame Cantabile, but since the idea of this fic was to have only BTS songs that inspired the titles I couldn't name it after it.  
> I think it portrays what I wanted to express with this chapter quite well so I recommend for you to listen it and read its lyrics if you want to because in my opinion it's practically the whole chapter explained or at least it has the emotions of it.  
> As always, thanks for reading and I hope you guys like this chapter!

11\. Beautiful

 

He didn’t confess the next day. In fact he didn’t confess in the whole week they had been there. He noticed the stares everyone gave to him every time he fed Luffy food or any time they danced together. He preparing new things with fish from the All Blue and giving them to Luffy was almost a ritual at this point along with them dancing in the parties they held.

They threw parties celebrating the accomplishment of each one of their dreams so the first day it had been a general party, the second one had been for Luffy, the next one for Zoro and so they continued that way. That day it was Chopper’s turn to have a party dedicated to his achievements and they were getting ready to hold it later in the afternoon.

That was practically all they had done in that week: eat, drink rum, party like crazy, yell, cry sometimes and sleep. As to why he hadn’t been brave enough to tell Luffy how he felt he could say he was scared. The only time he had thought he would confess had been when had spoken with Zoro and that was two years ago. The other time he almost slipped was when he had been shot with that poisonous dart but he had done it by causality since he had almost screwed up. Other than those two moments the prospect of confessing was something far away, almost unattainable and while he wished to scream his love for the captain to the world he was also terrified of how he would take it.

One would think that two years was more than enough time to prepare himself to confess, but it seemed it wasn’t for him. He always delayed the idea for later; in the morning he told himself he would do it the afternoon, in the afternoon he said he would do it in the night, and at night he convinced himself he would do it tomorrow. It was an endless circle and he couldn’t get out of it for how much he tried.

That morning he had woken early and no one was up. He went to the Sunny to use the showers by himself since he was alone. When he was ready and well-dressed he came to where everyone was sleeping. He expected for no one to be awake, but when he saw that Nami was there waiting for him he knew exactly what she wanted. There was no doubt they would talking about his inability to speak the truth to Luffy.

She made a sign for him to accompany her to a place more secluded, but he didn’t want to go at all so he just shook his head. The navigator wasn’t having any of it and approached him to then take him by the ear and dragged him to where she wanted. He could have protested, but knew better than to annoy the woman and he didn’t want to wake up anyone from the crew to witness this.

They went to a place close to the creek and she started speaking immediately. By the look on her face it wasn’t going to be anything nice.

“When are you going to tell him? There’s nothing stopping you, so why don’t you do it already? It’s driving all of us crazy” She said with a stern voice and he didn’t want to meet her gaze or admit that he was scared shitless.

“I haven’t found the right moment yet. I’m sure it will come at some point. Maybe tomorrow, you know?” He preferred to say he would do it tomorrow since he couldn’t see himself doing today.

“Since when are you such a coward? You have faced worse things in your life. This can’t be more terrifying than them, right? Also I don’t think he’s going to hate the idea at all. I’m sure he will probably like it” She stated as a matter of fact trying to make sense in his head.

Because he wasn’t sure of that he was scared. Nami made it seem as if everything was easy as pie, but she wasn’t taking the possible consequences in consideration.

“How do you even know it’s going to be that way?” He asked seeing if he could get some support with her answer.

“You dance together all the time and keep looking at each other so much. We are about to leave you both alone in the island if this keeps up. I’m not joking. You have until this night to confess” She warned him with the authority of a queen and he knew if she said that then it was completely possible they would really leave them by themselves.

Knowing that he was screwed he nodded and began retiring to where the rest were. When he was leaving she took his arm and made him turn around.

“I didn’t want to be harsh with you but you aren’t being yourself. The Sanji I know would have confessed first thing in the morning when he was sure Luffy had found the One Piece. Instead you are hiding your feelings afraid of something that might not even happen. Everyone supports you on this; you aren’t alone. And no matter what happens Luffy would never turn his back on you. You have to trust in yourself and how you feel. Give yourself the opportunity to be happy next to the one you love. Give Luffy the same opportunity. I’m sure no one would make him as happy as you will”

When she stopped talking he saw as tears started to fall from her eyes. He got worried, but she answered that she was so glad she had gotten emotional. He laughed and told her that she was getting ahead, but that he felt proud of hearing those words from her. Just listening to her made him feel a knot on his throat, but he opted to go back to the crew.

As they made their way back he reasoned everything the woman had told him. That he wasn’t being himself was true. Normally he expressed his love in an upfront way, but now he was so scared about the things that might go wrong that he couldn’t say anything. He had to change that or otherwise his chance would pass and then they would separate. He didn’t want to live without Luffy’s presence. He needed him close. He had spent so many years with him that knowing that they wouldn’t be together anymore almost broke his heart.

There was also the fact that Nami said all of them had his back. That was also true. It had been difficult at first to make everyone understand his feelings, but with effort it had ended up well. Without their support he didn’t know where he would be right now. They always gave him encouragement to keep fighting and when he felt too overwhelmed by what he felt they gave him either advice or just listened to him. It wasn’t like he spoke all the time about how much he loved Luffy, but sometimes he needed to talk with someone that would give him a different perspective to things.

About Luffy not turning his back on him it was probably true as well. Or at least that was what he hoped. He wouldn’t be able to handle the captain being away from him hating him. He wanted to think about what the navigator had told him that he should let himself love and be loved. That was something he had always struggled with, but he wanted to give himself the chance to feel that way without anything stopping him.

If he would make Luffy happy he clearly didn’t know. He hoped he gave him the opportunity to try and then he would put his whole life on the line to prove it to him. He would build something with care and patience and he wished the man would want to accompany him while he did that.

He had a lot in his mind and as they went back to where the crew was resting he noticed most of them were already up. They gave Nami a look and she nodded. He understood that they had planned this beforehand so there really was no going back. He would confess today and it was set stone.

……………………………

He hadn’t been able to tell him in the morning and so he spent the whole noon distracted. He cooked just as well as he usually did, but everyone had noticed that he wasn’t being himself. Since the crew knew why he was acting that way they didn’t ask anything, but Luffy looked at him puzzled and with obvious curiosity. He wouldn’t be able to breathe normally if that kept up so he decided he would confess after lunch.

Everyone had eaten all he had prepared and he had asked Nami to wash the dishes for him since he would be talking with Luffy in private. She had smiled at him and wished him good luck.

He got closer to Luffy that was stuffed with all the food he had for lunch and told him that they needed to talk. The captain said that it was about time because some time had passed since the day he had made that promise. It was clear he hadn’t forgotten about it then. He hadn’t either, but given how scared he was he kept quiet hoping the guy wouldn’t bring it up any time soon.

Sanji took the captain’s hand to lead him so they could speak in private in the creek that was near the center of the island. When he began making his way the whole crew cheered on him and wished him good luck. He got all red from that and Luffy even pointed it out telling him that his hand was sweaty as well, but he kept holding it even if he had said that.

They reached the creek and he took a deep breath. He really was doing this. He couldn’t lie and tell this is how he had imagined it because for one he hadn’t known they would be at an island and second of all, Luffy was in his fat form from eating too much looking hilarious. If it wasn’t because he was going to confess he would seriously laugh at the sight, but since that wasn’t the case at all he instead felt as his heart would jump out of his body at any minute.

He stopped walking and turned around to face Luffy. He didn’t let go of the hand he was holding and took the other one with his owns. He stared at the captain intently as if with that alone he would understand what he was trying to communicate. The man looked confused so it wasn’t helping. He needed to be honest with him and tell him exactly how he felt and get straight to the point.

He gulped, took a deep breath again and started, “You know that I made a promise with you that I would tell you everything I wanted to say when you became the Pirate King and I found the All Blue? Well, here it is” He had kept staring to their intertwined hands, but he knew he had to look at him directly in the eyes so he gazed up to his face.

“I don’t know if you already know about this, but I…I’m in love with you. I love you” He couldn’t help but stutter a little, though he was sure he had told Luffy correctly the whole phrase.

The moment he said all that he looked at Luffy searching for a response. The man had widened his eyes to impossible measures and his mouth was hanging open. Given that he currently weighted and looked the triple of his actual size the picture was kind of funny, but since he didn’t know if that was something good or expected laughing was out of the question. One thing he was sure of was that the captain definitely didn’t know anything of his feelings. For how obvious he had been with them it seemed the man was just as oblivious. He couldn’t blame him really. While it was true that he had changed a lot in the past years from the man Luffy knew it wasn’t in a bad way so it was understandable that he wouldn’t know the reason why.

He was getting desperate with the man not telling him anything, but he guessed the shock was too much for him so he waited for him to react. He stood patiently there with their hands still touching each other. Seeing that the guy wasn’t responding at all he thought that this would be the last chance to hold his hand ever again.

At the end he let go and with pain in his features he started to go back to where the crew was. He felt as his heart began to break. He had waited so long for this and now everything was ruined. He wouldn’t be able to face anyone from the crew; he would crumble right at the moment they looked at him. The pain he was feeling was something completely new. It was different to the emotional soreness he had felt before in others occasions and while it wasn’t that it hurt him more he still felt as it burned inside his chest. That was probably both his heart and soul breaking. He didn’t understand how he wasn’t crying since that was all he wanted to do.

He continued walking in the same path he had gone to reunite with the others, but then thought he preferred to be alone for some time even if he knew they would find him immediately. It was just that right now he didn’t want anyone’s pity; he needed to be alone.

He was so engrossed on the pain he felt that he only noticed Luffy’s presence when he ran in front of him to stop him. He put both hands up in a sign for him to halt his walking. He did even if he didn’t want to. It wasn’t that he was mad the captain didn’t like him that way; he was just so incredibly sad he didn’t know how he continued to breathe normally. He looked at him trying to fight back tears.

The man from what he could see was back to his normal skinny form and somehow that made things more serious. He probably wanted to let him down nicely and he was okay with that too. He waited for him to speak, but whenever he tried saying something nothing came out. Then he put both hands on his head and took a deep breath.

When he started again he noticed that he was blushing, but he gave him time to talk without asking anything.

“You said you love me, right? As in…Does that mean you want to be my boyfriend?” He seemed lost to everything and he felt kind of guilty for causing so much trouble.

“Yes, exactly that” He nodded. He didn’t know where he found the confidence, but then he added, “And much more. If you let me be with you I wish to be more than your boyfriend at some point”

He was now blushing like never before. Luffy kept blushing too and he looked so beautiful he really wanted to cry, but it would be too weird and he didn’t want to ruin this moment just yet. He didn’t know where this was going so he remained awaiting a response from the captain again. It was like seeing the man finally reacting in some way had mended his heart, but he didn’t wish to hope for too much because maybe in a matter of seconds it could truly break.

The captain just looked at him and then began again, “I don’t know what to say, really. I never expected that it was that what you wanted to tell me. It’s not a bad thing at all. I’m very flattered because you’re such a great man that…that I can’t believe you see me that way” He took a deep breath and he knew the stake to his heart was going to be nailed right now.

Luffy continued speaking, “I still have to think it over so please give me time!” He exclaimed and now it was his turn to be speechless because this wasn’t happening. It had to be a dream. Luffy was somehow giving him a chance and he couldn’t believe it.

Apparently he stayed quiet for too long because Luffy shook his hand in front of his eyes so he would be back and stopped daydreaming. When he did the captain asked what he thought about what he said and he smiled and told him that he would give him all the time and space he needed.

The guy smiled back at him and he felt his heart melt. He knew he shouldn’t have done it, but he did it anyways and found the bravery that had left his mind and body the previous days, took Luffy’s hand and gave it a quick kiss. The captain looked baffled, and was still blushing, but he didn’t say anything.

After he had woken up from that lapse he had really waited for the man to try to punch him or something similar, but he only smiled and then started to make his way back to where the rest were.

When they reached the place it looked like everyone was expecting for them to come back, but they tried to play it cool and made it as if they were speaking among each other. He still didn’t know how to face them. It wasn’t like he had been rejected, but he definitely wasn’t with Luffy in any way. He would have to see if things worked out, but he wasn’t sure how long that would take or in what that would end. For the time being he preferred to just tell them how things had really gone.

Of course the first ones to approach them were Usopp and Chopper that were seemingly really worried about the outcome of his confession. They didn’t know how to ask them so they kept elbowing each other to see who should speak. Before anyone inquired him or the captain he told everyone, “Luffy will take his time to see if he likes me back, so don’t bother him”

Everyone nodded and they went to do their own things. Before they moved though, Luffy began asking, “Did you guys know? Why didn’t you tell me?”

The whole crew rolled their eyes not quite believing that the captain was so oblivious. Usopp being the closest to him just told him, “Because it wasn’t the right time. You would have gotten all confused before finding the One Piece. We just couldn’t tell you”

He explained to him, but it seemed he wasn’t understanding everything. Then he turned to face Sanji and asked him, “How long have you felt this way about me?”

He felt kind of embarrassed to tell him, but if he was confessing then he had to do it properly. “Two years approximately” He tried to say it in a nonchalant way, but for the face the captain made he couldn’t just make it seem like it was little time.   

“Seriously, why didn’t you tell me? I’m not mad, I’m just lost” He inquired this time directly. He really didn’t want to talk about love issues in front of the whole crew, but they already knew about it and it seemed the man didn’t care at all.

“Because if you hated the idea maybe our friendship would end and then we wouldn’t accomplish our goals together. I’m probably thinking too high of myself, but I thought that if I screwed up I could tarnish your dreams” He said in a low voice without looking at him.

“Of course I wouldn’t hate the idea! You’re my friend so you liking me is a compliment from your part. You are so cool, Sanji! I don’t get why you speak as if you weren’t important to the crew or to me” He said that and it was clear he was talking from his heart for he seemed to realize that he was being too honest and once he finished he blushed.

He was blushing too. He looked at him and the captain was staring back at him too. For a moment he felt as time had stopped. He was only focused on the man in front of him and it seemed they were on a world of their own. They stayed like that without saying anything until they noticed they were alone and that everyone had gone somewhere else. They were unbelievable, but he really needed to thank those rascals for helping him in whatever way possible.

Luffy went around to find the rest and he stayed getting things ready for Chopper’s party. He didn’t want to keep the captain by his side because he knew he had to give him time so he began preparing food to celebrate the doctor’s dream.

He would be a mature man and he would wait. He had waited for two years and while that had been difficult he knew he could endure some more time; he just had to be patient.

………………………………

When the individual parties that they threw for each one of them were over he decided it was better to go visit Zeff and show him some of the fish from the All Blue. In a way he felt he was running away, but he needed to escape a little from reality. He had said that he would wait for Luffy, but that didn’t mean he needed to do it next to the man all the time. Eventually he would reunite with the captain in maybe a few months later with hopes the man had decided what he wanted to do. For the time being it was too difficult to live close to him not knowing if they would be together. Somehow it was worse than when he still hadn’t confessed because the guy already knew how he felt so everything was more planned or restrained from both parts.

As nothing had really changed between them he preferred to give Luffy time and space for him to figure out if he wished to be alone, with someone else or with him. He didn’t know what difference could bring his presence to the captain’s choice so he opted to go with the crap geezer and talk about cuisine. He thought that he had already shown him most of him so there was nothing else he could do. Now all he had to do was to wait.

He hadn’t told anyone but Franky about his plans to leave the island to go back to his home since he knew they wouldn’t keep quiet about it and they wouldn’t allow him to just go. He needed the cyborg’s help to navigate with a small boat or something like that, but that had a freezer where he could store the new species of fish. The man worked on it and had it ready for him to use that day so there was nothing stopping him.

The cook had told the crew that he would be leaving at noon that same day and everyone was very against the idea of him going somewhere else when they still had to party and be longer with each other. The only one that hadn’t really commented something was Luffy, but he guessed it was rather difficult for him to just express anything since he probably thought he would confuse his words. He couldn’t blame him so he was more than sure that he had taken the correct decision.

When it was close to noon he went to one end of the island with his belongings and with the crew accompanying him and telling him again and again that he shouldn’t leave because at what other time he would be with Luffy anyways and that he would take a long time to find the captain again. They said all of that without the man in question being there as he wasn’t anywhere to be found and he was really worried he might not see him before departing. What the rest said was true and maybe he wouldn’t be able to be with him in a long time, but he couldn’t push him into feeling something if he didn’t want to.

He waited with the crew for the man to show up for more than half an hour, but it seemed he had disappeared. He wanted to look for him, but in doing so he knew he wouldn’t be strong enough and would stay where he was. Since he was sure he was right in just leaving for the time being he bid everyone farewell. He hugged everyone except for Zoro that just shook his hand in an amicable way. Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Brook were crying when he was enlisting the things to get in the boat.

Before entering the boat he looked everywhere to see if Luffy would appear at some point, but that didn’t happen so he began entering the boat that was still ashore. When he was putting the first foot there someone screamed that he was tired of waiting for him. His eyes widened and he thought he would suffer from a heart attack. The same could be said for some of the rest that almost died with him.

Damn it all and Luffy’s spontaneity. He knew he should have detected him with his haki, but in truth he had been so worried that he wasn’t focusing on anything really. The other two that could know were Zoro and Usopp that looked as if they were partners in crime with the captain.

He asked Luffy right away what the hell he was doing there and the guy simply answered that he needed to eat from his cooking on a daily basis so he wouldn’t let him go easily. He felt as colors crept over his face. A smile formed in his face because this man was too much. Did he really think he could get rid of him that way? His captain always found new forms to surprise him and this time he had really outdone himself. He had seriously hidden there waiting for him.

He needed to make things clear and tell him that he was really leaving so if he wanted to go with him he would be saying goodbye to the others. He thought the man wouldn’t want that at all, but he had nodded and stepped out of the boat to hug everyone and bid them farewell. He thanked them all for helping him achieve his dreams and began tearing up. The ones that had been crying before started once again while the whole crew thanked him for everything he had done. He was getting emotional too since he understood the sentiments they were feeling. In a way he didn’t want to leave just yet so he was confused about going after all.

There was also the fact that everything between Luffy and him was different now and he would have to go with him the whole way to the Baratie. Things would be awkward and when he arrived to the restaurant he didn’t know how Zeff and the rest would react. He was indeed happy that Luffy desired to go with him, but he was getting cold feet. He hadn’t thought about having to introduce his captain in a new way. They were friends, but things had changed and he knew that if he had been obvious before when the man didn’t know of his feelings, how would he act now? Would he be even more evident about his love for Luffy? Would it be alright to bring the black haired man just like that? He really hadn’t thought about how Zeff would react to him loving Luffy at all since he never dreamed that something would go that far and now the captain would enter his home and he wasn’t ready for that.

The cook started going outside the boat while everyone looked at him puzzled. Luffy asked him what he was doing and he told him that it would be a good idea to stay with the crew for a while longer. The captain grabbed him by the collar and declared that he was ready to go so he couldn’t back down now. The blond looked at the others with pleading eyes so they would help him convince the man that it was better to remain there, but they only shook their heads.

Seeing that this was really happening he thought it was better to have someone else to help him not be that obvious since they going was set in stone, so he asked Nami and Usopp to go with them since their houses were close to his, but they refused with mischievous smiles. Then he did the unthinkable and asked Zoro out of all people to accompany them. The swordsman looked at him with a deadpanned face and answered a stark “no”. He didn’t have any option left so this was definite: he was going to the Baratie with Luffy.

Once everything was settled he began preparing the boat to depart. He asked the whole crew again if they wanted to go with him, but all of them responded negatively. When they were about to leave the remaining Straw hats bid them one final farewell with smiles and they did the same.

They navigated through the new ocean that had formed with the explosion of Reverse Mountain towards the Baratie and he knew it would take its time for them to arrive there so he prepared mentally for the upcoming journey. It would be completely distinct to anything he had done before, but he wished it was in a good way.

When some hours of travel had passed he saw as Luffy slept peacefully over a small seat close to the boat’s rails. He kept staring at him thinking that he could have committed the worst mistake he had ever done in his entire life by going without him. Really, what could he do without this little man?

He smiled and then he heard, “You really like to watch me, uh?”

He felt as his face went red and he thought that this was only the first day they had spent together and he already felt out of breath. How would he handle more than a few hours alone with Luffy? He hoped he would find an answer soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps: something that I really liked while writing this entire fic was the friendship between Sanji and Nami and the way she supports him. Also Luffy being in his fat form in the confession was so funny to write to me lmao  
> Again, thanks for reading!


	12. DNA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji arrives to the Baratie with Luffy, but he doesn't know if Zeff will be too happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah we're getting closer to the end of this story and I can't believe it really!  
> I hope you guys like this chapter!  
> And as always thanks for reading!

12\. DNA

 

In the way to the Baratie he had noticed that the species of fish weren’t the same as the ones he had found near the island so that confirmed that what he had discovered was indeed the All Blue. Since they had stayed for almost three weeks on the small island that had appeared out of nowhere he wasn’t too sure of many things. For starters he didn’t know if Luffy was considered the Pirate King by the world. The new island that was only visible for them was definitely the One Piece according to what Robin had read, but since they were the only ones that knew of its existence it was hard to prove that they had found it.

Many would say it was only a legend and would probably treat them as liars, but he felt Luffy wouldn’t mind it too much. He had talked about it with the captain, but the man hadn’t cared in the least. He was happy with achieving what he had dreamed so he guessed that was enough for him.

There were also other things he didn’t know about. For example, since they had already beaten the Marines they weren’t in control anymore so he didn’t have any idea of what was really happening in the world. The crew had wanted to accomplish their goals and while doing so they defeated too many people and organizations thus who was in charge of ruling the earth or each country was something unknown for them. People could say they were incredibly selfish for not caring, but they only moved with their aspirations on the line fighting against anyone that crossed their paths. He seriously didn’t feel guilty for it because he knew most people would do the same. They weren’t heroes; they were pirates and they took what they deemed necessary to be happy.

Since that creature that was in charge of the World Government was down he assumed someone else was at the top of the system now. He hoped it was a good person or it would be bad for the people of many cities and countries.

Another thing that was somehow worrying was that no one knew exactly their current status. After beating the Marines with their allies’ forces they had departed to Raftel on their own so he was of the idea that there were many chances people thought they were dead. Maybe their allies were searching for them through the seas and that made him feel bad because with all the help they had received it was only fair to inform them they were fine. He knew he would have to contact someone so they would be tranquil.

When they were just departing from the One Piece he had noticed that at some point boats and ships appeared out of nowhere. Both he and Luffy had been baffled when they had seen them popping up from thin air. It had also seemed as they weren’t seen from the ships perspective before trespassing some latitude for they were almost ran over by a bigger boat but it looked that they hadn’t perceived them at all. After apparently going over that point they had nearly crashed with a ship, but that time the sailors did notice them and started insulting them for their inadequacy. It looked as if there were two borders: one where nothing could be seen from inside for them and outside for the rest of the world and that was closer to the One Piece; and the other where no one could see them even if they did.

That they had almost crashed with that boat hadn’t been their fault really. There had been too many boats and ships of all types going this way or the other. It seemed that since Reverse Mountain was destroyed now everyone wanted to travel the whole world without having to pass over the Red Line or having to enter the dangerous currents of the mountain.

They had come to the conclusion after seeing everything that the island was probably in another dimension of some sorts for they witnessed that many ships had passed over the One Piece but didn’t seem to notice it at all. They went straight to the island, but they didn’t collide with it or sink near its coast.

With what little new information they gathered they continued their way to the Baratie. It was almost amazing how they hadn’t gotten lost yet. They were so used to navigate under Nami’s instructions that they were having a hard time going in the right direction, but he recognized they were getting closer to the restaurant for he had lived there for a long time.

Sanji wondered the changes the place could have undergone. He knew they probably shifted some things here and there and he was really happy to see all of them even if he didn’t want to admit it. He pondered if the crap geezer had aged too much or if the cooks had become more annoying than before. He wanted to show them everything he had learned over the years and the new fish he had found at the All Blue. He desired to tell them everything he had seen, but he wouldn’t be too specific with anything since the sea that contained the All Blue surrounded the One Piece and he felt that was something that only the Straw hats should know about.

He had spoken with Luffy if he would reveal what the One Piece was or where it was, but he said he wasn’t sure if he would do it yet. He had a feeling he wouldn’t, but it was his decision at the end of the day so he didn’t comment on it. He knew the rest wouldn’t say anything unless Luffy wanted, otherwise they would keep quiet.

Thinking back to the captain he still felt insecure about going with him to the Baratie. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed of him; quite the contrary actually as he was so proud of him and everything he represented. More than anything he was nervous about the way Zeff would react. That would be the first time someone that wasn’t from the crew would know about his feelings so he was afraid about the exposure and acceptance of them. When Boa Hancock had found out about them he had been terrified, but thanks to Usopp he had been able to stand his ground and not feel intimidated.

He had fought a lot to keep loving Luffy the way he did and sometimes Nami and Robin told him how much they admired him for his perseverance. Those words gave him guidance and strength so he wouldn’t screw up and get fidgety because he was somehow afraid of the others’ reactions. He would arrive at the Baratie, his home, and he would show himself just as he was: as a cook that had fallen in love so hard for his captain that he didn’t know what to do anymore.

He wasn’t sure how he would do that though. He seriously didn’t have any clue on how to demonstrate it without being too cheesy or trespassing boundaries or limits the man had. He hoped he could create some balance between being obvious and calm. It was going to be hard to do, but he thought that was the best way to go about this. If he could manage to achieve that then Luffy would still have the time and space he had asked from him.

He had spent some time reflecting about everything that could happen and the things he needed to do once they arrived at the restaurant so he had stayed quiet for a while and the captain stared at him intently. He looked bored, but he really didn’t know how to fix that. Then the man asked him if they had gotten to the Baratie. He had questioned that since the day they left so he was tired of telling him all the time “not yet”. Whenever Luffy asked him that he looked for any trace of the restaurant anyways fully knowing that it was too soon for them to be there.

That time he searched for the big ship and without him expecting it he spotted the sails and he couldn’t help but to say, “We are almost there, captain”

……………………………..

It had taken them one whole week to arrive to the restaurant and once they were close to the ship he noticed that those bastards had thought it would be funny to use the drawing of his first bounty as a decoration. He was fuming and Luffy wasn’t making things easier as he stated that it was a great idea and that he wished a restaurant would have his face too. He loved the guy, but that didn’t change the fact that he was an idiot.

They anchored their boat close to the Baratie and then they entered the place. He was leading the way as this was his home and once they had passed the door he had to stop to see how the restaurant looked. It was different, but in a good way. The walls were painted with other colors and the tables had been changed along with the chairs.

He wanted to keep observing every inch of the place, but he couldn’t for everyone stared at them and they seemed surprised to see them there. Not much time passed and then someone screamed terrified.

“He’s alive…Straw hat is alive!” The man exclaimed almost as if he had just seen a ghost.

That answered what they thought had happened to them in the most assertive way.

Of course a ruckus started and every commensal the eatery had ran away at their sight. Since they were being so loud all the cooks came out to see what was going on and when they noticed his presence there they almost paled. The last one to get out of the kitchen was Zeff that was annoyed by the disturbance someone had provoked.

When he laid eyes upon he simply smiled, but the man was speechless. After a long time of not knowing what to say he stated, “You are alive”

He nodded and went to hug him for the emotions he was feeling were too many. The old man hugged him back not quite believing that it was possible for him to be alive, so he kept asking him if he really hadn’t died and was just now a ghost trying to scare him. He had laughed and even if he fought back tears they fell from his face without stopping.

Between sobs he declared to all the cooks, “I found it. The All Blue; I really found it”

After having controlled his cries he remembered that Luffy was also there looking at him with a big smile on his face. He grinned back at him and introduced him to the rest as the new Pirate King. Everyone was baffled, but once they got out of their stupor they cheered on them happily. The cooks decided it would be good to throw a party for them since the costumers had all left. They wanted to know what had happened to them since they had been lost for weeks and the whole world thought they were dead after the destruction of Reverse Mountain or that they had died upon finding the One Piece. Zeff told him that their allies had been searching for them moving heaven and earth to encounter them.

All the cooks went to prepare things for the upcoming party while he asked for a Den den mushi to call one of their allies so they would stop seeking for them and would rest assured that they had accomplished their goals. They handed him one of the special snails and he called through them to the person he was sure would be the most unsettled by the whole situation. He had met him over the years as one hell of an annoying person, but that was incredibly loyal so he thought he would be overjoyed to hear from them.

He waited a little for the communication system to connect with Bartolomeo’s own Den den mushi. The man answered in the aggressive he was known to display for strangers, but when he told him that it was him and that he was with Luffy through the snail he saw how it was probable the man was shedding tears and it was impossible for him to speak anything at all. That continued for some time and he asked if there was someone else to talk to. The pirate responded that with him it was enough so he finally explained to him that all of them were alright so they didn’t need to keep looking for them and that he should inform the rest that they had found the One Piece.

Cries could be heard through the dispositive and then Bartolomeo asked him for his current direction so they could celebrate together their accomplishments, but he answered feeling rather guilty that the Straw hats had separated for the time being and that he didn’t know where they could be now. Luffy spoke up for the first time and told him that they wanted to rest a little, but that it wouldn’t take long and all of them would reunite once again. The man replied that he would do just as told and that he would inform the others that the new Pirate King had returned.

With that they hung up and he was a lot calmer. Luffy for his part asked him to bring one of the fish from the refrigerator since he was hungry and it was already lunch time. He went to retrieve the enough quantity for everyone to eat and when he was back he noticed that the cooks waited for him expectantly. He put the fish on a table and everyone was astonished for the species were totally unknown for any of them.

Patty looked at the fish amazed by their colors and shapes and told him, “You really did it, you bastard”

He responded rather annoyed that he hadn’t believed him at first, but he guessed he was more surprised than anything else.

The cooks took the fish and went to prepare them. He warned them that they couldn’t screw up because those were special animals. He didn’t oversee them cooking the fish because he wanted to know the state the world was in. He remained with Zeff and he asked him what had happened with the Marines and with the World Government. The older man explained to him that the Marines had reorganized themselves and had kicked out the corrupt captains, admirals and that the Fleet Admiral was no longer Akainu but Aokiji that had come back to their lines. Then he related that the World Government was over and the kings from the countries across the globe had created another institution that didn’t respect or was afraid of the Celestial Dragons anymore, which were stripped of their titles and were treated as normal people from now on.

It seemed things had turned out quite well without them really intending for that to go that way. Then he thought back to Blackbeard and he told him that the pirate was found defeated with his crew and were imprisoned in Impel Down so they wouldn’t wreak havoc again. He felt relieved by that since he knew the man was incredibly cruel and to have him on the loose was dangerous.

Then the man told him that the whole world had thought they were dead because they were lost and hadn’t appeared in weeks. He confessed he had been sad by the prospect that he might have died, but that he had hopes he was fine. He said that upon seeing that Reverse Mountain was no longer there to stop people from going to one sea to another lots of pirates and regular people had sailed to visit and know the world. Some had departed from their cities to look for the One Piece since they thought they could find it now that they were supposedly dead.

Zeff didn’t inquire what or where the One Piece was so he felt grateful for he didn’t want to explain that without Luffy’s consent.

Some time passed and the cooks came to the dining room carrying plates with the fish and it was served along with some rum. Before drinking Zeff made a toast for his achievements and when they were getting emotional Luffy shouted loudly “it’s a party” and the celebration spirit overcame them.

Between eating and drinking the captain told him that he really liked the food, but that he preferred his. He had blushed and Zeff that was on the table with him looked at him weirdly. Luffy was a professional in making him feel elated and embarrassed at the same time so he didn’t know what to respond him other than with a curt thanks.

At some point the cooks had gathered around the table and began teasing him for the fact that he brought Luffy instead of a pretty woman. They said that he had left loving woman, but had come back with a man and the Pirate King at that. He knew he hadn’t shown his affections in any way so they were only joking. Since he wasn’t sure how long he would be there he didn’t know if they would notice it some time. Luffy for the whole while the cooks teased him looked at him with something unreadable in his eyes. Zeff for his part stared at them with attention.

When they stopped making fun of him they began asking how was the All Blue and where it was. He said that he couldn’t tell them where it was located, but that he could describe it to them. He defined it as the most amazing place and ocean in the whole world and that the water was so crystalline the sand could be seen easily and that the many fish of all type of colors, size and form were visible with a naked eye. He said that seeing the fish, the seaweeds and the seashells resembled a rainbow and that it was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes upon.

Somehow he knew that wasn’t completely right for Luffy was among the things he cherished the most. He casted a glance to the man trying to communicate him that and he seemed to understand what he was trying to tell because he blushed. When he directed his gaze somewhere else he noticed that Zeff was looking at him with suspicion in his eyes. He knew it wouldn’t take long before the man got what was happening.

It was close to the twilight and the cooks retired to dishes to begin washing them even if Luffy had wanted to continue with the party, but they said it was getting late and they were tired of feeding him.  He had pouted, but didn’t protest.

He had wanted to help the others with the chore, but Zeff told him that it was his celebration party so he shouldn’t clean anything. They stayed seated there the three of them while Luffy was in his fat form because he had eaten too much.

Not long passed and Zeff seemed curious about something so then he asked Sanji something he was puzzled about.

“Hey, there’s something I’m not too sure about, but why is this kid here with you? I thought he would go to his own place”

He knew the crap geezer didn’t mean to offend Luffy or make it seem that he was unwelcomed there and it probably had more to do with him being curious as to why he had come with him. It was true that it was really unexpected for him to show up with the guy, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Still he didn’t know how to tell him the real reason or how things had transpired because for one he wasn’t sure why exactly Luffy had come other than he telling him that he had to eat from his cooking every day and he also didn’t want to explain just yet that he had left the place they were in because he had felt the necessity to be away from the man since he didn’t know how he felt at all and somehow it was destroying him slowly. Instead he tried to play dumb with him.

“I don’t know. He wanted to come I guess” He answered trying to convey some confidence, but for the face the older man was making it was clear he hadn’t succeeded.

Zeff turned to look at Luffy and asked him directly what this was about.

“Why did you come, kid? I don’t have any problem with you being here, though” He asked Luffy and he hoped the guy wouldn’t reveal too much information.

He smiled and stated, “I think I have said this before, but without Sanji I wouldn’t know what to do so I just had to come with him”

He choked on air and started coughing so much he couldn’t breathe. Luffy had to hit his back many times so he would go back to normal. Once he was alright he felt as his face was hot and he didn’t know how to hide his blush or where to look. He noticed that Zeff was staring at him with the same suspicion in his eyes and he felt so exposed that he wanted to run from there.

He stood up from the table and asked Zeff where Luffy would sleep. The man guided them to the third floor and showed them a room that was close to the one he used when he lived there at the restaurant. They went inside and it was a room similar to his with a bed, a nightstand, a drawer and a closet. The captain said he liked it a lot, but that he needed to grab his things from the boat. He accompanied him to look for his things as well.

They went down and brought in their bags with their clothes and some other treasures they had collected over the years. Then they left them in their respective rooms with Zeff looking at them as if waiting for them to be settled. Once they had put their things in the room the man left them on their own.

Luffy had said he wanted to go to his room since he wished to see it. For some reason he felt nervous about Luffy going there so he told him that he should go to his habitation to rest, but the man refused and he gave up and led him to his place. He didn’t know what to show him or what could be special of it so he let Luffy roam around and look at whatever he desired. He seemed interested in the many books he had so he took one out of his shelf. Of course it was about cuisine and he handed it to Luffy who looked it over without really reading anything.

Then he seemed to think about something and told him, “All your books are about cooking, even the ones to make food for loved ones” He waited a little as if thinking about something and asked him, “Were those books so you could cook things to me?”

He blushed again and didn’t know how to respond because he had always thought he had been reserved enough about it. There was also the fact that he had asked Luffy to not sneak around his things.

Indignant that the captain hadn’t respected his request he complained for what he had done.

“I told you not to spy on my things, Luffy! I can’t believe you did it anyways” He said to the man that looked guilty enough so he didn’t nag him anymore.

Instead he realized he had an opportunity to woo Luffy some way. He knew he had said he would give the man space and time, but this was too tempting to waste it. So he got closer to the captain, looked at him in the eyes and told him in a sincere way.

“Well, it’s true that I read all those books because of you. I always hoped you would somehow realize that everything I cooked was specially made for you”

The guy blushed and he looked gorgeous. It seemed he didn’t know what to say, but they kept staring at each other for some time.

When he felt it was enough he directed his gaze somewhere else and so did Luffy. The captain kept exploring every nook of his room and it was a little unnerving but he didn’t stop him. In his shelf and in the drawer there were some decorating items and he observed them intently. Then he seemed to notice something. He saw some magazines in the drawer and picked one. Sanji realized it was one of the magazines he used to collect when he was a ladies man and was completely embarrassed by it.

The man looked at them and stared at him to then say, “It’s one of those magazines where pretty women are in the pages”

He stated easily without accusing him of anything, but he felt guilty and that he needed to explain himself.

“I don’t read them anymore! Ever since I fell in love with you I never read them again. I will throw them in the trash can immediately!” He grabbed them and put them with force on the trash can that was surprisingly still there.

Luffy laughed and told him that it wasn’t necessary, but he responded that it was because he now only had eyes for him. It was true anyways, so he really didn’t mind. When he accepted he was in love with Luffy he had stopped looking at women that way. Since he knew he wasn’t only into females and that it was probable that he also liked men to some extent he still never felt attracted to any other than Luffy so he thought he needed to prove it to him some way.

After that they sat on his bed and began talking like in the old times about Sanji’s childhood at the Baratie. He told him that he had sucked big time when he started cooking, but with Zeff’s help he had improved even if his methods were harsh. Then he related him when he had started smoking and that the older man had been very against it, but he kept doing it anyways. He stated that the older cook had been the one that taught him to fight with his legs and to take care of his hands to cook. He explicated him that when he hurt his hands either cutting things with knives or fighting he would get mad and hit him for being careless. He continued his narration by telling Luffy that the older man had been the one that had inculcated him his values and to never to use violence against women, but that maybe he had exceeded on it as he liked them too much at some point. After that he also explained to him that when he had started liking women he would sometimes give them free food or mess with his preparations and the geezer always got annoyed and kicked him for being in his words stupid.  

Luffy had listened to him with attention and had laughed at the many stories the cook had told him. It was already night and he yawned. He stood up from the bed and said that he wanted to arrange his things on the closet and drawer, but that he would be back tomorrow to continue speaking and that he would tell him the anecdotes he had lived when he was with his brothers in Mount Colubo.

When he was alone in his room he began pondering that if the man wanted to place his things here that meant he would probably stay with him for some time. He smiled for that was almost a dream.

He unpacked his things and started putting them in the drawer and in the closet when he heard a knock in his door. He already knew it was Zeff so he told him to enter. The man got inside the room and watched him ready his belongings in different places. Once he was done he sat in his bed and waited for the older man to sit down and speak since that was clearly what he had come to do.

He sighed and began talking with him. “You sure have grown up, haven’t you? Even your hair is a little longer” He pointed out and it was true since he had let it grow a little, but not that much to be able to put it in a ponytail.

He nodded and braced himself for the rest the man would say to him. He knew the shitty old man well enough to be sure he had noticed his feelings right away.

 “You found what you wanted so much and it’s amazing. You fought so hard for your dreams that you probably don’t get how proud and happy I feel for you” Zeff told him with emotion in his voice.

He thanked him and the man kept talking, “But it seems you also found something different to what you were looking for, right? I hope I didn’t get this wrong, but do you love that kid that came with you, little eggplant?”

The crap geezer always saw younger people as kids so he wanted to laugh, but since he was asking him something important he needed to be serious. He really hoped the man would accept his feelings for his captain. He answered with the truth for he knew he had to be honest.

“Am I that obvious?” He responded with a question of his own that answered indirectly to his inquire.

Zeff smiled and replied, “Yes, you really are. Or at least to me it was plain as day. Maybe the others won’t notice it that soon, but I’m sure they will before long”

He needed to ask him if he was okay with that so he asked, “You don’t mind that I love him? I mean he’s a man and some people don’t like that”

“Of course I don’t care. I only want you to be happy, but I can’t lie and tell you that this was something I was expecting. How did it happen anyways?” He seemed genuinely curious so he guessed he had to be honest.

“Do you remember that time when I was going to marry Big Mom’s daughter? Well, I was in deep trouble and was forced by my real family to do it so an alliance could be formed. I had no choice but to leave the crew and he came to rescue me. He was so nice even if I treated him so badly and helped me save those annoying brats that are my brothers and my father when they didn’t deserve it at all. After that I just couldn’t see him in the same way as before”

He preferred to leave some details such as that he had been blackmailed because they would kill the old man or that they had threatened to make his hands explode. He didn’t want to tell him that they had kicked and punched him several times for he knew the man would get mad and to save him from the bad time he kept quiet about those things. Anyways they weren’t worth remembering them.

He continued talking because the cook wanted to hear more, “That was the trigger that made my feelings bloom in some way, but he has always been great with me that all those memories from even before mean the world to me. Without him _I_ don’t know what I would do”

He felt the necessity to tell him everything so he proceeded with his story. “When I realized that I felt that way I was so confused that to distract myself and not look too obvious I tried to hook up with every passing woman. It didn’t work and one of my crewmates, Robin, told me that I shouldn’t be afraid of my feelings and that it was best to accept them for what they were. She insisted that it wasn’t a betrayal to be in love with him because I felt that way at first too.

Once that was settled I tried my best to hide it since I didn’t know how the rest would react, but for some of them it was pretty obvious. They accepted it and I was happy, but as time passed I couldn’t keep my feelings for him hidden and I wanted to tell him, though after seeing that all he wanted was to be the Pirate King I decided that it was better to keep quiet until he found the One Piece because I thought it would be dangerous if somehow I screwed up and made things awkward between us.

Two years passed since that happened so I literally confessed to him two weeks ago. He made such a hilarious face when I told him. I will never forget that. I was so nervous too and now I don’t know how things will end because he told me to give him time to figure out how he feels. I’m not sure if he will ever like me back, but I can’t give up on my feelings. Am I that stupid that I don’t see that he might not like me how I do ever?”

Zeff looked amazed by what he told him and seemed to ponder on something. When he had thought enough about what he wanted to say he began.

“You seem to be head over heels, little eggplant. It’s weird seeing you really in love with someone, you know? Still, I don’t think it’s going to be too difficult for him to like you back, like at all actually. He followed you when he could have gone anywhere else. Why did you come here anyways?” He asked since that was a point he hadn’t explained.

“Because I needed to give him time and space, but waiting so much was killing me. I decided to leave the place we were so I wouldn’t end up hurt, but when I was going he was in the boat already and said he wanted to come with me cause he needed to eat from my cooking daily.” He said with a blush since it was rather strange to be that open about his feelings with the old man.

“And now he says he wouldn’t know what to do without you, uh?” He made a little whistle sound and scoffed. Then he continued, “You should just grab him and kiss him so he gets it already”

His ears and neck were red now, but he needed to make some things clear with Zeff. “I can’t do that! I said I would wait for him and that would be forcing him so that’s not the way to go”

“Then give him food so he falls faster. I have seen the way the kid eats so I’m sure that will do the trick” He stated matter of fact. It seemed the man was really confident in his methods to conquer Luffy, but he disagreed with them.

“I have given him food for four years and he hasn’t fallen for me so I don’t see how that would work” He responded trying to make the man understand that it wasn’t that easy.

“But do it in a pompous way. Serve him the best dishes you have ever prepared and pamper him with compliments. Everyone likes that!” He laughed a little and while he made it sound better he still wasn’t sure if it was a good idea.

“I said that I would give him time and space so I don’t think that would be fulfilling what I promised him” He told the other cook for he didn’t know how to act with the captain.

“That you try to woo him in a subtle way doesn’t mean you’ll be breaking that. You can wait without being passive about it. From what I understood he never asked you for space anyways; that’s something you said. He only asked for time so you shouldn’t waste it by staying away and see if maybe someday he will love you back. Show him what you really feel” He reasoned with him and somehow it made sense.

It was true the one who had said that had been him. If he thought it carefully Luffy never stated that he needed space or to leave him alone not even once. Perhaps he had misunderstood the whole thing. The captain did follow him and wanted to be with him so it was quite probable he didn’t wish to be separated from him. If he requested of him not to do anything he would do it, but for the time being he would play his cards and see how that ended.

He thanked the older cook and assured him that he would try to do what he had advised him. The man said a simple no problem. He thought the geezer would like to keep talking about his adventures while traveling through the Grand Line so he was about to start telling him various of the best moments he had lived, but the shitty old man just had to open his mouth and ruin the mood.

“I’m very glad you will try to do something instead of being a coward. Also I’m sure you will be a great wife for the Pirate King” He said with mirth as if the idea was the best joke he had thrown his way.

He deadpanned and told him sharply, “Get out of my room right now, you stupid man!”

The man laughed and insisted on staying there, but he didn’t want to talk with him anymore so he started to throw him the pillows that were over his bed to get him out of the place. The cook kept laughing, but stood up from the bed putting his arms to defend himself from Sanji’s attack. Then he went outside, but he could still hear his cackle from the aisle that connected to the other rooms.

That old man was unbelievable. He had trusted him enough to tell him how he felt and he had to ruin it being the indelicate person he had always been. He was annoyed, but he knew they simply weren’t used to express feelings and emotions so the fact that he had given him advice was a miracle by itself. He forgave the cook rapidly and then laid on his bed staring at the roof.

It had been such a long time since he had slept in his bed. He had grown accustomed to seeing the Sunny’s roof instead, but this was okay too. He closed his eyes and began wondering how he would act around Luffy from now on. He was sure he had to demonstrate in an upfront way how he felt, but that was also scary.

If he managed to make Luffy love him how he did then he really could die with no regrets. Eager to see how things would unfold he decided that to sleep for now was a good idea. Tomorrow he would make sure the captain would notice his love.


	13. Blanket kick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji tries and tries. Some results must come, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are one chapter away from the end!  
> I can't believe it's almost the end, but it's been incredibly fun to write this!  
> I hope you guys like this chapter and thanks for reading!

13\. Blanket kick

 

A month had gone by and the whole world now knew that the Straw hats were alive and kicking. Reporters from every nation had appeared to check if it was true what some costumers had seen the day they had arrived at the Baratie. Upon entering the restaurant the day after everyone had run away when they had gotten there all the journalists asked where Straw hat was and since he had been in the kitchen making many disasters he was kicked out so he could face the pressmen. Of course that was an excuse the cooks had made up so the captain would stop bothering them.

When he had gone out to the dining room the reporters were baffled. They asked him right away if he had found the One Piece. Luffy had answered with a shrug that he had so he was now the new Pirate King. Some believed him immediately thinking that it was probable he had discovered it in the explosion of Reverse Mountain and that therefore it was somewhere near that. Others wanted proof and inquired what or where it was, but he hadn’t wanted to tell them that so he made an expression that he wouldn’t say anything. Those people got mad at him for not sharing the secret. That way half of them named him the new Pirate King while the other half called him a liar.

Luffy didn’t care about that at all, but when he had seen the newspapers treating him as a cheat and an impostor he had gotten really sad. The captain had told him that he shouldn’t feel that way because he knew the truth and that was enough. Since the other journals said that he was indeed the new Pirate King because it was highly possible he had found the One Piece but didn’t want to say where it was he felt a little relieved.

On the other hand the restaurant was visited by so many people he had lost count of them. Everyone wanted to come see if Luffy was there and when they caught a glimpse of him making a ruckus they were amazed for it seemed the whole world had thought they were dead. They took pictures of him and thanked him for defeating the Marines and somehow they connected that with the fall of the World Government. Luffy didn’t care about those things in the least, but they brought him presents and he accepted them gladly because according to him some of them were really cool.

Another thing that had happened was that word spread out that he had found the All Blue. At first he hadn’t known what to do since he wanted to keep it a secret and a special dish for his closest ones, but Luffy had convinced him that his talent was something the whole world should know about. After that he had started cooking things with sources from the majestic sea, but wasn’t sure who he should feed his plates. Many rich people had practically demanded for him to give them a piece of it saying they would pay him a lot of money, but that didn’t feel right for him at all. He didn’t care about money anyways so he decided he would choose at random those who would taste the fish from the All Blue. It was actually one family a day then another the next one and he selected them generally because he thought they were good people or for reasons like that.

One day he had picked a beautiful young woman that had come with some friends just because he had thought they were nice and kind since they had come to give Luffy presents. After he had served them they had expressed their gratitude to him and exclaimed that it was the best thing they had tasted. He had smiled and noticed that the captain had been looking at him the entire time. He went to his side and asked him if he wanted something. The man seemed weird and inquired him if he thought those women were pretty. He couldn’t deny that they were indeed beautiful so he told him that. The guy had made one of those faces that showed clearly he wasn’t too happy and he realized that maybe he was jealous. Apparently he had made a mistake and explained to him that they were pretty in an objective way. The man seemed to think for a while and some time passed before his displeasure went away.

While all types of people came to the Baratie that also meant that bandits and pirates came trying to draw out from them where the One Piece or the All Blue were, but since they were very strong they didn’t last too much on the restaurant. If general bad people came to eat because they were hungry he seriously didn’t care and fed them anyways even if multiple times the other cooks had nagged him for it. On the contrary Luffy told him that he really was the kindest man he knew. Of course he blushed and the thought that the man saw him as something more than a friend made him almost pass out.

Things like that made it obvious for the rest of the cooks to notice that he was in love with Luffy. They weren’t sure at first, but since he was bent on trying to woo the captain with food and many compliments like Zeff had suggested they confirmed their suspicions in less than a week. He had been nervous by their reactions for he cared about them even when they were indescribably annoying, but other than teasing him endlessly they hadn’t said anything disapproving about he feeling that way.

The day they had directly asked him how he felt they had all waited for him to enter the kitchen to start cooking. Luffy had gone in with him and of course those insensitive shitheads had inquired if he liked the guy when he was there witnessing the whole thing. Patty had put an arm around Luffy and he had questioned him if by any chance he liked his captain. He had blushed intensely, but he wasn’t going to deny it and had declared that he did. The cooks had teased him saying that he shouldn’t have fallen for his captain because those weren’t the man’s orders. They had also asked Luffy what he thought about he liking him and he had answered with a blush that he was flattered by it. The whole kitchen practically fell with all the sounds they made, from whistles sounds to kissing faces and he really wanted to kill them.

Now as a month passed he still tried every day to win Luffy over. Some days it seemed he was close to it, but others the feat was far away. He cooked him special food and since the kitchen was bigger and he had more time he made more difficult things that the captain accepted and praised him for his skills. The others cooks even if they teased them still helped him with the preparations of the dishes. Seeing that he was using too many refined ingredients they said jokingly that he had to charge Luffy for the food and given how the man was he played along with them stating that he wouldn’t do it because he loved him too much. He was so annoying he had learned to tease him with the rest sometimes.

Since the fish they had brought from the All Blue had been consumed already Luffy and him went to retrieve some more. It would take them two weeks to finish their journey, but they didn’t care for they had all the time in the world. When they departed those stupid cooks found it hilarious that they would be going alone so they kept cracking jokes about them finally being able to express their love in peace. Luffy had laughed a lot about that while he was mortified. Zeff instead of teasing him advised him to make a move on the trip. He told him that he wouldn’t do it and he called him an idiot for it.

They began their travel in the same boat Franky had made for him. When they couldn’t see the restaurant anymore he began pondering something he wanted to know for some time so he asked Luffy about it.

“Hey, don’t you get bored of being all the time in the restaurant? I mean all we do is cook and you only watch and eat. You’re someone that loves being in adventures so that’s why I’m asking” He inquired him since he found it weird that the man hadn’t wanted to leave yet.

The captain told him without missing a beat, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I enjoy seeing you cook and the guys are really funny too. Also sometimes we go to other islands to search for ingredients and that’s interesting as well” He stopped for a moment and then in a shy way declared, “Sanji, I will never get bored or tired of you”

As always colors crept over his face and he smiled for Luffy’s statement. He responded with an answer of his own. “I feel the same way, Luffy”

They stayed staring at each other for quite some time and he noticed that they were getting closer. He felt as he heart beat strongly because if he leaned in he could finally kiss the captain. Instead something crashed against the boat and Luffy fell over him. When they recuperated they went to see what it was and they watched a type of sea monster that looked at them angrily. Luffy wasn’t having any of it and with his conqueror’s haki he scared the animal away.

It seemed he was as mad as he was and when he tried to resume where they were he asked him for food. He was so annoyed at fate that put that stupid thing in their way. He seriously could have kissed the man he loved and now the guy was fuming with him. He took some of the things he had prepared beforehand and gave them to Luffy who accepted it with a smile as his angriness went away rapidly.

He searched for his cigarettes in one of his pockets, picked one and put it in his mouth to later light it. He breathed the scent of the smoke as he tried to relax a little. He had to be patient even if it was hard. He had waited for two years, some weeks or months wouldn’t be that terrible, right?

……………………………….

A whole week had gone by and they were close to arrive at the One Piece. They could see the island and it wouldn’t take long for them to get there. The trip had been a good one and it seemed both of them had enjoyed it a lot. It was refreshing to navigate through the seas not being hunted by anyone or without caring about the time. His companion made things definitely funnier and more interesting. When they were looking for the One Piece it was different because there was always tension in the air even if the crew was known for not minding too much about anything. In a way he felt this was a vacation of some sorts.

When they were near to the island they went down from the boat. He brought with him fishing rods to firm land so they could catch something. When they were ashore he passed one of the rods to Luffy and the man took it gladly since it seemed he really wanted to do this. He told him to stay close to the sand while he was deeper into the sea. The captain said he wished to be with him so he stood with the guy where the water touched up to their knees.

Both started to look for different fish and since there were so many it wasn’t hard to catch them. It was the first time Luffy had come to fish or observe the All Blue as he had only watched it once and not for very long so he had guessed the man wasn’t that interested in it. Now seeing the face he was making and the way his eyes shone he understood that maybe he had been more preoccupied in partying and eating like there was no tomorrow.

Luffy asked him many times which fish he knew and he answered calmly that up to 90% were new species for him. As to where exactly they had come from was something he didn’t understand either. The man inquired him many things about the fish, the seaweeds and the seashells along with the color of the ocean and the sand. He tried his best to respond, but there were things he still didn’t know about and that maybe with time he could be able to decipher.

They stayed like that for hours and since they had arrived early in the morning Luffy told him to stop so they could eat. He cooked something easy and then served it to both of them. They ate in amicable silence and when they were done he thought they would leave the island for the amount of fish was enough and they didn’t have more space on the freezer. He was picking up the fish to go to the boat, but the captain stopped him and told him that he wanted to see the creek. He accepted and they went that way.

The trees and animals were the same as the ones they had seen when first arriving. They were beautiful and special and unattainable for the rest of the world. It didn’t take them long to arrive at the creek and he saw as Luffy sat down close to the water. The man was looking at the water and the many plants that surrounded the place. The light shone in a particular way in the surface of everything; it was almost magical. Since the light was also casted upon them their colors were in some way different. It was like the brightness made them mix their essences and new colors were formed.

They kept staring each thing with detention and it seemed none got bored of it. They weren’t saying anything, but he didn’t mind. Suddenly Luffy stood up and he looked at him expectantly as if waiting for him to do something. He got up and asked the captain what he wanted. The man responded that he wished to dance with him. That was an opportunity he wouldn’t let pass by, but he was curious how they would do it without any music. He asked the younger male and he answered that he would hum something. He laughed and got closer to Luffy. He put both hands on the man’s waist and the captain put his arms around his neck.

Luffy started humming a song that Brook liked to play sometimes and they began dancing. They moved at the rhythm of the “music” slowly and with no hurry. It was very simple to be this close to the man; it felt almost as he was meant to be with him this way and he wouldn’t change it for anything.

Some time passed with Luffy singing softly and he was on cloud nine, happy to dance with the captain. He felt everything was perfect and nothing would make the moment better until Luffy rested his head on his shoulder. He put his hand on his hair without thinking twice and he felt as his heart beat strongly inside him. He was afraid the man would listen to it and the guy told him that his heart went really fast. He blushed for maybe the man would find it weird, but he added quickly that his heart beat that way too. He smiled. Maybe the captain was starting to feel the same way as him.

He was scared he was getting his hopes too high and that it was not the case at all, but signs like these showed that Luffy was probably falling for him. At some point many of his friends had told him one way or another that the captain felt something for him, but that he simply didn’t understand it. He seriously hoped it was like that. If it wasn’t like this he could feel his heart breaking. He really couldn’t see how life would be after that; would he be able to love anyone the same way he did with Luffy? It seemed impossible for him since it was the first felt this strong for someone.

They stayed like that he didn’t know for how long and while he ruffled Luffy’s hair he couldn’t be happier. The man seemed to like it for he saw a smile on his face. Then the captain stopped moving and looked at him intently. He wasn’t sure what he wanted so he asked him. The man seemed to think it over and then shook his head and told him that he wanted to go back to the beach. He accepted and went with him. Luffy guided him to the shore holding his hand and he didn’t let go until they got there.

The captain told him that he wanted to swim, but he responded that they didn’t have any floater other than the lifesaver they had on the boat. Luffy said he could carry him and that way he could swim and see the fish. It was true he was the best swimmer after Jinbei so he guessed that was a good reason for the man to want to be with him. He accepted and took out his tie, shirt, pants and shoes and stayed in his underwear since he didn’t want them to get wet. Luffy for his part did the same and took out his hat and put it in the sand atop of his clothes.

They went inside the sea and for the first part Luffy walked on his own. When the water touched up to his waist he felt weaker and asked him to help him. He took him by the waist and pulled him higher and close to his body. It wasn’t that he wanted to take advantage of the situation, but that was the only way he thought the man wouldn’t be in danger.

Luffy “swam” with him carrying him around various places. He looked down at the sand and the fish and he had a big smile. At some point the captain asked him to make him float so he put him in a horizontal position above the water while he held him from the back. He mimicked the movements people did when swimming on their backs and he led him so he could feel the sensation of swimming. The man then got tired and asked to get out since he felt weary of touching the water that long. He complied and took him to the sand so they could dry.

When they got out of the sea they sat down to dry their wet clothes. The sun was still in the sky so it wouldn’t take them that long to be able to put on the rest of their wear. They were seated side by side watching the colors the ocean reflected when he felt Luffy’s head on his shoulder. The man relaxed and sighed contented. Then he looked up and thanked him for helping him swim. He said a simple no problem and suddenly he felt the same sensation he had witnessed some days before when they had been about to kiss. Luffy was leaning in and so was he.

When they were close enough Luffy moved his head a little and kissed his cheek. He was nervous and felt as his heart beat out of rhythm and his face went red. The captain’s features were red as well and when he shifted his position to kiss him on the lips he heard some noise on the trees and bushes. They stopped what they were doing and separated a little to watch what it was though it wasn’t necessary for both of them knew exactly what was happening. Why was this guy here anyways?

The man appeared looking apologetic. That didn’t mean anything since he had already ruined the moment. He asked him what he was doing there.

“Zoro, what are you doing here? I thought everyone had left?” He inquired incredulously.

The swordsman responded making a grimace as it seemed he really felt sorry. “I never left. I guess I got lost on the way to East Blue. I was at the other side of the island, but then I felt your presences so I came here. But when I saw you I was already close enough to distract you from…what you were doing. I’m sorry. Don’t mind me and continue with your…business”

He began retreating, but the damage was already done and what was worse he had seen them almost kissing. He didn’t feel he had to explain anything really, but it was going to be their first kiss and for it to be spoiled was seriously embarrassing. This guy was unbelievable sometimes. It was true that they had started to get along better after he had told him he was in love with Luffy, but that didn’t change the fact that they tended to fight at any given time. Still he felt grateful for he supporting him so he supposed he interfering here was something he didn’t intent to.

Zoro didn’t get too far away as Luffy stopped him and said hi to him in a happy way. He couldn’t deny he was kind of glad for seeing him too. The man was the only Straw hat he hadn’t heard news of. He had thought it was because he had chosen to stay away from the spotlight but it seemed it was actually because he was still a lost child and ended up stray as usual. He should have known, but to think the man was here out of places was incredibly funny too.

The captain made Zoro stay where they were and asked him what he had been doing. He said he had tried to leave the island a long time ago when everyone had gone, but that somehow he always came back so he decided to wait and see if he could get out later. Luffy, having little to no tact, called him stupid with a big smile and the green haired man got really annoyed, but other than that didn’t say anything. Instead he asked about the rest and how they were.

Luffy started telling him that everyone was fine and they were currently in their own towns visiting their people. Then he said that the only ones that had gone in pairs had been him with Sanji and Franky with Robin that for some reason thought it would be cool to go together. Zoro looked at him with disbelief in his eyes because he really was oblivious to everything and if he knew that they were probably a couple he would be extremely surprised.

He continued telling him everything about the Straw hats and their new lives. He related him that Nami was received in her town as a star and that she was in practically every newspaper in the front page. Then he commented in a low tone that she looked really beautiful or that at least that was what he thought. He stared at Sanji with a displeased face and it was somehow his fault, but who could have thought the man was so jealous.

One day they had seen some news about Nami that had been welcomed by everyone in Cocoyashi. A lot of reporters had taken pictures of her so she was in newspapers from all across the globe. As always she looked gorgeous and he had commented that to Luffy that instantly grimaced and he knew he had made a mistake. He had told him that it was in an objective way and with bravery stated that to him he was the most beautiful. The guy had blushed, but had given him a big smile and he felt breathless.

The green haired man seemed to not understand what was going on, but he told Luffy that the time he had said she looked well he meant it in an objective way. The captain accepted that and continued telling Zoro about the rest. He said that Usopp had also been received well in his home by the people’s town from what he had seen in another journal. In other newspaper he had seen that Chopper was tending people with his new found cure and that he was praised by everyone for helping them. About Robin and Franky he had read that they were letting people tour around the Sunny and that the archaeologist was writing a book about the Void Century that would be published soon. He talked about Brook and that he had finally reunited with Laboon and was giving concerts while the whale accompanied him. For Jinbei he said that the fishman was received as a hero by the royal family and that it had been all over the news as well.

Then he said that the only one they didn’t know about was Zoro and that he had guessed he was lost somewhere so he wasn’t worried. He made it sound as Zoro was stupid or something similar so the man looked at him rather irked, but didn’t say anything.

As the sun had gone down when they were speaking Luffy and him put their clothes on and he offered to cook something for the three of them, which they accepted gladly. He prepared some fish with seaweeds by a bonfire Luffy and Zoro had started. When it was ready all ate calmly and they told Zoro what they had been doing there. It seemed the man had really thought they had come to have some sort of private vacation, but both denied it since they had come to get fish for the Baratie. Then they made plans to depart from the island in the morning since it was already night and they were tired. They had to obligate Zoro to go with them since the swordsman didn’t want to intrude, but they told him that he couldn’t stay there forever because it was clear he would never be able to get out on his own.

When it was settled that Zoro was going with them Luffy said he wanted to sleep and lay down on the sand. He fell asleep almost immediately while he looked at him with a smile. Zoro told him that it wasn’t necessary for they to bring him with them, but he rejected the idea easily because while he did want to be alone with Luffy it was true the guy would spend his whole life there if he wasn’t taken out.

They stayed awake talking about more serious things. Zoro asked him what had happened to the world and he had been tempted to tell him that he needed to get out to know, but he preferred to explain everything that had happened. He related him that the World Government was replaced by another institution ran by the kings of the countries of the world. Then he told him that the Celestial Dragons were stripped of their titles and were now common people as the rest. He explicated that the Marines were under Aokiji’s rule and that the corrupt captains and admirals were taken out of their lines. 

He told him that he guessed things were better now as people looked happy and that they thanked them for taking down the Marines as if they were responsible for changing the system. He related to him that lots of people came to the Baratie because they knew Luffy was there to give him gifts. Then he said in a saddened tone that not everyone had believed Luffy had found the One Piece and was now the new Pirate King. Zoro having a similar mindset to Luffy told him that he shouldn’t worry for they knew what had happened.

When he was done explaining how the world moved as of now Zoro asked him how were things with Luffy. He responded that he thought they were going well and that he hoped they could be together at some point. Zoro laughed a little and he looked at him weirdly. The man then stopped and spoke up.

“Don’t talk as if something will happen in years to come. I saw you almost kissing. What more proof do you need to see that things will definitely go the way you want?” He finished and he felt rather embarrassed for being a coward. Though that didn’t change the fact that he was afraid that if he went too fast and things didn’t end as he hoped his heart would be crushed.

“I really think things are going well, but I can’t help but be scared that it won’t be like I want. Do you think he likes me?” It was the first time he had asked someone directly that and he was really worried for the answer.

The man didn’t need to think it too much and responded with honesty, “I think he has liked you for some time actually. He’s probably lost or isn’t sure about what he feels, but from what I saw this afternoon he’s certainly getting it”

He gave him one of his rare smiles and that was probably the first time Zoro had grinned that way to him. He smiled back and he decided it would be good to sleep since they had to depart early in the morning. He was tired so he didn’t spend too much pondering if what Zoro had told him was true or not.

……………………………….

They woke up with the sunrise and started making their preparations to leave the island. They went inside the boat with the fish and started the launch to depart. They also prepared Zoro’s boat to accompany theirs since he would separate at some point from them. They decided they would get Zoro at the Baratie, but the man said he preferred to be left at some island in the East Blue and that he would find his way back to his past home and dojo. They thought it would almost impossible for him to get there on his own, but he reassured him that he could arrive safely at the place. They accepted still worried for the man, but they guessed he could handle it at the end.

When they started navigating the sea that surrounded the One Piece he told Zoro that there were two types of barriers that covered the island and made it impossible for people to see in and for them to see outside at some point but that after that they could observe the rest of the world. He said that he already had an idea of that but since he couldn’t get out for too long without coming back he hadn’t been able to prove it.

As they continued their journey Luffy asked Zoro what were his plans for the future and he answered that he wanted to visit everyone who had helped him hone his skills so that included to go to his master in Shimotsuki Village and after that he wished to get to the Grand Line and arrive at Kuraigana island to meet with Mihawk. Sanji asked him in a teasing tone if he wanted to see Perona too, but the man responded that since she had helped him too he would thank her as well. It seemed the guy didn’t understand the joke, but he preferred not to press further on it.

More time passed and he couldn’t say he was having a bad time being with Zoro. It wasn’t that they didn’t fight over petty things anymore, but there wasn’t that pressure that travelling to find the One Piece carried. If anything he was quite happy to see Luffy so contented talking about this and that with the man. At some point Luffy related to Zoro that his stay at the Baratie had been really good and that he was treated extremely well by everyone specially him that fed him delicious food all the time. He continued with that and told the swordsman that he liked to see Sanji cooking things for everyone and that he almost shone while doing it. Zoro gave him a pleased look and he felt as his cheeks were getting hotter, but he felt incredibly proud by what Luffy was saying.

Since they needed to find an island to leave Zoro at one of them they went in a different path to the Baratie that he knew about. It would take them three days to arrive there so they went that way without a real hurry.

In the days that took them to arrive at that island they had a great time if he was honest. When they got close to the shore they bid farewell to the swordsman and Luffy hugged him tightly for he knew it was probable they wouldn’t be in touch for some time. He only shook his hand and the man wished him good luck. He did the same and they had small smiles on their faces. He guessed they were on more civil ground than before. When they departed they watched over Zoro until he touched firm land making sure he wouldn’t get lost before arriving. After the man had descended from his own boat and was on the beach they left.

They started their journey to get back to the Baratie and it would take them about three-four days so they commenced their trip again. A lot of things happened on the travel between them when they were alone, but a kiss wasn’t one of them. They would stare sometimes at the other and when Luffy wanted to nap he went to his side to rest his head on his shoulder. When night fell the captain and him would watch the stars and when it was time to sleep they would hug. For long times when they didn’t have anything to do they would hold hands. Sometimes they would dance without real music and it was almost a mystery how they hadn’t crashed the boat against any rock yet.

Something was definitely beginning between them, but he couldn’t name it yet. He could see in Luffy’s eyes that he felt something, but he couldn’t put into words so he preferred to just live the moment without caring about the future.

After four days they finally arrived at the Baratie. When they got inside the restaurant the cooks and Zeff received them almost expecting for them to be a couple already, but he had to tell them that nothing of that had happened. They were disappointed and grimaced. Patty being incredibly blunt told Luffy that even if it didn’t look like it they cared a great deal about Sanji so he couldn’t play with his feelings and if he wanted something he had to be sure about it. The rest of the cooks exclaimed similar things and the captain nodded but didn’t say anything really. He got why they were saying that, but he couldn’t expect for Luffy to just go and love him from overnight not matter how much he wished it.

The mood was rather awkward so they said they were tired and went up to their rooms. He thought they would separate and sleep in their respective quarters, but when he was entering his place Luffy ushered him by almost pushing him. He didn’t understand anything because they had been together for two weeks and he had thought he wanted to be in his own room for some time. He was about to ask what he wanted, but Luffy put both hands in his face, leaned in and without warning kissed him. His eyes widened and before he could respond the captain had already let go of him. He needed an explanation because he was seriously confused.

“What was that? It’s not like I didn’t like it; I’m just a little bit lost” He asked with hope lacing his words.

“I don’t know. Maybe I just wanted to prove to you that I don’t want to play with your feelings. I think the time I needed to know if I liked you is over so kiss me back” He stated with confidence and while there wasn’t anything he wanted more than to kiss him properly he still had qualms.

“Aren’t you rushing too much? I mean, you only changed the way you thought because someone told you to. Are you sure you want this?” He couldn’t believe he was actually asking the man why he had done that when he could be enjoying without a care in the world.

“I don’t think I’m rushing into anything. The things the guys said were a little push to realize that I had to show you what I want” He said and he looked sure about what he was declaring and he really couldn’t believe it.

He was so surprised and flabbergasted by everything that he had to keep asking if Luffy thought things were right. “So you are saying you want to kiss me? Are you sure? Does that mean that you like me? Do you want…”

 “Would you shut up and kiss me? I can prove everything with that, so just kiss me already” He said rather annoyed by his insistence.

Seeing that Luffy really wanted to be with him he took his face with his hands and leaned in to kiss him. His lips touched Luffy’s and he kept pressing his mouth slowly trying to savor the man’s taste. It was a really chaste kiss and when they separated to breathe the captain looked happy and a blush was adorning his face. Then without warning again he put his arms around his neck and got closer to his space and kissed him fiercely. He responded in the same fashion and he felt as his ears and neck got hot. His heart was beating strongly inside his ribcage and he was almost dizzy. The kiss continued and he had his tongue inside Luffy’s mouth. The man made pleased sounds and he was probably going crazy listening to them. At some point they had to breathe again and when they looked at each other both knew they were screwed and there was no turning back from this. It was like it was impossible to be away from the other and started kissing again passionately.

They spent like that some time and when he really thought he couldn’t handle it anymore he told Luffy that he needed to rest a little. He said that they would resume when his heartbeat would go back to a more normal rhythm because right now he seriously thought he would get a heart attack. He lay on his bed and Luffy accompanied him. He rested his head on his chest and told him that his heart was the same and that it was the first time it beat like that.

He felt so incredibly happy that his smile wasn’t enough to show how glad he actually felt. He closed his eyes for a while and couldn’t help but to think that as people said three times was really the charm. They stayed like that for some time, but then Luffy told him to open his eyes because he wanted to keep kissing. It was almost unimaginable how Luffy was almost like a beast in every sense; he ate like one, he fought like one and now apparently wanted to kiss him like one. Of course he complied and they kept kissing for who knew how long until the man got hungry and asked for food.

They went downstairs and he really didn’t know how to act in front of the cooks. He had been kissing with Luffy since he got to the restaurant and he knew his expression revealed what he had been doing. It was like he was a teenager all over again and somehow that made him feel embarrassed. Since everything was too new he preferred to stay quiet for the time being. He felt too light-headed to withstand the teases he would get from the cooks and Zeff so he told Luffy to wait at least for that day to reveal what they had been doing. The man had accepted easily and they went to the kitchen pretending nothing had happened.

When they got there Luffy asked for some food and the cooks served him meat which he gladly ate. When they were done he told him to continue what they were doing and he went with him to his room. Once they were inside and closed the door the man got closer to him and didn’t wait too long for them to kiss again.

He was in cloud nine and he didn’t know how to express that. He hoped the fervency his kisses carried were enough proof to Luffy for now. He had the hunch they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zoro being lost and ruining things is canon and I just had to write it in this fic.  
> Thanks for reading!


	14. Serendipity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's the luckiest man alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its's finally the end for this fic! I had lots of fun writing this whole thing so I'm going to miss posting.  
> This chapter took me a lot to write, but I really like how it ends.  
> About future fics I'm currently writing other things, but I don't know which one I'll post first.  
> As always, thanks for reading and liking or commenting this fic. It gave me encouragement to continue writing.  
> I hope you guys like this last chapter!

14\. Serendipity

 

They didn’t tell anyone about them liking each other so they hid in their rooms to kiss for hours. It wasn’t that they were embarrassed or anything like that, but to have time for themselves without anyone asking what they were doing was really good in a way. They would choose one day to kiss in his room and the next they would be in Sanji’s. Some days Zeff would ask them to shop for ingredients in some islands and they would go to later arrive at the place they were meant to and kiss once again. Only after that they would walk around town and get the things they needed.

It was fun to keep what they had as a secret, but he knew one day they would have to reveal what was going on to the rest. For the time being he was really happy. He had found what he had desired since his childhood and now he was next to the person he firmly believed he loved.

The word “love” was a strange one and the meaning it held was almost foreign to him. He knew he loved his brothers, his grandpa, the bandits back in Mount Colubo, his crew and so many other people, but it wasn’t the same as he felt with Sanji. With him it was different and time seemed to stop when they were together. He liked to watch him be happy and while he felt that way about a lot of people with him it was distinct because when he saw him he felt breathless. He felt that way about him in a lot of occasions: when he cooked him every type of dish, when he smiled at him when they woke up in the morning, when he danced with him, when he won over strong opponents and now when they kissed.

When Sanji had confessed his love for him it had been like a veil was lifted from his eyes and he could see things clearly. He was sure something happened with the cook for some time, but since he just looked happy he wasn’t sure if to approach him or ask him about it. He was of the idea that things were fine if the man was alright so he preferred to just watch him be happy and with that he felt glad as well. It was funny to think that the reason why the blond was that way was because of him.

One day he had asked Sanji after he had confessed why he always looked happy when they were searching for the One Piece. The man had responded that it was because he had found in him something he never thought would be possible to attain: real love. At first he hadn’t understood what he had meant, but as time passed and he fell in love with the cook he got it.

It was fantastic to think that he could share his feelings and everything he liked and disliked with someone. It was great to feel so loved and wanted in every way. It was weird to have someone so close and feel so many new sensations. The way his heart beat out of rhythm, the way his palm sweated when being with him, how his head went dizzy when kissing him, how he woke up and fell asleep thinking about Sanji, and the butterflies in his stomach.

The butterflies were the weirdest. He had thought he was sick and wanted to call Chopper to see him, but something had told him that it was something different. He had stayed quiet and felt them for weeks until he kissed Sanji for the first time. After that day he had revealed the way he felt and the cook had laughed because he said they probably had the same disease. Later he had explained that it was the same he felt and was caused by him so he guessed that was love or at least a stage of it.

Luffy didn’t know how that worked. He supposed people fell in love really strongly at first and then that changed and the butterflies disappeared and his heart wouldn’t beat that fast. He hoped he would still have those sensations, but if they were gone he seriously thought he would still love Sanji anyways.

It was hard to think of a world where he didn’t love the cook now. He had spent four years without thinking about it and yet the concept that what they had wouldn’t exist forever was unimaginable. Since the day he had confessed everything had changed so much and his vision of the world was different in so many ways. He felt more solidary and wanted to share food and meat with the man, but he wasn’t sharing Sanji with anyone.

If he were to be honest he probably felt something for the man even before he told him he loved him. It was true he was always contented for the wellbeing of the rest of the crew, but with him it was somehow deeper: he felt happy when the man was happy, and when he was sad he felt the same pain. He couldn’t pinpoint when exactly that had started, but when the cook had thought it was a great idea to get a poisonous dart for him and almost died he really felt himself dying with him. It wasn’t like he wouldn’t have felt that way with the others, but with Sanji it was like he would lose something he didn’t know he had. It was something he didn’t have a name for, but it was his and he couldn’t let go of it or he wouldn’t know what to do.

After Sanji had told him how he felt things began making sense, but it took him some time to get used to them. He seriously hadn’t seen it coming at all, but when he said he loved him he had been so lost. He understood the meaning and extent of his words for he wasn’t that ignorant that he wouldn’t know a thing about love. He was no expert, but he was capable to get some things about it. For example he always understood that Shanks liked to visit his village because Makino was there waiting for him. He got that Usopp wanted to tell stories to Kaya because he wished to make her happy. He comprehended that Hancock liked to give him food because she thought he would be glad with it. He couldn’t say he had figured out that Robin and Franky were an item because Sanji had been the one to explain it to him though. But other than that he had a hunch about most things so when he realized that he had been oblivious to everything the blond had done for him he felt kind of stupid for not seeing it sooner.

If he thought it carefully Sanji had been so obvious too. He sometimes liked to stare at him and he didn’t know why so he simply asked him. For some time he cooked him food with better ingredients and in special ways, but he guessed that was because he was just great like that. When he gave him food out of hours or gave him money so he could buy things were also typical of him too. The many times they danced and he looked at him like nothing else mattered was so notorious too. Every time he kept him warm when it was cold or when he accompanied him to whatever place he desired to be were things that made it evident. And the thing that made it plain as day was that he wasn’t into women anymore. He never flirted with anyone and he had thought it was because he wanted to appreciate them in silence or something like that, but he had been so wrong.

He couldn’t deny that he wished sometimes to have found out earlier so they could have been together sooner, but seeing how he was now it was better that way and he really thanked the cook for not telling him until he became the Pirate King. He felt so mesmerized by every new feeling and sensation that if he were to know before the right time he would have taken longer to discover the One Piece. He would have been too distracted and he needed a straight head to deal with all of that. He was really grateful to Sanji because no matter how much he wanted to be with him he postponed his own feelings over his dream and waited until he was ready.

So, the days after Sanji’s confession had been strange. He hadn’t known how to act around him at all. Their dances, the food the man gave him, the jokes he liked to crack to annoy the cook, the way they stared at each other, the words he could use, all of that became unexplored territory. When they were just friends he didn’t think about those things twice, but after that he had to restrain himself because he couldn’t give false hopes to someone he cared so much about. And while he thought that it was also true that some of the things he described, if looked with more attention, were definitely signs of people that liked each other. He had felt incredibly wrong for confusing the man when he wasn’t sure about what he wanted so he didn’t know what to do, but when Sanji had wished to leave the One Piece to give him more time the prospect of being separated from the cook was too much to bear. He knew in that instant that at least he desired to be with him for reasons that didn’t have a cause in that time.

When he had decided that he would be going with him he was sure something would begin, but he didn’t know what exactly. If a strong friendship that couldn’t be broken with anything or something different started it could only be told with time. Seeing things now he guessed the second option was a lot more plausible for his feelings were blooming in a more noticeable way.

After they had begun their journey together it had been fun for things were different between them and the tension he felt before had been distinct when they were on that boat. With time he had learned that Sanji really liked to watch him and he teased him for it because the man was incredibly obvious and to him that was entertaining.

When they had arrived at the Baratie he had been kind of nervous because they were definitely more than friends but nothing more than that either. It was odd for him to be anxious about anything really so that proved that he was serious about this. He didn’t know how he would act in front of Zeff and the other cooks. He wasn’t shy by any means, but he was preoccupied by how Sanji would introduce him. At first the man had been reserved about his feelings, but with time everything became apparent and it was obvious to everyone. He didn’t mind and was actually really glad because the cook didn’t hide how he felt at all. That plus the food and the compliments were things that were fantastic to him. He was selfish, but he didn’t have an ego too exuberant at the end of the day-or at least that was what he thought- so it was something new to listen to that many good things directed to him. Normally he would hear Sanji say those kinds of things to women, but he told them to him now. Of course it wasn’t perverted things as he used to declare back in the day so it was more than okay for him.

All of that had somehow made him more convinced that something was definitely beginning to happen in his heart, but he wasn’t too sure what it was. When they had gone to the One Piece to fish they had been about to kiss many times as they were alone, but something always stopped them from doing so. He had guessed it wasn’t the right time for he wasn’t sure about the way he truly felt, but the disappointment was palpable on both of them and he couldn’t deny it.

After they had come back to the Baratie he still wasn’t sure about the way he should act and behave with Sanji. He was too tempted to just kiss him and let himself feel, but the fact that he couldn’t play with the cook was there looming in his mind making him feel guilty.

He knew if it hadn’t been for the other cooks he probably wouldn’t have kissed him after arriving to the Baratie. It was true what they said that he couldn’t play with the guy’s feelings and there wasn’t anything to be really too lost about; he wanted to kiss the man and spend most of his time watching him so what was so difficult to decipher anyway? He was a man of action and so he went and kissed him because that would tell Sanji exactly what he felt.  

It was almost incredible that the cook had been so surprised and unsure that he couldn’t believe that he wanted to be with him. He had asked him so many times if that was what he really wished. In a way he was such a gentleman that he had almost swooned, but at the same time that made him know better that it was the right choice. He had to prove the man that he was saying the truth and since he was better at doing things than saying them he preferred to just shut him up so they could kiss.

They ended up kissing for a long time and after that they went to eat and the cook told him to keep quiet about it for at least that day. One week and a half passed and here they were kissing in his room without a care in the world. He didn’t know how much longer they would “hide” what they were now, but for the time being it was fun so he didn’t want to rush just yet. It wasn’t that they were exactly hiding, but since no one knew it could be considered that.

Sanji still asked him if he was sure about everything that was happening and he always responded that he wouldn’t let him be near him that way if he didn’t know what he was doing. He never really said that he was in love with the cook so he supposed that what was missing. At first he had thought that his kisses were enough proof of the way he felt, but since Sanji had been waiting for him for more than two years it made sense that he was so insecure.

He wanted that day to tell him how he felt and reassure him that he was confident in what they had. He was hungry though, so he asked him to give him food. Later he would express with words how he felt. Maybe that way the man would be at ease and they could put a name to what they were experiencing. It wasn’t that he really needed that, but it would be cool to call Sanji other than his name or friend.

They went down to the kitchen and Sanji told the cooks to give them some food. Everyone looked at him rather weirdly and after a short silence Patty told Sanji that he hadn’t cooked anything in the whole week. He answered that he had been tired for the long journey they had to go through to get the fish. The other cook nodded and let the matter alone.

They ate at the dining room by themselves. They were at one of the tables closest to the windows so people wouldn’t notice them right away where they were. There were a lot of people, but thankfully none of them asked to see the Pirate King or Sanji.

When they were done they went inside the kitchen again and let the dirty dishes on the table where the used plates went before they were washed. They were almost leaving the place when Carne spoke up and asked them to wash their dishes. He pouted and gave Sanji a look so he could wash his instead of him doing it. The man rolled his eyes but did it anyway. After he was done he started to leave the kitchen again with the cook until Zeff appeared and stopped Sanji.

“Tomorrow you have to start cooking again. No one is eating here without working and I already gave you enough time to spend it with your boyfriend” The older cook said and Sanji blushed intensely and started stuttering, but he only laughed instead.

“Why are you calling him that? We are just…hanging out, you know?” He said completely unconvinced of his answer.

It was true though. Zeff had never called him as Sanji’s boyfriend or anything like that before so he was puzzled too.

“You spend the whole day together. You don’t even cook anymore and you are locked inside your rooms without going out for hours. Do you really believe I think you spend the whole time talking and looking at each other’s faces? Do you think I’m an idiot?” Zeff asked him with a mix of annoyance and a teasing tone.

“What do…do you mean?” Sanji inquired seemingly not really liking where this was going.

“You are a fool if you think I or the guys don’t know that you’re smooching upstairs. I gave you time, but you aren’t a teenager and you can’t keep hiding it” The man then directed his gaze towards him and questioned him, “Are your intentions with my boy real? Or is this just a game for you?”

Sanji was blushing and he looked so beautiful like that. He wanted to take him somewhere else so they could be alone. The thought almost drove him crazy and he was about to laugh, but he knew he had to stay serious as Sanji, Zeff and the cooks were staring at him expectantly. He was going to be sincere as keeping what they had a secret was futile now and more than anything they hadn’t said anything because it was fun that way.

“Sir, of course my intentions with your son are the most serious there are! I will never make him suffer and if one day you allow me I will take his hand in marriage!” He said trying to let the man see that he was honest about it and thought that if he stated it in a formal manner he would believe it. Maybe he thought he was joking because for the face he made it seemed he didn’t buy it one bit. Still, he insisted, “Sir, I don’t mean to offend you, but even if you don’t let me have Sanji as my husband I will still take him with me cause I’m the Pirate King and I don’t care about rules or anything other than making Sanji happy!”

The cooks started laughing meanwhile Sanji looked mortified, but didn’t say anything. He wanted to smile and laugh but he preferred to hear the older cook’s response so he waited until the man spoke up.

“What you’re saying is convincing, but I need proof of it. I just can’t let my kid go around dating a rascal” The man said while stroking his beard. It was clear he wanted to laugh too.

“Shut up, shitty geezer! You already know what’s going on so stop talking!” Sanji said embarrassed by the situation. It was probable he was the only that was having a bad time for he was surely enjoying this.

“Sir, I can prove to you that I’m completely serious about this! I will give all my treasure to Sanji and to seal it I will kiss him immediately!” He declared with emotion as if this was the most important thing in the world.

He got closer to the blond to kiss him, but the cook pushed him away though it was obvious he wasn’t mad and actually wanted to laugh too. He kept trying to approach the man but he didn’t respond to his advances other than laughing with the rest of the cooks in the kitchen.

When they were settled they started going out, but Zeff stopped Sanji and told him that he was happy that he was finally with the “kid” as he liked to call him sometimes, but that he was serious about him having to cook tomorrow. Sanji just nodded and they exited the place to go back to their rooms.

As they went up the stairs he started thinking about the things he had said to Zeff and the things he had wanted to tell Sanji from before. He felt he really needed to say these things to the cook because he meant too much for him to just stay quiet. When they entered the man’s room he closed the door and instead of jumping to get closer and kiss him like he usually did he remained silent trying to figure out what he wanted to tell the blond.

The cook looked at him puzzled as if not knowing what was happening. He needed to say things quickly since he didn’t want to worry him.

“You know something, Sanji? I meant it. When I told Zeff that I would give you my treasure, I meant it. All of it; I want you to have all of it” He stated with emotion for he was being the most honest he could think.

After saying that he would give his treasure to Sanji in a joking way he started to realize that he actually wanted that to happen. The cook had helped him to achieve his dreams and, while the others did that too, with him it was different because he wished to share everything he possessed with the blond. He would never deny the crew a place in the One Piece, but he felt that island belonged to him as each one of them had something that was only theirs. In this case he thought the One Piece was his and he wanted to give Sanji his everything, both physically and spiritually. Thanks to the man he felt more solidary as he had thought before for it was really unbelievable how he wanted to share with him all he had.

He saw as the man’s eyes widened so he needed to continue telling Sanji his thoughts.

“When I met you I never could have imagined that you would become someone so important in my life. I just knew I had to have you in my crew as my cook, but I never thought that we would begin something like this” He started with that, but he had so much more to say so he proceeded, “With you I feel so different. It’s the first time I have butterflies in my stomach and it’s like I want to give you the whole world so i feel like I’m more solidary, but then I think that I don’t want to share you with anyone so I don’t know how that works really”

The blond laughed a little and gave him space to continue if he wanted. He really wished as he had many thoughts he hadn’t been able to voice out before. For example there was the fact that he felt incredibly lucky.

With Sanji everything was new and unexpected, and it always seemed as luck was fond of him because no matter the circumstance the cook appeared in front of him when he needed him: when he required a cook, the man entered the scene; when he needed strength in the crew, the man fought; when he was hungry, he cooked him something and when he didn’t need anything because he thought he had reached his goals, the man appeared with something completely new to transform his world. It would never be the same and he didn’t know who to thank because when he had thrown that bomb in the Baratie he had never expected to find a cook and someone so important. If things had been different they wouldn’t be together now. He didn’t like to think about that possibility, but he finding the man was probably one of the luckiest things that had ever occurred to him so he felt he needed to tell the man that.

“Sometimes I think about how if I hadn’t almost destroyed this place we wouldn’t have met. I know I shouldn’t say this, but I’m glad I did cause otherwise we wouldn’t be together now. It’s like luck or something got in between and guided me towards you. I wasn’t expecting for you; you just happened and I’m so happy for it. If I’m honest I wasn’t particularly looking for a cook at the time. The others told me to search for one after we got the Merry, but I was more interested in a musician. Imagine if had chosen someone else for the spot! Who would I be kissing now?” He laughed while Sanji did the same as well.

He felt he needed to make it even clearer though, so he continued, “But I really mean it. I seriously don’t think I would have met another cook or person like you. I believe I would have found you somewhere else and maybe later, but I would still be with you”

He finished with that because he wasn’t too good with words, but he hoped the cook would get what he was trying to say and he was able to make him understand. Sanji stayed quiet for some time, but then got closer to him and took his face to start kissing him slowly. He closed his eyes and savored the man’s lips in a calm way. He guessed the cook had gotten what he tried to convey.

When they stopped Sanji hugged him tightly and he did the same. Then he started speaking while he had his head resting on his shoulder.

“I truly feel lucky as well. I don’t know what would be of my life if I hadn’t met you. It’s not like it would have been bad because I would be here cooking, but it would be so different; I wouldn’t have achieved my dreams without you. I would be here stuck fantasizing about things I wished but never attaining them” He took a deep breath and separated a little while still having him in his arms to look at him in the eyes. Then he added, “I really didn’t think I would love someone as much as I do with you. That was something I wasn’t expecting, but now that I’m here with you I can’t imagine it in any other way. I really do love you, Luffy and I know it’s probably too soon for you to feel that strongly but I can wait”

He felt as his heart beat faster as he saw the way the cook’s eyes shone and he had to tell him he was so wrong so he spoke up.

“You are mistaken. I know it hasn’t been that long, but I love you too. You don’t seem to get that I have liked you too since even before you told me how you felt. It was only that I didn’t know, but now I do so trust me. I love you, Sanji” He said and noticed how gorgeous the man looked blushing and with a surprised face.

They started kissing again, but this time with more passion. They went to lie on the bed while they demonstrated the extent of their feelings. When they stopped to breathe he began saying an idea that had occurred to him while they were talking. It had come to him after thinking about that he wanted to give him his whole treasure.

“Hey, Sanji, I have an idea” He started and waited for the man to acknowledge him. When he did he continued, “You know that I said I wanted to give you my treasure, right? I thought that maybe we could go to the One Piece and build a small house there. We could live there and you could prepare me good food from the All Blue. We can go live there for some time and when we get bored we can travel around the world while you cook for whoever you deem necessary with fish from the All Blue. I have decided that I won’t tell anyone where the One Piece is because it could be like our secret place. What do you think? Do you like the idea?”

He asked and for the first time in probably a long time he felt scared. He really wanted for Sanji to like and approve of his idea since he wished to be there with him. The island was the most beautiful and wonderful place in the world and to be next to him in such a site was something he wished for both.

The man smiled, but seemed unsure nonetheless. Then he began, “I don’t know what to say. Aren’t we rushing too much? I know we have lived together before but this is different. We would be alone and now we are a couple so it’s not the same. People wait some time for that”

He finished, but looked as if he had recalled something. “We are a couple, right? Or are we just special friends that love each other?”

Why was Sanji so insecure about what they had? Of course they were together!

“We are a couple so don’t worry! Also what kind of friend lets the other kiss them and caress them the way we do?” He laughed, but knew he had to convince Sanji that it would be alright for them to live together. “I know it’s different from before, but we don’t have to wait years to live alone just because people wait longer for that. We are pirates and we do as we like! Or are you afraid?”

He inquired the last part worriedly because Sanji was perhaps scared about something he didn’t understand yet. The cook lowered his gaze and nodded.

“I’m afraid that if we rush too much we may end up messing things up. I have dreamed of being with you for so long that I don’t like thinking that I may lose you” He confessed with pain in his voice.

He needed to clarify everything to him. To make him understand that he feared too many things that might not happen at the end.

“It’s okay to feel scared, but if we don’t take risks then we may never discover new things. You have to gamble sometimes to get even better things and while I’m nervous too I prefer to see how it gets as we walk a new path. Imagine if what we have gets even better. I think I would go crazy!” He laughed well-naturedly because thinking that a life where their relationship was more amazing than now was really enticing.

Sanji laughed too and kissed his forehead. Then he nodded and said, “Okay, let’s do it. Let’s see how it goes!”

After that they stayed on the bed for some hours planning what they would do and when they were going to leave the Baratie to get to the One Piece again. He told the cook that before everything he wanted to visit his hometown because it had been a long time since he had seen them. The blond had agreed and then he pointed out that he would be meeting his foster family. He noticed that the man got nervous, but he reassured him that it would be alright because they were really nice people even if they were bandits. After that another idea appeared in his head. He related Sanji that after they built their house they could go meet Sabo because he had to introduce him as his boyfriend. The man got even more anxious, but he told him that Sabo would love the idea of them being together.

When that was settled Sanji reminded him that they needed to gather the crew at some point to celebrate with their allies because they owed that to them. He accepted easily and responded that it could be in about two months.

They started to speak about the details of how they would raise a house if they didn’t have any knowledge of that. They thought that maybe Franky or Usopp might help them with it if they asked them so they guessed it would be fine. Then they thought about the expenses to build a house and that they would need to sell some of their treasures to get the supplies for their home.

They spent talking about their plans the whole afternoon so after that he got hungry and asked Sanji for food. They went down to the kitchen and explained their ideas to Zeff that was at the place without getting into many details. The man looked thoughtful but said that he liked their plans. As the rest of the cooks were listening too they commented that it would fun to see them trying to play house in a teasing way. Of course Sanji got annoyed and shut them up, but to him it was incredibly hilarious how they always came with new ways to bother the cook.

They went back upstairs and entered his room to be together for some time. They rested in his bed and decided to go outside to see the stars since it was already night. When they arrived there the restaurant was closing so no one was in the way. They sat down and started watching them in the vast sky.

Suddenly a shooting star appeared and he told Sanji to wish for something while he did the same. He started to think about something that he really wanted but couldn’t come up with anything because he really thought he had everything he had ever desired and more. He took his time and wished that he could be forever with Sanji since that was something he truly wanted. He closed his eyes and asked to be by Sanji’s side forever.

When he was done he inquired the cook what he had wished for, but the blond told him that he couldn’t tell him for the wish wouldn’t be fulfilled that way. He pouted, but the man gave him a peck on the lips and told him that it was something about them so he shouldn’t worry. He said his wish was something like that too and smiled to Sanji because he felt very happy with him.

They continued watching the stars and he thought that the wish Sanji had asked for was probably similar to his so that made him rest assured that there were chances they would truly be together forever.

He started to feel sleepy and asked Sanji to carry him to his bedroom which the man did gladly. He took him by the waist and put him on his back and made his way back to their quarters. As they entered the place and passed by the cooks, all of them started making kissing faces and the blond yelled at them for being annoying. He seriously didn’t care and actually found it funny, but he was too tired and wanted to sleep right away.

The cook put him in his bed carefully when they got to his room. He thanked him and the man kissed his forehead sweetly. He started to go away, but he stopped him and asked him to stay with him for that night. The man got red and stuttered a lot without answering him anything. They hadn’t shared a bed for the nights not even once upon arriving, but he really didn’t see the difference or the problem. He wanted to be close to the blond even if he knew he would be seeing him tomorrow.

He got closer to Sanji and kissed him softly on the lips and led the man back to his side. The cook let himself be guided and lay on the bed with him. He really wanted to sleep so he put the covers over both and said a quick goodnight to the blond. Then he felt as Sanji hugged him and his warmth was so welcomed. That was probably the best night he had ever had.

……………………………..

They would be leaving that day for his village and they had packed everything on their boat. It would take them some days to arrive, but he was happy for meeting all of the citizens and friends of his childhood. Sanji for his part was a mix of sad for separating from his family and nervous for meeting his own people and being introduced as his boyfriend. He had told him many times that he was sure they would receive him well since he was great for him and made him extremely content. And even if he had said that the cook was still restless because he wanted to leave a good impression. To him that was really cute so he didn’t insist on calming him anymore.

As they exited the Baratie Sanji bid farewell to Zeff and the cooks nonchalantly, but the older man hugged him and everyone got very emotional. The man told Sanji something in a hushed tone and he nodded. After that he shook the rest’s hands and then got inside their boat. He bid everyone farewell happily from the boat and thanked them for the food and the room and they responded with smiles on their faces.

They started the boat and left the place slowly for they were obviously going to miss the restaurant and the cooks, but they knew that if they wanted to achieve their new dreams that was something they had to do. When the big ship wasn’t visible anymore they sat down and made their way to Windmill Village. Once they arrived there they would stay some days with the town’s people and if word didn’t get to the mountains bandits they would go look for them at Mount Colubo later.

His idea was to party and meet everyone at his hometown. Knowing them they would be happy to receive him. Also he was really excited to introduce Sanji because he was a part of his crew and his boyfriend so he wanted to show him to the whole world if necessary. He knew they would approve of him easily because he was someone cool and a good person so he didn’t have a doubt that everyone would like him. Nevertheless for the bandits it would take some time to accept him since they were overprotective, but at the end they would love him so he was tranquil about it.

Some time passed and they were in a comfortable silence just looking at the sea and how it rocked their boat back and forth. He was getting kind of bored so he got closer to Sanji and rested his head on his shoulder as he liked to do. That was probably his new favorite spot and the cook didn’t mind him being there as it seemed he liked it just as much him. He huddled close to the man and the blond ruffled his hair affectively.

They stayed like that for a while and the man suddenly stopped touching his hair. He took his face and made him look at him in the eyes. He stared at him puzzled and he spoke up.

“You know what Zeff told me?” He shook his head for he hadn’t heard anything. Sanji seeing his reaction continued, “He told me that he was really glad to see me so happy being next to the person I loved, but that I had to work hard to make you happy as well. I’ll try my best to make what we have last for a long time”

The man said with sincerity in his voice and he felt his heart beat so strongly he was almost dizzy. He had to explain the cook that he desired the same. “I’ll do the same, Sanji. I don’t want anything to get in our way so I’ll work just as hard with you to make this work”

He said and saw as Sanji leaned in to kiss him. He responded in the same fashion and closed his eyes to kiss the man sweetly. It was a short peck on the lips and when they stopped he continued to lie on the man’s shoulder with a smile on his face. From his point of view he could see that Sanji was grinning too and that made him extremely glad.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath for the happiness he felt was almost unbelievable. For him it was amazing how he had felt blissful for finding the One Piece and becoming the Pirate King and seeing how his friends achieved their goals as well, but when Sanji had confessed his love for him something entirely new had appeared and everything had changed so much he didn’t even have words to describe how he felt now. It was a sensation that filled him entirely and left him breathless but in a good way.  

He didn’t know if Sanji knew this, but he felt he was truly the luckiest man alive if he had been able to accomplish everything he had ever wished and be with him when he hadn’t even expected it. He knew he had worked hard for his dreams, but his relationship with Sanji was something so different and he wasn’t waiting for that to happen at all. It just occurred and he didn’t have a word for all the luck he had in finding him.

He would have to ask him some time what expression would fit their situation the best, but that could wait as he wanted to feel Sanji’s warmth next to him.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already said this before, but really thank you for reading!


End file.
